


Aidan Turner One Shots

by Taika



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will now be posting my Aidan Turner one-shots. Some will be prompts that I fill and others one shots I've come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Amber Reigns goes to Dublin, Ireland to interview for the position of Manger at the National Library of Ireland. While there she encounters Aidan Turner and the attraction is mutual. Will she get the job? Will Aidan be waiting for her if she does?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is in Ireland for a job Interview and meets Aidan. They quickly become friends. Will Amber get the job. Will their friendship turn into something more?

Amber Reigns breathed in the Dublin air as she exited the airport to go to her hotel. She was on a two week holiday in Ireland during which she had an interview at the National Library of Ireland for the Director Position that was going. She had managed several libraries back in New Zealand and had been delighted to be shortlisted for the job. Amber located her taxi and getting in it was whisked to her hotel. It had been a long flight and she was tired so once she was at the hotel she checked in and then as it was 2am she went to bed and slept until 8.30am. After she had had breakfast Amber decided to go sightseeing. Her interview was a few days later and after it was over she would be going to other parts of Ireland. Her first stop was the National Library of Ireland as she wanted to familiarize herself with its collections so that she had some knowledge about it going into her interview. Amber made her way over to Kildare Street and when the library opened spent several hours browsing its collections and familiarizing herself with the library. When she was done it was lunch time so she decided to find a café to eat at. After a short search Amber found a café and going in bought herself some food. She began eating watching to see who came in as it was interesting to see who came into the café. A few minutes later a tall man with short curly dark hair came in. Amber did a double take realizing she was looking at Aidan Turner, her favorite actor. Amber continued to eat, discretely glancing at Aidan as he bought himself some food. After he had bought the food, Aidan turned away from the counter and looked for somewhere to sit. Amber continued to eat trying to remain cool calm and collected. She had never imagined she might run into Aidan while in Ireland even though she knew he split his time between Ireland and London.

“Hey is it ok if I join you?” Aidan asked coming up to the table Amber was sitting at.  
“Sure go for it,” Amber said, “I’m Amber by the way,” she added.  
“Thanks and it’s nice to meet you. Am I right you’re from New Zealand?” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I am,” Amber said.  
“I thought so. I recognized the accent,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah you’d be used to it from having worked in New Zealand for a couple of years on The Hobbit,” Amber said.  
“Yup. So what brings you to Ireland?” Aidan asked.  
“I have a job interview at the National Library of Ireland in a couple of days’ time. I’ve made a holiday of it and am doing the interview as part of my holiday.  
“Real?” Aidan asked, “That’s cool. I guess you’d move over here if you got the job,” he added.  
“Yes I would,” Amber said.  
“Are you on holiday with anyone?” Aidan asked.  
“Nope I’m on my own,” Amber said.  
“That’s a shame. A pretty girl like you will have all the guys chasing you,” Aidan said.  
Amber looked down not sure how to respond to that. Inside she couldn’t believe Aidan thought she was pretty.  
“No one ever chases me,” Amber finally said.  
She spoke so softly that Aidan almost didn’t hear her.

“I don’t believe that for a minute,” Aidan said, “A beautiful girl like you not chased by the guys?” he ended.  
“No one’s interested,” Amber said.  
“I find that hard to believe,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber.  
“Well it’s true. I haven’t ever had a proper relationship,” Amber said.  
“Why is that?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t know,” Amber said.  
“Well the guys around you are crazy” Aidan said.  
“It’s their loss,” Amber said.  
“Too right,” Aidan said.  
They continued to chat while they ate and Amber found that she was very comfortable with Aidan. She wondered what he was doing after he’d finished eating but didn’t like to ask.  
“What are you doing after this?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m not sure,” Amber admitted.  
“I’m at a bit of a lose end this afternoon so… if you want I could show you round Dublin. Show you the sights and all that,” Aidan said.  
“I think I’d like that. But what if… we’re photographed together? I’d hate for Sarah to think you’re cheating on her,” Amber said.  
“Sarah and I have been over for about 6 months. I am as free as you are,” Aidan said.  
“Sorry I didn’t realize,” Amber said.  
“It’s ok I haven’t made it public that we finished as I didn’t want a big fuss or the girls all over me. I’ve needed time to come to terms with it,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough, I totally understand. You needed time to heal emotionally. It’s not easy having a relationship end especially if you’d been together for quite a while. You can’t just switch those feelings off,” Amber said.  
“Yeah that’s right,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber then reached over the table and took her hand in his.  
“I’m glad I’ve met you. You seem like a really nice girl. And if you get the job at the National Library of Ireland we might end up seeing a lot of each other. I live in Clondalkin which isn’t far from Dublin and I come into Dublin lots,” Aidan said.

Amber nodded. Of course she had to get the job first and there was no guarantee of that.  
“Realistically I’m not holding my breath that I’ll get the job,” Amber said.  
“When’s your interview?” Aidan asked.  
“Couple of days’ time,” Amber said.  
“Right. I’m in Ireland for the next few weeks as I’m between projects at the moment so don’t need to be in London,” Aidan said.  
“Are you at your parents?” Amber asked.  
“Yeah I am. It’s easier to do that than to maintain two properties,” Aidan said.  
“I won’t be in Dublin for the whole time of my holiday. I’m going to other parts of Ireland. I want to kiss the Blarney Stone for one,” Amber said.  
“Nice,” Aidan said.  
By then they had finished their lunch so they stood and headed out of the café.  
“Where are you staying?” Aidan asked  
Amber told him the name of her hotel and he nodded.  
“I know where you mean,” he said.  
“Where shall we go first? I’m all yours,” Amber said.

I was thinking I would take you to the Guinness Storehouse first. Normally you need to book online to dodge the queues but I think I can play the actor card and get us in ahead of the queues,” Aidan said.  
So Amber and Aidan headed out of the café and Aidan led Amber to his car. It was a short drive to the Guinness Storehouse and as promised Aidan was able to get them in ahead of the queues. Amber enjoyed the tour and at the end of it Aidan looked at Amber.  
“I was thinking we could have dinner here tonight as they have a restaurant upstairs,” Aidan said.  
“Have dinner?” Amber asked looking confused.  
“Yes. And yes I mean as in go out on a date,” Aidan said.  
He was smiling and Amber gasped in shock.  
“You mean you actually want to go out with me?” she asked.  
“Yes I do. As I said earlier the guys around you back in New Zealand are crazy to have not asked you out. It’s their loss and my gain wouldn’t you say,” Aidan said.  
“I’d love to go out with you so yes I’ll have dinner with you tonight,” Amber said.  
Inside she was screaming in delight. It was a dream come true that Aidan was interested in her. The two headed back to Aidan’s car and headed to their next destination. By the end of the afternoon Amber had seen all the tourist destinations in Dublin and had had an amazing time with Aidan. When he dropped her at her hotel they made arrangements for Aidan to pick Amber up an hour later and he’d meet her in the lobby.  
“I will see you then,” Aidan said.  
He drew her close and hugged her and then smiled at her.  
“Bye Aidan,” Amber said.

He headed back out to his car and Amber headed up to her hotel room. When she got there a huge grin spread over her face. She was actually going on a date with Aidan freaking hot Turner. Everyone was going to be so jealous when she got back to New Zealand. Even more so if this was the beginning of something special between them. Amber went into the bathroom and turned the shower on then decided what to wear out to dinner and put it in the bathroom. After showering Amber got dressed in what she’d chosen to wear and added some jewelry and makeup. Then she just had to wait for Aidan to arrive. While she waited she thought about everything that had happened. Obviously for anything to happen between her and Aidan she’d need to get the job at the National Library of Ireland first and get moved over there. So their date that night couldn’t be any more than a friendly date as Amber had no way of knowing if she was going to get the job or not. There was no point in anything happening between them if she didn’t get the job as she’d still be living in New Zealand. So when Aidan arrived Amber invited him in then cleared her throat.  
“Realistically I don’t know if I’ll get the job here in Dublin so I think it’s best if we are just friends for now. I’m still happy to have dinner with you tonight but only as friends,” Amber said.  
“I understand. No reason why we can’t use the time you have here in Ireland to get to know each other and have a lot of fun together,” Aidan said.  
“Yes. And I’d like that,” Amber said.

The two headed back to the Guinness Storehouse and they made their way up to the restaurant there. After they were seated at a table for two a waiter gave them each a menu and they decided what to have to eat and ordered it. When the waiter had gone Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“Tell me more about life in New Zealand,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and began talking about her life back in New Zealand. Aidan was very interested to hear about her badminton as he had played a bit of badminton himself.  
“How will Nicole feel about you moving over here if you should get the job?” Aidan asked.  
“She will be ok with it. She encouraged me to apply for this job,” Amber said.  
“Awesome. She sounds like a wonderful sister. Talking of the job, do you have a job back home you’ll have to resign from?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I do. I’m using some annual leave at the moment for this holiday. I will have to give a month’s notice when I resign so I will have to go back to New Zealand for a bit to tie up all those loose ends,” Amber said.  
“And when you come back here I’m guessing you’ll need somewhere to stay until you’ve found a place to rent,” Aidan said.  
“Something like that,” Amber said.  
“I’m sure my folks would be happy to put you up while you find a place to live,” Aidan said.  
“I’ll think about that. Thanks for the offer,” Amber said.

“I will be getting busy in April working on a new TV series called Poldark which is basically a remake of an old series that aired back in the 1970s. I will be in Cornwall for 6 months filming it from April to September,” Aidan said.  
“That’s awesome as it will keep you busy and earn ya some money,” Amber said.  
“It’s going to earn me lots of money. Don’t worry I will have a week off between each block of filming so if you get the job I will definitely be coming back to Ireland for those week long breaks,” Aidan said.  
“I can’t wait to see the series when it airs on TV. You’ll be awesome I know you will,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.

Their food came not long after that and they tucked in.  
“This is really good,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it is. I had some awesome food in New Zealand too when I was there for those two years filming The Hobbit movies,” Aidan said.  
“Good to hear,” Amber said.  
“Where in New Zealand are you from?” Aidan asked.  
“I am from Hamilton. I manage one of the libraries there, the Hillcrest Public library. It’s not as busy as the central library and I only have a small team of librarians and library assistants,” Amber said.  
“Where is Hamilton?” Aidan asked.  
“It’s about an hour and a half south of Auckland,” Amber said.  
“Right. Is it a big city?” Aidan asked.  
“Biggish, Not as big as Auckland or Wellington though,” Amber said.  
“Were you born in Hamilton?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I was. My mother was born there too. I have lived there all my life and I actually started working at the central library as a library assistant and worked my way up from there. I did a Bachelor of Applied Science majoring in library and information studies through the Open Polytechnic and worked while doing that as it was done via distance learning. So I worked during the day and studied at night. I then did a Master of Library and Information Studies through Victoria University. That’s the University in Wellington and you probably would have seen it while there,” Amber said.

“Yes I know the one. Did you do that via distance learning too?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I did. There were several of us doing it in Hamilton and we would get together once a week for audio conferences,” Amber said.  
“Awesome stuff. I remember seeing parades of graduating students when I was in Wellington,” Aidan said.  
“That’s right. I paraded along Lambton Quay when I went down for graduation,” Amber said.  
They had finished their mains by then and a waitress came and took their plates and cutlery away telling them their desserts would be bought out shortly. While they waited Aidan shared about why it had stopped working with Sarah. They had both had their own projects to do and it meant they’d spent a lot of time apart. It had taken a toll on their relationship and they had grown apart as a result and called it quits.  
“If I got the job and anything happened between us we’d have to deal with you being away for long periods sometimes. What makes you think it would work any better between us than it did with Sarah?” Amber asked.  
“You wouldn’t be going away like she did so when I had down time or time off during shoots I’d always be able to see you,” Aidan said.  
“I guess that would make a difference,” Amber said.

Their dessert came then and over dessert Aidan shared more about Poldark and what the preparation involved. He’d had costume fittings and was learning lines and meeting his co-stars. He had also been to see the locations they would be filming in.  
“It sounds like you’re going to have a lot of fun,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it will be. But at the same time acting isn’t always fun. It can be darn unpleasant such as if you’re filming a scene involving you being the rain. You can end up being soaked through and if the water is cold you can freeze. Or if you’re wearing a heavy costume such as I did in The Hobbit you can over heat and that’s no fun either,” Aidan said.  
“And I guess the odd hours you sometimes may have to work aren’t fun either. I’m glad the job at the National Library here will be regular working hours 9-5. The library is open later than that Mondays to Wednesdays and is open on a Saturday but I would only have to work the odd Saturday now and again which will give me extra hours those weeks,” Amber said.  
“Do you get a lunch hour?” Aidan asked.  
“Dunno yet but I expect so” Amber said.

They had finished their dessert so leaving their bowls and utensils tidily on the table they headed to the cash register.  
“I know we are just friends but would it be ok if I paid for your dinner?” Aidan asked.  
“Sure. Go for it,” Amber said, realizing Aidan wanted to be a gentleman.  
So Aidan paid for their meals and then they returned to where Amber was staying.  
“Would you like to come in for a bit?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Sure why not,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and the two made their way inside and up to Amber’s room.  
“I’ve had a really good time with you tonight Amber,” Aidan said after they’d sat down on the couch.  
“And I with you,” Amber said.  
“Remind me when your interview is?” Aidan said.  
“Couple of days’ time,” Amber said.  
“Have you done any preparation for it?” Aidan asked.  
“I’ve been to the library to familiarize myself with its collections so I have some knowledge of the place going into the interview,” Amber said, “I did that this morning,” she added.  
“That’s a good start. When I have to read for a role if it’s something that is a remake of an earlier series I’ll watch some episodes of that to get an idea of what the character I’m reading for is like. I’ve been doing that for Poldark. Watching the original series is helping me become familiar with my character and what he’s like,” Aidan said.

“Have you read the Poldark books?” Amber asked him.  
“Yes I’m doing that too as they help to flesh out Ross Poldark even more. Of course I won’t be playing Ross the same way as Robin Ellis did as I’ll be putting my own spin on it,” Aidan said.  
“Do you think there will be more than one season of Poldark?” Amber asked.  
“Don’t know yet. I hope so as there are 12 books to cover,” Amber said  
“How many are you covering with this first season you’re filming?” Amber asked.  
“About two of them I think. Each book will be covered in four episodes. The episodes will probably be an hour long each and we are making 8 episodes. Each episode will cover a quarter of a book,” Aidan said.  
“It sounds really interesting and I can’t wait till it comes out next year. You’re going to be magnificent,” Amber said.  
“Thanks. I’m glad you think so. Others who were fans of the original Poldark don’t think so,” Aidan said.  
“Prove them wrong,” Amber said.  
“I intend to,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber who smiled back.  
“I really hope I get this job. Even though it means I will have to move halfway round the world from my family. I don’t know anyone here in Ireland,” Amber said.  
“You know me now. So I will help you settle in as best I can if you get the job,” Aidan said.

They continued to chat until it grew late and then Aidan left to go back to his parents place. As he drove Aidan thought about everything that had happened that day. He had to admit he really liked Amber and was hoping she would get the job. He had enjoyed her company and hoped they would be able to spend more time together before she had to return to New Zealand. At the same time Amber was getting ready for bed and also thinking about things. She was walking on cloud 9 hardly able to believe that she had met Aidan Turner and they had become good friends. And she’d had an amazing time with him both that afternoon and evening. She could definitely see herself having a future with Aidan. Her thoughts then turned to her interview. She had to get that job she had to. It would be a dream comes true if she got the job and was able to move to Ireland. Amber began running over possible questions she might be asked in her mind and coming up with answers to them. Feeling confident she finished getting ready for bed and went over the list of questions she had to ask the interviewer.

Two days later Amber had her interview at the National Library of Ireland. It lasted half an hour and Amber was asked about herself and asked questions to get an idea of how she would run things. At the end of the interview Amber felt she’d sold herself well and felt confident that she might get the job. She asked a few questions and then the interviewer ended the interview telling her that if she was their preferred candidate they’d contact her referees then let her know. After thanking the interviewer for her time Amber left the interview feeling relaxed and happy. She was at a loose end for the rest of the afternoon so as she made her way down to the ground floor and out into Kildare Street she mulled over what she could do that afternoon.  
“Hey how was the interview?” Aidan said, appearing by the door of the library.  
“It went very well. What are you doing here?” Amber said.  
“I wanted to see how it went,” Aidan said, “And I’m at a bit of a loose end again today,” he added.  
“That’s very nice of you,” Amber said.  
“I was wondering. Would you like to come back to Clondalkin and spend the afternoon at my parents place then have dinner there with my parents? I can show you my man cave which I made into a pool hall. And maybe we can shoot some pool,” Aidan said.  
“Sure why not. Shall we grab some lunch first?” Amber asked.  
Her interview had been late morning and it was now lunchtime.  
“Yup I was just about to suggest that,” Aidan said.

So they headed to the café where they had met two days earlier and bought themselves some lunch then found a table.  
“So when will you hear if you’ve got the job or not?” Aidan asked.  
“Next week. They’ve got more interviews this week then will decide and will let us know next week,” Amber said.  
“Cool. Good luck. I hope you get it,” Aidan said.  
“What did you get asked at the interview?” Aidan asked.  
Amber gave him an idea of what she was asked.  
“Did you manage to answer the questions satisfactorily?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I did. The interviewer was really nice and I think she liked me as she said I had all the experience and skills they were looking for. I think I’ve got a really good chance of getting this job. I think I impressed her when I talked about how I managed the team back at Hillcrest Public Library. I’ll be managing several teams here as it’s much bigger than Hillcrest Public Library. But the teams here are run by team leaders who will report to me,” Amber said.  
“It sounds interesting,” Aidan said.  
“It’s going to be very different to managing Hillcrest Public Library but I’m up for the challenge,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan.  
“And I’m up for the challenge of playing Ross Poldark,” Aidan said.

After they’d finished eating Aidan drove them to his parents place. Bryan and Simone Turner lived in a fairly modest house as except for Aidan their children had all left home. When they got there, Aidan parked and led Amber inside. Aidan’s mother was home but his dad was out on a job. Simone smiled when she saw Amber with Aidan.  
“Mam this is Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Is she your girlfriend Aid?” Simone asked.  
“Nah. Not yet anyway,” Aidan said.  
“I’m from New Zealand. Am over here as I had a job interview at the National Library this morning, for the manager job going there,” Amber said.  
“Good luck Amber. Am I right that if you get the job and move here that things are going to happen between you and my boy?” Simone asked.  
“I hope so,” Amber said, “But as there’s no guarantee of me getting the job we’re just friends for now,” she added.

Simone nodded.  
“A very sensible and wise decision,” she said.  
Amber and Aidan chatted with Simone for a while as Simone was interested to hear about New Zealand and then retreated out to Aidan’s man cave.  
“This is awesome,” Amber said looking around.  
“I love playing pool so I created my own pool hall,” Aidan said.  
“I heard about that in Article magazine,” Amber said.  
“Did you get a copy of that? I wouldn’t have thought it would come out in New Zealand,” Aidan said.  
“It didn’t. I ordered it online,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and suggested they play a game of pool. Amber agreed so Aidan racked up the balls and the game started. Aidan was very good which Amber had suspected he would be. She did her best and found herself enjoying the game even though she lost.  
“You’re not bad,” Aidan said.  
“I’m rubbish and we both know it. I had fun though,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad to hear it. Maybe I can help you improve,” Aidan said.  
“Go for it,” Amber said.

So they spent a pleasant few hours playing pool with Aidan coaching Amber and helping her improve her game. It felt amazing when Aidan was standing behind her, his body pressed against hers, to show her shots and she felt her body growing hot.  
“I wish we didn’t have to wait to be together. You make me feel so good,” Aidan said.  
“It’s better to wait than to end up heartbroken,” Amber said,” But you are making me feel good too,” she added.  
Finally Aidan’s father arrived home and Aidan introduced Amber to him. Bryan had the same eyebrows as Aidan and Amber learnt that the male Turners all had the same eyebrows. Bryan also wanted to know if Amber was Aidan’s girlfriend so they explained the situation to him and he also thought it was very sensible that they were waiting to find out if Amber got the job or not.  
“Nothing worse than losing your heart to her if she doesn’t get the job,” Bryan said.  
Aidan nodded. If he was honest he had already lost his heart to Amber and he would be devastated if she didn’t get the job and he didn’t see her again. Over dinner Amber told Bryan and Simone all about New Zealand and her job in Hamilton.  
“When do you hear the outcome of your interview?” Bryan asked.  
“Next few weeks. I go back to New Zealand at the end of this week,” Amber said.  
She had four days left in Ireland and was going to be spending them travelling around the country.  
“What are your plans for the rest of the week?” Aidan asked.  
“Well tomorrow I’m going to kiss the Blarney Stone,” Amber said.  
She then told Aidan the rest of her itinerary. Aidan was going to be busy most of the time with Poldark preparation but told Amber that he wanted to take her out to dinner again on her last night in Ireland and see her off at the airport.

Amber flew out of Ireland after four more days there. She had had an awesome time seeing the sights and doing all the touristy stuff. And Aidan as he’d hoped had been able to see her off at the airport.  
“I’m going to miss you. I’ve enjoyed getting to know you,” Aidan said.  
“Same here,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan had managed to see each other several times over the four days she’d had left in Ireland and had grown very close.  
“If you get the job we will definitely have to try things out. I know for sure I want to be more than friends with you. A lot more,” Aidan said.  
“I will let you know the outcome of my interview,” Amber promised.  
Aidan had given her his mobile number so she could contact him once she’d been contacted by the National Library of Ireland. The two talked until it was time for Amber to board her plane.  
“Have a good flight back to New Zealand and good luck for the outcome of your interview. I will be waiting for you,” Aidan said.  
“I will,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan hugged and then Amber was heading up the air jetty to her plane.

After 29 hours Amber finally arrived back in New Zealand where Nicole was waiting to meet her.  
“How did the interview go?” she asked.  
“Fantastic. I think I’m in with a really good chance of getting the job. And if I get the job there is someone waiting for me back in Ireland. I met someone while I was there,” Amber said.  
“Really? You have an Irish boyfriend waiting for you to go back?” Nicole asked  
“Not boyfriend. Well not yet anyway. I decided I wanted to only be friends until I knew I had the job. Otherwise it could have resulted in heartbreak,” Amber said.  
“Yes good idea. Who is this guy you met,” Nicole said.  
“His name is Aidan and he’s super-hot and nice,” Amber said.  
Amber waited to see if the penny dropped for Nicole. She nodded and began walking towards the airport exit, Amber following.  
“Tell me more about Aidan. How did you meet him?” Nicole asked.  
“We met at a café in Dublin when I was having lunch on my first day in Ireland after visiting the National Library to familiarize myself with the place and its collections. We got talking and he offered to show me round Dublin that afternoon. I accepted and then we had dinner at the Guinness Storehouse that evening. Just as friends of course as I decided I need to get the job before anything can happen between us,” Amber said.  
“That’s very sensible as there’s no point starting anything with this Aidan and then finding you haven’t gotten the job so will be half a world away from him.  
“Yeah my thoughts exactly,” Amber said.

As they exited the airport Nicole asked Amber more about Aidan.  
“He’s from Clondalkin which is near Dublin but he has a place in London too and is between Ireland and London depending on what he’s doing,” Amber said.  
“What does he do?” Nicole said.  
“He’s an actor,” Amber said.  
“An actor eh. Wonder if he’s one I’m familiar with,” Nicole said.  
Amber couldn’t believe that Nicole hadn’t put two and two together and worked out who Aidan was.  
“He could be,” Amber said, deciding to remain elusive.  
“Did he tell you much about his interests?” Nicole asked.  
“Yeah he told me he likes playing pool and doing photography when he can,” Amber said.  
Amber could see the wheels turning in Nicole’s head as they headed to the car they shared.  
“He sounds familiar but I can’t quite place him. How old is he?” Nicole asked.  
“He’s turning 31 this year,” Amber said.  
“Oh wow he’s not much older than you. What does he look like?” Nicole asked.  
“He’s tall with short curly dark brown hair that is getting longer. I have a feeling he might be growing it for the role he is starting soon, a TV role,” Amber said.  
“How will you cope if he’s away filming and you can’t go with him?” Nicole asked.  
“I’ll be fine as he’s promised if we get together that he come back to Ireland when he’s got days off,” Amber said.

Amber knew that as soon as Nicole saw her photos she’d know who Aidan was as there were a few photos of them together amongst her photos. They had an hour and a half’s drive back to Hamilton after they’d got on the road Amber called Aidan to tell him her flight had arrived safely. It was 1.30pm in the UK as it was 1.30am in New Zealand so Amber knew it would be a good time to call Aidan. When he answered Amber told him who was calling.  
“Did you have a good flight?” Aidan wanted to know.  
“Yes I did. It’s 1.30am here and I’m extremely tired and ready to crash,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you made it safely back to New Zealand. I’m just about to finish my lunch break and then it’s back into these dancing lessons. I’ve had riding lessons too but they are pretty much just a brush up of what I already know as I learnt to ride a horse for the Hobbit movies. Oh and I have to learn to speak in the Cornish dialect,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds like fun. Can’t wait to hear how you sound when Poldark airs next year,” Amber said.  
“Does your sister know about us yet?” Aidan asked.  
“There isn’t an us yet. We’re just friends remember. But I have told her I have someone waiting for me back in Ireland and your first name as well as your interests and that you’re from Clondalkin. She hasn’t put two and two together yet,” Amber said.”  
“Yeah I know there isn’t an us yet and really?” Aidan said.

Amber and Aidan were only able to chat for a few more minutes as Aidan had to go back to work.  
“I’ve got to go back to work now. I’ll try and call you in the next few days. Talk to you later. Bye,” Aidan said.  
Amber hung up and put her phone back in her bag,”  
“Was that Aidan?” Nicole asked.  
“Yup I wanted to let him know I’d landed safely back here. He’s had to go back to work as he was on lunch break,” Amber said.  
“Oh right. Time zone difference of course. What a nuisance,” Nicole said.  
“Yeah I’m half a world away from Aidan at the moment,” Amber said.  
“Did you say something to him about Poldark? Aidan Turner’s in that isn’t he,” Nicole said.  
“Yes and yes he is, he’s playing Ross Poldark,” Amber said.  
Amber waited for Nicole to put two and two together and it wasn’t long before Nicole suddenly gasped.  
“Ohmigosh ohmigosh were you talking to Aidan Turner?” she asked.  
“I might have been” Amber said, deciding to continue to remain elusive.  
“You were talking to him. I know you were. I think I’m going to faint. Aidan Turner is actually interested in my little sister. Pinch me I must be dreaming,” Nicole said.  
“Calm down sis nothing is happening at the moment. I don’t know if I’ve gotten the job yet,” Amber said.  
“You actually met Aidan Turner and hung out with him though. You are so lucky. I’d love to be in your shoes and hang out with Aidan sexy hot Turner,” Nicole said.  
“I’m sure you will meet him eventually,” Amber said.  
“When you talk to him next I wanna talk to him,” Nicole said.

He’s calling in the next few days when he gets a chance to. It will probably be either late at night like 10pmish or early in the morning like 10amish,” Amber said.  
“You’d be at work if it was 10amish unless you’re on a day off. Late at night would be better although you wouldn’t want to talk too long as you usually get to bed by 11pm since you start so early in the morning,” Nicole said.  
“That’s true,” Amber said.  
“If I am awake and around when he calls I’d love to talk to him,” Nicole said.  
“I will see what I can do but no promises. And no he’s not coming over here anytime soon so I’m sorry but I don’t think you’ll be able to meet him in person for a while,” Amber said.  
““That’s ok I understand,” Nicole said.  
Amber and Nicole continued to chat until they reached their home at which time they unloaded the car and then went to bed as it was 3am. Amber slept until 10am as she was so exhausted from the 29 hour flight and when she got up it felt like 11 O’clock at night as her body still thought she was in the UK.  
“What do you reckon Aidan will be doing?” Nicole asked.  
“Probably getting ready for bed if he has an early start tomorrow which is tonight our time,” Amber said.  
“Yeah it is. Our day time is their night time and vice versa,” Nicole said.

Three days later Aidan called as promised and it was early in the morning before Amber and Nicole went to work. So after Amber and Aidan had chatted for a bit Amber put Nicole on. Amber saw her eyes go huge after Aidan started talking to her. When she was done chatting with Aidan she put Amber back on.  
“Hey your sister seems really nice,” Aidan said.  
“She is,” Amber said.  
“Look I have to go. It was lovely chatting with you,” Aidan said.  
“No worries. Have a good day and I’ll call again at some point,” Amber said.  
The conversation ended and Nicole grinned at Amber.  
“You’re so lucky. He’s really nice. I hope you get the job and hook up with him,” she said.  
Amber hoped so too. She was busy with work over the following two weeks but she and Aidan found time to call each other from time to time. Finally two weeks after her interview she got the call she’d been waiting for and it was good news. She was being offered the job and she accepted immediately. She would need to start 5 weeks after that. This allowed time for her to work her 4 week notice period then move to Ireland a week before commencing her new job. Amber called Aidan that night at 8pm to let him know the news. He was having breakfast but didn’t mind the interruption.  
“I got the job,” Amber said excitedly.  
“When do you start?” Aidan asked.  
“5 weeks from Monday,” Amber said.  
“Damn I’m in Cornwell at the moment and probably won’t be able to get back to Dublin to be there when you arrive,” Aidan said.  
“Don’t worry I’ll be fine,” Amber said.

Amber returned to Ireland 4 weeks after the Monday she got the call to say she had the job. As Aidan had anticipated he wasn’t able to be there to meet her as he was busy getting ready to start filming. A week later her new job started. At the end of Amber’s first morning of work she headed out of the library to take her lunch break and found Aidan waiting for her.  
“Hey sexy,” he said.  
“Hey Aidan, I’ve missed you so much,” Amber said.  
“And I’ve missed you too,” Amber said.  
“Now you’ve got the job there’s something I want to do, that I’ve wanted to do ever since we hung out that afternoon when I showed you around Dublin,” Aidan said.  
He leant forward cupping her cheek with his hand and Amber realized he was going to kiss her. She felt herself growing warm in anticipation of his kiss and as their lips met, pleasure shot up and down her spine. Aidan’s kissing was incredible and their kiss quickly grew deeper. One kiss led to another and another and soon they were making out, each trying to devour each other’s mouth with their own.  
“That was amazing,” Aidan said, after they came up for air.  
He slid his arm around her waist drawing her close. The feeling of his body so close to hers was electrifying and Amber couldn’t deny how attracted to him she was. She could tell that Aidan was just as attracted to her.  
“Oh by the way I really like your new, longer hairstyle,” Amber said.  
“I had to grow it for Poldark as Ross has longish hair,” Aidan said.  
“You look like Mitchell again,” Amber said.  
“Is that a good thing or bad?” Aidan asked.  
“Definitely a good thing,” Amber said.

The two made their way to the same coffee bar they had met at, hand in hand.  
“I’m here for a few days as I’ve got some time off filming. I want to spend every minute of it with you when you aren’t working. I’m in love with you Amber,” Aidan said.  
“I love you too Aidan,” Amber said  
She smiled at Aidan and squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Over lunch they talked about what they would do over the few days Aidan had off.  
“Have you got yourself a place to live yet?” Aidan asked.  
“Not yet. I’m so glad your folks are letting me stay with them until I have found somewhere,” Amber said.  
“I told you they would. We will tell them tonight that we are officially together,” Aidan said.  
“Shall we shoot some pool?” Amber asked.  
“Definitely as I want to see if you’ve been practicing or not,” Aidan said.  
“There is something you need to know,” Amber said.  
“What’s that?” Aidan asked.  
Amber told him about her beliefs and that she was waiting until marriage.  
“You’re still a virgin? Wow that’s so awesome,” Aidan said.  
“And proud of it too as not many can say they are still a virgin at age 30,” Amber said.  
“You’re the same age as me? Cool,” Aidan said.

“So how is filming going?” Amber asked.  
“It’s going well. In a few weeks’ time they are going to let fans come and watch us filming. So if you want to see me in a uniform and one of the other costumes I wear come along if you can.  
“I probably won’t be able to come as I won’t get any leave for an entire year,” Amber said.  
“Damn,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sure you will look dashing in your uniform. What kind of uniform is it?” Amber asked.  
“It’s a British Redcoat uniform. Ross Poldark fought in the American War of Independence for the British. He was an officer,” Aidan said.  
“Damn I’d really love to see you in that,” Amber said.  
“You’ll see it in the TV series if you can’t make it to Corsham when they let fans come and watch us filming,” Aidan said.  
“If I did come down I guess we’d be seen together so going public,” Amber said.  
“Yeah photos of us probably would be taken but no one would know who you are unless I tell them,” Aidan said.  
They finished their food then went for a walk until it was time for Amber to go back to work. When they reached the entrance to the National Library of Ireland they paused.  
“I’ll be here waiting when you’ve finished for the day. Gonna go catch up with some mates till then,” Aidan said.  
He drew her close and the two hugged and kissed.  
“See you in a few hours,” Aidan said as he let Amber go.

A few hours later Amber was finally finished for the day so she locked her office and made her way out of the library. As he’d promised Aidan was waiting for her.  
“Hey how was your afternoon?” Amber asked him.  
“It was nice and relaxing,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and slipped his hand into Amber’s as they started walking. It was only a short walk to Aidan’s car and soon they were heading to Clondalkin and Aidan’s parents place. When they got there Aidan parked in the driveway and the two headed inside.  
“Hey guys,” Simone said.  
She was in the kitchen plating the dinner up and Bryan was in the lounge watching TV. He added his hellos too. Once Simone had plated the meal up and everyone had sat down to eat Aidan cleared his throat.  
“Mam, Da we have some news. Amber and I are now trying things out. So Amber is now my girlfriend,” Aidan said.  
“That’s wonderful news,” Simone said.  
“Congratulations,” Bryan added.  
“I haven’t been this happy in some time,” Aidan said.  
“I really hope it works out for you,” Simone said.

Amber and Aidan chatted with his parents as they ate their dinner. After dinner they helped with the dishes and were sociable for a while then headed out to Aidan’s man cave. There Aidan racked up the pool balls on the pool table and the game was on.  
“You have improved,” Aidan said, sounding surprised, after they’d been playing for a while.  
“Surprise,” Amber said.  
She grinned at Aidan who grinned back. The game continued until Amber eventually won.  
“Congrats on beating me,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and hugged her. They then chatted about Amber’s afternoon at work.  
“It’s good that you’ve enjoyed your first day,” Aidan said after Amber had told him about it.  
The two then enjoyed a good catch up, cuddled up on the couch.  
“I’m so glad we are now more than just friends,” Aidan said, running his fingers through her hair.  
“Me too,” Amber said.  
They kissed, Amber enjoying the taste of Aidan’s lips on hers.  
“Damn Amber you don’t know what you’re doing to me. I want you so bad it hurts,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at him and the two kissed again. Soon they were making out and enjoying one another’s company. When they came up for air Amber smiled at Aidan.  
“This is the start of a new chapter in my life. Not only have I a new job which is a promotion of sorts as I’m managing a bigger team than I was back at Hillcrest Public library but I also have a wonderful boyfriend who was waiting for me when I came back here,” Amber said.  
“Meeting you has changed my life entirely,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled excited about what the future would bring.  
The End.


	2. The Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a tribute to those who died on 9/11. I wrote this a year ago and shared it on my Aidan Turner fan fiction tumblr. Now it is the right time to share it on here :)

The Miracle  
It was a normal Tuesday afternoon in Clondalkin and Aidan Turner was relaxing at his home. He had just begun studying at the Gaiety School of Acting but didn’t have a class that day so was having a quiet day at home. But his quiet day was about to be shattered. His phone suddenly rang and when he answered it he found it was his girlfriend Amber.  
“Aidan I’m scared. We’re at the World Trade Center and on the Top Of The World observation deck. A plane has hit the North Tower. I’m scared one is going to hit this tower,” Amber said.  
“The heck?” Aidan said.  
“It’s bad babe, really bad. Lots of smoke and fire. We can see what’s going on from over here.  
She sounded really frightened and scared so Aidan began talking softly to her, trying to calm her down. At the same time he went into the lounge and turned on the TV to see if there was anything on the TV about what was going on in New York.  
“I don’t want to die babe. I’m only 18,” Amber said.  
Aidan himself was just 18 and like Amber had just finished high school. He’d met Amber in high school and they’d been an item ever since.

Amber and her family had gone to America for a holiday and Aidan never imagined she’d be caught up in something like that. He watched in disbelief as the news reports showed a plane plowing into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. According to the reports everyone above the impact site was trapped.  
“You need to get out of there. NOW,” Aidan said.  
“Ok I’ll call when we are out,” Amber said.  
She hung up and Aidan prayed that she would get out safely. He continued to watch the news reports coming in and then suddenly a plane appeared in the sky heading towards the South Tower.  
“Amber please please please be heading down out of the building,” Aidan thought.  
The plane plowed into the South Tower going through the 78th to 84th floors and exploded in a fireball. Aidan felt his heart lurch as he had no idea where in the tower Amber and her family would have been in that exact moment. When he tried to call her he only got the voice mail so he left a message hoping she’d be able to reply to it. As the afternoon wore on Aidan became more and more concerned about Amber as he waited to hear from her. Then the South tower collapsed and Aidan still hadn’t heard from Amber so he immediately thought the worst. When his parents came home they asked if he’d heard what was going on.  
“Yes and Amber and her family were on the top of the South Tower at the time the North Tower was hit. They were making their way down when the South Tower was hit,” Aidan said.

Aidan’s parents gaped. They knew that Amber and her family had been on holiday in New York but not that they were going to the World Trade Center that day.  
“They couldn’t have known what was going to happen,” Aidan said.  
He was doing well holding it together but he knew Amber’s chances of survival were very slim. Aidan’s mother wrapped her arms around him hugging him close and that’s when he allowed himself to cry. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he thought about Amber and what she must have gone through if she survived the plane’s impact. He knew Amber was a believer so that gave him some comfort as he knew if she had perished she was in a better place. It was also possible that she may have led those around her to Jesus if she’d survived the impact of the plane and knew the tower was coming down before it collapsed. He knew that if Amber hadn’t survived he’d see her again someday in Heaven and that thought also gave him comfort. He and his parents continued to watch news coverage of the disaster and watched as the North Tower collapsed 30 minutes after the South Tower had collapsed. Aidan felt close to tears again as he was heartbroken about Amber and didn’t know how he could go on. Some of his friends called having seen the footage and through tears Aidan told them that Amber had been in the South Tower at the time the plane had hit and that he’d heard nothing since.

That evening Aidan’s friends came over to offer what comfort they could. Aidan was inconsolable as he still hadn’t heard from Amber or her parents. His friends sat with him and they talked about memories of Amber and her family. Every time the events in America replayed on the TV Aidan would choke up. It was really hard for him to watch.  
“What am I going to do?” Aidan asked, “Amber was my everything. We had even talked about getting married when I was done with my acting training. She was training to be an actress too and was meant to be training with me right now,” Aidan said.  
“You will be fine Aid. I know it hurts a lot right now but God will get you through,” Robert said.  
“Screw God. He could have stopped this from happening. But did he stop it?? No,” Aidan said, choking up again.  
“Don’t say that. You never know she could have survived. They are still looking for survivors you know,” Dominic said.  
“If she was in the tower still when it collapsed I don’t see how she could have survived. She’d have been crushed by the building falling on top of her,” Aidan said.

He was certain that Amber had died as he couldn’t see any way that she could have survived. But a miracle was about to take place. His friends were trying to get him to stay positive when suddenly the phone rang. Aidan’s mother answered it and her eyes went huge.  
“Do you want me to put him on?” she asked.  
Then she looked at Aidan.  
“You won’t believe this but it’s Amber. She’s alive,” Aidan’s mother said.  
For the first time since the South tower collapsed Aidan broke into a smile. Tears of joy were pouring down his cheeks as he took the phone from his mother.  
“Amber is it really you? I thought… I thought… I thought you hadn’t made it,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it’s me. I’m in hospital,” Amber said.  
“How in the heck did you survive?” Aidan asked.  
“We were in the 78th floor sky lobby waiting for an elevator to go down to street level when the plane hit the building. It hit right there and there was a massive explosion. Mam and Da didn’t make it. They… they were about to get on an elevator when the plane hit and flames burst out of the elevator and they were incinerated. It was horrible to watch” Amber said. She began to cry and Aidan wished he could be with her and wrap his arms around her and comfort her.

“Anyway the explosion knocked me off my feet and sent me flying across the room . My left arm was shattered as I landed on it and I was badly burnt but got to my feet and somehow found my way to the staircase and headed downstairs the building swaying around from the plane hitting it and the explosion. I didn’t notice my injuries until I was in the emergency room as my focus was on getting out. There were flames and smoke as I made my way to the staircase. It was really scary and I just wanted to get out of there. There was blood and bodies and body parts and people were moaning screaming and crying It was horrible. I had no idea what had happened until I saw a news report about it. We didn’t hear a roar or anything as the plane approached the building so had no idea of what was about to unfold,” Amber said.  
“I’m just glad you got out safely,” Aidan said.  
“I got out just before the tower fell. Mam and Da are buried in the pile of rubble somewhere. I don’t know if they’ll even be found intact,” Amber said.  
“I’m just thankful you are alive. Your parents are in heaven with Jesus. In Paradise. You’ll see them again,” Aidan said.  
“I know and I’m grateful for that,” Amber said.  
“Once flying resumes I’m going to see if I can fly over there to be with you,” Aidan said.  
“How bad are your burns?” Aidan asked.  
He was worried that she was in a lot of pain.  
“Third degree so as bad as they could be. And a lot of me is burnt including my lungs,” Amber said.  
Aidan wished there was something he could do to help her but there wasn’t. Except for praying.

 

When Aidan got off the phone he prayed for Amber that she would recover fully and that the Lord’s hands would be upon the hands of those treating her. Before he’d prayed he’d told his friends that Amber was alive and they’d cheered and hugged him. Aidan would later learn that Amber was one of only 12 people who would survive from the Sky Lobby on the 78th floor. Most of the 200 or so people who had been there were either too injured to escape down the stairs or had died during the impact or explosion or died before the tower collapsed. When Aidan went to bed that night he prayed for Amber that the Lord’s hands would be upon the hands of those taking care of her and that she would heal up fast. He fell asleep leaving the situation in God’s hands. The next morning Aidan called Amber again and this would be a routine they would get into. It gave Amber a lift to hear Aidan’s voice and he was able to comfort her when she had suffered flashbacks and was upset from that. As the week progressed flying resumed but as a lot of flights had been cancelled there was a backlog so it was a while before Aidan could get on a flight to the US. He was flying to direct to JFK airport in New York. When Aidan arrived at the airport to go to the US he discovered security had been beefed up which didn’t surprise him. Once he was on the plane he was surprised to find that he didn’t feel nervous about flying. 

After 7 hours on the plane Aidan finally arrived in New York. Once he’d collected his luggage he went to the hotel he was staying at and checked in then made his way to the hospital Amber was in. When he reached the hospital he made his way to the ward Amber was in and when he got there he went to the nurses desk.  
“I’m Aidan and Amber Reigns is my girlfriend. Can I visit her?” he asked.  
The nurse smiled.  
“You sure can. I must warn you though we had to put her in a coma as she’s got pretty extensive burns so doesn’t look too great at the moment. And another thing, her left arm was so badly shattered that we had to remove it,” the nurse said.  
This was a major shock to Aidan as he knew it had to be a huge shock for Amber to find out she’d lost her arm.  
“How did Amber react to the loss of her arm?” Aidan asked.  
“She doesn’t know yet,” the nurse said.  
The nurse led Aidan down to the part of the ward where Amber was and left Aidan by the door of the room Amber shared with 5 other patients. Aidan slowly went in and looking around spotted Amber lying in bed hooked up to lots of tubes. She was also wrapped in bandages and there was only a small stump where her left arm had been. Approaching Amber’s bed Aidan smiled.  
“Hey babe it’s me. I’m here now,” Aidan said.

He slipped his hand into her right hand, the only hand she had and squeezed it gently. As she was in the coma she couldn’t talk to him so he just sat with her until he had to go. He visited every day until finally the day came when she was able to be bought out of the coma. He was there when she woke up.  
“A...Aidan??” she asked.  
“Yes babe it’s me I’m here,” Aidan said.  
Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s remaining hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled then burst into tears and Aidan could see that she was a mess emotionally.  
“Let it all out babe,” he said, gently and carefully wrapping his arms around her.  
Amber’s shoulders shook with sobs and Aidan let her bury her head in his chest. Finally Amber seemed to have let it all out.  
“I’m sorry. Everything just came back to me,” Amber said.  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s to be expected that you will have flashbacks. You went through hell up there in the South Tower,” Aidan said.  
“Why did I survive and so many others die?” Amber asked, “I shouldn’t be here. It’s not right,” she burst out.  
Aidan realized she was suffering from survivors guilt.  
“Only God knows why those who died died and why you survived. I’m just glad you are alive and will recover,” Aidan said.  
“I should be with Mam and Da,” Amber said.  
“They are in paradise. With Jesus. They won’t suffer ever again. And we will be with them one day either when Jesus comes again and gathers us to him or when he calls us home. That will be a wonderful glorious day. Imagine the reunion we will have with them,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled as he was right.  
“There’s… there’s something else you should know. You know your left arm was pretty smashed up right? Well they… they had to amputate. I’m so sorry,” Aidan said.  
Amber looked over at the stump where her arm had been and began to cry again.  
What’s wrong?” Aidan asked.  
I know you don’t want me anymore. I’ll understand if you want to call it quits,” Amber sobbed.  
Aidan saw her brace herself for what she expected would come next. It broke his heart that she thought he would leave her because she wasn’t the Amber she once had been.  
“I’m not going to leave you,” Aidan said firmly, “ You’re still the same beautiful person on the inside,” he ended.

“Really?” Amber asked.  
“Yes really. I’d be a real jerk if I left you,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled and looked into his loving brown eyes and realized he was right.  
“I don’t know how I’ll be able to wear a wedding and engagement ring should we get engaged then married as I don’t have a left hand,” Amber said.  
“On your right like the Germans do,” Aidan said promptly.  
“I suppose,” Amber said.  
“There’s going to be things I won’t be able to do,” Amber said.  
“I want you to move in with me once you’re able to go back to Ireland. I will help you,” Aidan said.  
“We aren’t even engaged though,” Amber said.  
“We can sleep in separate rooms,” Aidan reassured her, “We’d be flatting together so I can help you,” Aidan said.  
“As well as being boyfriend and girlfriend. If we are alone together the temptation will be there to get hot and heavy. Can we avoid giving into that temptation?” Amber asked.  
“I think we can,” Aidan said.  
Amber was grateful that Aidan was offering her a place to live as she didn’t have anywhere else to go.

12 Years later…  
“I can’t believe it’s been 12 years since that awful day,” Amber said.  
“You’ve come a long long way,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at him and the two kissed.  
“Yeah I have,” Amber said.  
“You’re an awesome director babe and you look fantastic. Even I have a hard time telling that you have burn scars,” Aidan said.  
Aidan smiled at Amber. She had healed up remarkably well after the 9/11 attacks and her scars were barely visible. He had to look very closely to see them when Amber had makeup on.  
“Thanks babe,” Amber said.  
She looked down at her parents grave and and Aidan drew her close as she began to sob. It was the same every year, they’d visit Amber’s parents grave and Amber would update them on what she and Aidan were up to. It was always a very difficult time for Amber and Aidan was always there for her. They had gotten engaged as soon as he’d finished his acting training and two years after that when Aidan had had some free time from filming various things and Amber was between projects they had finally gotten married.  
Since then Amber and Aidan had been incredibly busy but had always made time to return to Ireland for the anniversary of the attacks. Now Amber was expecting their first child and Aidan smiled as she eagerly shared the news with her parents.  
“They would be so excited if they were here,” Aidan said softly.  
“I kind of hope something of them will come out in bubba,” Amber said.  
“Your parents will never be forgotten,” Aidan assured Amber.  
“I know,” Amber said softly, “Nor will the miracle of my survival. God gave me a second chance and I am making the most of it,” Amber said.  
“When bubba is old enough we will be able to share your miracle with him or her. If you hadn’t survived bubba wouldn’t be growing inside you as we speak. God had a plan for you and even though it included you going through so much pain and suffering he is blessing you with a beautiful bubba and a wonderful directing career. You will manage fine looking after bubba with just one arm and I will help you as I always do when you need that extra help.  
“God is awesome. I am so glad he allowed me to survive as it has meant I have been able to share my story with others and I know others have come to have a relationship with him as a result,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled just glad that Amber had been given a second chance.  
End.


	3. A Series of Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber is in Odessa for the International Film Festival and discovers that she is staying in the same hotel as Amber and on the same floor.

Amber Reigns put her bag down in her hotel room and yawned. It had been a very long flight to Odessa from New Zealand but it would be worth it if she got to meet her favourite actor Aidan Turner who she knew was there for the International Film Festival. She was staying in the Bristol Hotel in a deluxe room which was small but nice and looking around she smiled. After freshening up she decided to go for a walk and find out where the Festival venues were. So heading down to the lobby she headed for the doors to the outside wondering what Aidan was doing and where he’d be staying. As she reached the doors to the outside another person was coming in and Amber couldn’t believe her eyes as it was Aidan. He looked amazing in black skinny jeans and a pale blue top and was pulling a bag on wheels. He looked extremely tired and his hair was mess so it seemed like he’d been sleeping on the plane and hadn’t had a chance to fix up his hair after getting off. She smiled at Aidan who smiled back but didn’t say anything to him as she realised he probably wanted to get up to his room and crash. It was exciting to know that unknowingly she had chosen the same hotel Aidan had to stay at and Amber hoped to encounter him again at the hotel. It would be pretty amazing if they were eating at the same time in the dining room. Amber realised that he probably wouldn’t be staying on the same floor as her as he’d be bound to be in a suite of some kind. The weather was fine and warm and Amber explored the area and found the venues for the Festival. On her walk back to the hotel Amber found herself thinking about Aidan again.

Back at the hotel Amber made her way back up to the floor she was staying on and down the hall to her room. As she reached her room she heard what sounded like Aidan’s voice and he was talking to someone.  
“As I was coming in this babe was coming out. She was gorgeous and I am really hoping to run into her again as she’s obviously staying here like I am,” Aidan said.  
He seemed to be on the phone to someone and talking about her. Even better he thought she was gorgeous. Amber quietly made her way into her room not wanting to eavesdrop on Aidan’s conversation. Her stay in Odessa was getting better and better. Not only was Aidan staying at the Bristol Hotel like she was but he was in a room very near hers. That seemed odd as the room she was in was a deluxe room and not the sort of room she’d expect an actor to be staying in. She found her money then decided to head down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. Leaving her room Amber got another surprise when Aidan came out of his room. He looked refreshed so Amber suspected he’d had some sleep while she was exploring the area. He had changed into a dark shirt and still had the black skinny jeans on. Aidan smiled at Amber and she smiled back shyly.  
“Hey,” Aidan said.  
“Hi Aidan,” Amber said.

“I was hoping to run into you after seeing you earlier as I was coming in. I didn’t realise we were staying on the same floor and that our rooms were so close,” Aidan said.  
“I’m Amber and I didn’t know either. It’s just a coincidence that we’re both staying here and on the same floor and so close to each other,” Amber said.  
“Nice to meet you Amber and yeah it’s just a coincidence. By the way you’re from New Zealand aren’t you? That accent sounds very familiar,” Aidan said.  
“I sure am,” Amber said,” Are you feeling a bit less tired now. You looked knackered earlier when I went past you as you were coming in That’s why I didn’t say anything to you as I figured you’d just want to come up here and crash for a bit,” Amber said.  
“Yeah I am less tired now and yeah I was knackered. I had to work late then drive 4 hours to get my flight and then it was a 6 hour flight. So yeah I haven’t had much sleep in the last 24 hours. How about you?” Aidan said  
“I’m pretty tired too but right now I am heading down to get some dinner,” Amber said.  
“That’s where I’m headed too. Shall we eat together?” Aidan asked.  
Amber broke into a smile. Aidan Turner wanted to have dinner with her? The night was just getting better and better.  
“Sure why not,” Amber said.

They continued to chat on their way down to the dining room and once there were shown to a table. And that was when Amber’s phone rang. It was her best friend Rhonda wanting to know where she was.  
“I’m having dinner at the hotel’s dining room. Where are you?” Amber asked.  
“I’ve just arrived at the hotel so I’m in the lobby,” Rhonda said.  
Rhonda had been on a different flight to Amber a later flight.  
“You’re welcome to join us if you like,” Amber said.  
“Us? You’re with someone?” Rhonda asked.  
“Yeah I am. I’ll put him on so he can say hi to you,” Amber said.  
She passed her phone to Aidan.  
“It’s my bestie Rhonda. She’s a fan too,” Amber said.  
“Hi Rhonda how are you?” Aidan said.  
“I ran into Amber here at the hotel as we’re both staying on the same floor pretty much opposite each other,” Aidan said.  
“Yup see you soon,” Aidan said.  
He passed Amber’s phone back to her.  
“Ohmigosh Amber I can’t believe you’re having dinner with Aidan freaking hot Turner. I will be there as soon as I can,” Rhonda said.  
“Ok see you soon,” Amber said.  
They ended the call and Amber smiled at Aidan.  
“I hope you don’t’ mind her joining us. She won’t jump you I promise,” Amber said.

“Nah it’s all good,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber and she smiled back. They then browsed the menu while they waited for Rhonda to arrive. She arrived about 10 minutes later a huge smile on her face.  
“Hi Rhonda this is Aidan. Aidan this is Rhonda,” Amber said.  
“Nice to meet you,” Aidan said to Rhonda.  
Rhonda sat down at the table and Amber passed her the menu she’d been looking at.  
“Are you coming to my Q and A Rhonda?” Aidan asked.  
“Too right I am. How is Sarah doing?” Rhonda asked.  
“Um I don’t know. She’s in the States and we aren’t together anymore. After she told me she wanted to move there we talked and came to the conclusion that we needed to call it quits. We’d always be apart and it would be too hard. I can’t leave the UK as I’ve just signed a contract to do 5 seasons of Poldark,” Aidan said.  
“I am so sorry to hear that. But that’s awesome news about Poldark,” Amber said.  
“It was an adult decision and a mutual one. We are still friends,” Aidan said.  
“That’s good to know,” Amber said.  
“Amber’s single,” Rhonda spoke up.  
“Shut up Rhonda,” Amber said going red, “Besides I live on the other side of the world from him. Didn’t you just hear him say it would be too hard if he was always apart from his girlfriend, “Amber said?  
“Yeah I did hear him,” Rhonda said.  
“Besides I doubt if he’ll be looking. You’ll still be healing right,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded. Amber seemed really nice and really sensible. He was falling for her and falling hard.

“What are you doing for the rest of the evening?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t know yet,” Amber said.  
“Would you like to see the silent Hitchcock film that is being shown with me?” he asked.  
“Sure that sounds like fun,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who smiled back happily then smiled at Rhonda.  
“After the movie maybe we could go clubbing,” Aidan suggested.  
“Cool idea and should be a lot of fun,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled. He was really looking forward to spending the evening with her and getting to know her better.  
“Amber I don’t know if you know but Becky, Rachel and Jenny are all here,” Rhonda said.  
Amber’s smile left her face as the three girls Rhonda had mentioned were former friends of hers who had dropped her as a friend because they didn’t think she was cool enough to be friends with them. Then she grinned again.  
“I hope they see me with you Aidan. Becky, Rachel and Jenny don’t think anyone would ever want to be with me,” Amber said.  
“That’s a pretty nasty thing to say especially as you’re beautiful and I am enjoying your company a lot. I certainly wouldn’t want to go out with those girls, “Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Amber said softly.

Inside she couldn’t wait to see the looks on the girl’s faces when they saw her and Aidan together.  
“What’s the betting they come crawling back to you,” Rhonda said.  
“I bet they will,” Aidan said.  
“And although I’ve forgiven them for hurting me they will have another think coming if they think I want to be friends with them again,” Amber said.  
“Um what are you going to do tonight Rhonda? I don’t want you to feel left out,” Amber said.  
“You’re welcome to come too Rhonda,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks. I don’t want to be a spare wheel though,” Rhonda said.  
“You won’t be. I’m enjoying your company as well and besides it’s not like Amber’s my girlfriend or anything,” Aidan said.  
“At least not yet,” Rhonda said, winking at Amber.  
Amber blushed again and that’s when a waiter came to take their orders. After he had gone, Amber Aidan and Rhonda chatted until their food came. They continued to chat over their meal and once they were done eating they headed to the theatre the films were being shown at. As they arrived at the theatre Amber spotted Becky, Rachel and Jenny and they spotted her at the same time. And then their mouths fell open in shock when they saw who was with Amber and Rhonda. 

Later on after the movie while Aidan had ducked out to use the facilities Becky, Rachel and Jenny came up to Amber and Rhonda.  
“There is no way he’ll ever be interested in you. What’s the betting he is just being polite,” Becky said.  
“Why would Aidan Turner want to be with someone like you? You’re boring, ugly and just plain weird,” Jenny said.  
“Yeah he’ll soon be running the other way,” Rachel said.  
“Excuse me? Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just say there’s no way I’d want to be with someone like Amber and that I’d soon be running the other way?” Aidan said, joining Amber and Rhonda again.  
He had a scowl on his face and his tone indicated he was not happy.  
“Uh... we were only joking,” Rachel said hurriedly.  
Amber smiled at Rhonda as Aidan proceeded to tell the girls what he thought of them as he was not polite. When he was finished Aidan looked at Amber and smiled.  
“Let’s go. I don’t feel inclined to stick around here any longer if people are going to be nasty to you,” Aidan said.  
Amber, Aidan and Rhonda headed out of the theatre leaving Rachel, Becky and Jenny staring after them open mouthed. Amber was in disbelief of what Aidan had said as he’d said that she was exactly his type and that he was having a fantastic time with her and would continue to do so. He had also said he had been very glad to meet her.

It didn’t take long to go to a nearby club and once there Aidan bought Amber and Rhonda a drink each and then they sat and chatted.  
“Why do those girls dislike you so much? They were horrible to you,” Aidan said.  
“They dislike me because I am not like them. All that’s important to them is looks, clothes and make up. They don’t consider what is on the inside, which in my opinion is more important than physical looks,” Amber said.  
“In other words they are shallow,” Rhonda said.  
“Too right they are. You’re loads of fun and a really nice person. Don’t change for anyone,” Aidan said.  
“I’m not going to. I’m me and I’m special and unique in God’s eyes,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at Amber glad that she wasn’t letting what the other girls said upset her.  
“Amber was friends with those girls until recently when they showed their true colors and dumped her. I know for a fact they had been talking about her behind her back and ridiculing her. You never realised it though did you Amber,” Rhonda said.  
“No I didn’t. I know now that they weren’t true friends. But you are,” Amber said.  
She drank another mouthful of her drink.

Rhonda smiled and nodded.   
“Unlike those bitches I’m not superficial and shallow,” Rhonda said.  
Just then Becky, Jenny and Rachel walked into the club.  
“Oh great guess who’s just arrived,” Amber said.  
“Ignore them. Let them see us having a good time and let them be jealous,” Aidan said.  
Amber grinned at that.  
“Shall we dance Aidan?” she asked.  
Aidan smiled and nodded and they stood and headed to the dance floor where they jammed to the beat of the fast bouncy song that was played. Amber could see the girls sitting at a table drinking and chatting and watching her and Aidan looking really jealous.  
“They look really jealous,” Amber whispered to Aidan.  
“Ha-ha good,” Aidan said.  
The music changed then to a slow song and Amber looked at Aidan not sure what was going to happen. He drew Amber close and wrapped his arms around her and they swayed to the beat of the music.  
“I’m having a really good time with you tonight,” Aidan said.  
“And I with you,” Amber said.  
“I’m really hoping we can hang out on our own later when we go back to the hotel,” Aidan said.

Amber smiled and nodded.  
“I’d like that very much,” she said.  
At the end of the song the two made their way back to the table, going past the table Jenny, Becky and Rachel were sitting at.  
“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Becky said, just loud enough that Amber heard it.  
“It won’t last. You’re useless,” Rachel said.  
“Don’t come crawling to us when he dumps you,” Jenny said.  
Amber could see that Aidan was about to blow his stack at the girls again and gently touched him on his arm.  
“Don’t give them the satisfaction. They just want a reaction out of us,” Amber said.  
“You’re right,” Aidan said softly.  
So the two carried on walking and when they got back to their table Amber and Aidan chatted with Rhonda and finished their drinks then after a while the three danced. They spent the rest of the evening alternating between drinking and dancing before eventually returning to the hotel. Rhonda was staying on the same floor as Amber and Aidan but down the hall a bit. To Amber’s annoyance, Rachel, Jenny and Becky were also staying on the same floor. Amber joined Aidan in his room and Rhonda went to bed.   
“I’ve had a really good time with you tonight. I wasn’t expecting to meet anyone when I came over here but I guess I was wrong,” Aidan said.  
“And I’m having a blast with you. I’m really looking forward to your Q and A tomorrow. Do you have interviews and things to do before and after?” Amber asked.  
“I think so. Haven’t looked at my schedule yet though,” Aidan said.  
“Ok. I don’t know what I’m doing besides the Q and A,” Amber said.

“Can I tell you something?” Aidan asked.  
“Go for it?” Amber said.  
“Those girls are totally wrong about you. You’re exactly the kind of girl that I’d like to be with,” Aidan said.  
“But you aren’t ready for another relationship are you,” Amber said.  
“Before I met you I would have said no but now…,” Aidan leant over and slowly touched his lips to Amber’s.   
Her heart was pounding as he leant over and when their lips touched it was like fireworks were shooting up and down her spine. Their kiss quickly deepened and one kiss followed another.  
“Whoa,” Amber said after they came up for air.  
She smiled at Aidan who smiled back.  
“I just wish you didn’t live so far away from me,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber again then smiled.  
“At least we have the next couple of days together,” Amber said.  
“I really want this to be more than just a holiday fling,” Aidan said.  
“Do you use Skype?” Amber asked.  
“Yes I do. Under a fake name and profile of course,” Aidan said.  
“Very understandable and that’s cool. I use it too though not very often. But I would use it for you,” Amber said.

They were sitting on the couch and Aidan smiled and drawing Amber close he wrapped his arms around her and they snuggled up and kissed some more. His kisses felt amazing and she felt her body growing hot. She could tell from the fact that Aidan’s face had grown flushed that he was enjoying the kisses too.  
“Damn Amber you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Aidan said, “I need you so bad,” he said.  
“There’s something you need to know,” Amber said.  
“What’s that,” Aidan said, kissing Amber again.  
“I am waiting until I’m married. I believe that God created sex for the sanctity of marriage,” Amber said.  
“That’s really cool. I will respect your wishes. Thanks for telling me. I don’t mind just kissing and cuddling,” Aidan said.  
“Cool,” Amber said.  
A bit later on Rachel, Jenny and Becky came past Aidan’s room to go to their rooms and they spotted Amber and Aidan cuddling and kissing, enjoying one another’s company. They stared at each other in disbelief as the two looked very happy then carried on down to the room they were sharing.  
“I just saw the girls go past. You know I think they are jealous that I’m the one who’s getting all the attention from you and not them,” Amber said.  
“You’re right. They probably can’t understand why I’m interested in you and not them,” Aidan said.  
When it grew late Amber said goodnight to Aidan and they shared a goodnight kiss and then Amber went back to her room.

The next morning Rhonda came to Amber’s room and after Amber let her in she turned to Amber.  
“So spill all. What happened when you and Aidan went to his room?” Rhonda asked.  
“We talked and we kissed and cuddled,” Amber said.  
“I thought he wasn’t looking. That he was still healing and he wasn’t ready for another relationship,” Rhonda said.  
“That’s what I thought too but he said that after meeting me that’s changed. And he doesn’t want this to be just a holiday fling,” Amber said.  
“I’m guessing you didn’t sleep with him,” Rhonda said.  
“Of course I didn’t. You know I’m waiting until I’m married to lose my virginity,” Amber said.  
“And he’s ok with that?” Rhonda asked.  
“He’s respecting my wishes,” Amber said.  
“Wow so you and Aidan eh,” Rhonda said.  
“I think so,” Amber said.  
“Those girls will be so jealous when they find out,” Rhonda said.  
“Yup,” Amber said.  
“Let them be jealous. You deserve to be with a hunk like Aidan. They don’t deserve it,” Rhonda said.  
Amber smiled and nodded her agreement.  
“When are you seeing him today?” Rhonda asked.  
“I’m not sure. The Q and A is at 3pm and I’m not sure what he’s doing this morning,” Amber said.  
“Maybe he’ll be having breakfast when are?” Rhonda suggested.

Just then a knock came at the door and Aidan poked his head into the room.  
“Oh good you’re up. I was wondering if you’d like to have breakfast with me,” Aidan said, smiling at Amber.  
“I’d love to. Can Rhonda eat with us too?” Amber asked.  
“Of course,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” Rhonda said.  
“Come in. We’re just getting ready to go down to have breakfast,” Amber said.  
Aidan entered the room and Amber smiled as he looked amazing in a red and purple long sleeved top which he had paired with light blue skinny jeans.  
“I hope you won’t be too hot in that outfit,” Amber said.  
“I’ll be fine,” Aidan said.  
“You look gorgeous,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at her and slipped his hand into hers drawing her close. The two kissed and smiled at each other. The three then headed down to the hotel restaurant and when they entered they quickly spotted Rachel, Jenny and Becky sitting round a table eating. They stared at Amber and Aidan looking sulky as the two were still hand in hand and Amber smiled sweetly at them.  
“They definitely are jealous. Look at them sulking,” Amber said to Rhonda.  
“Enjoy it. It just shows how pathetic they are. If they were the mature adults they’re supposed to be they’d be happy for you,” Rhonda said.

“I agree,” Aidan said.  
The three found a table and browsed the breakfast menu then placed their orders.  
“So what have you got planned for this morning?” Aidan asked Amber.  
“I am not sure. Maybe do some sightseeing around the city,” Amber said.  
“I’m free until the Q and A as I don’t have interviews to do until afterwards,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
“So maybe we can go sightseeing together?” Aidan suggested.  
“I’d like that,” Amber said, smiling.  
Amber looked over at the girls and saw them talking to each other and shooting looks at her and Aidan. She ignored them and began discussing with Aidan where they should go while sightseeing.  
“What are you going to do Rhonda?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m sure. I’d come with you guys but I feel as though I might be a spare wheel,” Rhonda said.  
“Nah you wouldn’t be. You’re more than welcome to come with us,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Rhonda said.

So after they had eaten the three worked out where they wanted to go and then summoned a taxi. They enjoyed a fun morning seeing the sights of Odessa before being dropped back to the hotel. After they had had lunch the three headed to the location of Aidan’s Q and A so they were there before the fans arrived. It was a short walk to the venue for the Q and A and outside Aidan was stopped by a fan wanting to talk to him. Their conversation was interrupted by someone riding past on a bike and grabbing at Amber’s handbag which she had over her shoulder as usual, ripping the bag away from her  
“Oi stop him he has my bag,” Amber cried out.  
“Excuse me please I’ll be right back,” Aidan said to the fan before giving chase.  
Amber watched as Aidan sprinted after the man on the bike wondering if he would catch up with him and retrieve her bag.  
“Are you ok?” Rhonda asked Amber.  
“I can’t believe that prat did that,” Amber said.  
“I’m sure Aidan will catch up with him and get your bag back,” Rhonda said.  
“Well he was good at sprinting when he was at school so I read somewhere,” Amber said.  
“He seemed pretty fast,” Rhonda said.  
About 5 minutes later Amber saw Aidan coming back and she could see he was holding her bag.  
“Is everything still there babe?” Aidan asked, handing over Amber’s bag.  
Amber quickly checked through her bag and nodded.  
“Yes it is. Thanks for chasing after that dick,” Amber said.  
“No problem. He’s been arrested as I made a citizen’s arrest. After I’d kicked his teeth down his throat for stealing your bag,” Aidan said.

Amber laughed at that and Aidan slipped his hand back into hers. The fan who had been talking to him had waited patiently and Aidan resumed their conversation.  
“Oh this is Amber; we met yesterday when we found we’re staying in the same hotel and on the same floor. She’s amazing and I think I’m in love again,” Aidan said, when the fan asked about Amber.  
“Nice to meet you,” Amber said.  
They chatted for a few more minutes then Aidan, Amber and Rhonda headed inside the theatre where the Q and A was to be held. Amber and Rhonda found seats and talked quietly while the theatre filled up. Finally the Q and A started and Aidan and the moderator made their way on stage. Everyone including Aidan had been given headphones through which a translator would translate what was being said. For those who spoke English there would be translation of what was said in Russian and for those who spoke Russian there would be translation of what was said in English. Amber smiled at Aidan and winked and he winked back. Amber listened to the translation of what the moderator was saying which was to welcome everyone then give Aidan the first question. She took the headphones off to hear Aidan answering the question. Amber listened to Aidan answering the questions, enjoying his answers. She and Rhonda each asked a question and she could tell that Aidan was glad to have questions in English.

As the Q and A continued Amber noticed Aidan drinking a lot from the bottles of water that had been provided. She herself was feeling hot and realised that Aidan was feeling it too. By the end of the session Aidan had drunk two bottles of water so Amber wasn’t at all surprised when he ended the session by saying he needed to use the bathroom. She and Rhonda made their way out of the theatre and chatted while they waited for Aidan to join them. When he finally joined them Aidan told Amber he had some interviews to do and gestured to the press area which had a seat with a red backdrop behind it.   
“Ok go do your stuff. We’ll wait,” Amber said.  
“See you after,” Aidan said.  
He kissed Amber gently on the lips then headed over to the press area where Amber saw him talking to the people there then sit down in the seat.   
“So what shall we do now? Do you know how long Aidan is going to be?” Rhonda asked.  
“No I don’t,” Amber said, “I don’t know how many interviews he has to do or anything like that,” she said.

“Oh has Aidan dropped you already?” Rachel said, coming up to them followed by Jenny and Becky  
“No,” Amber said.  
“Well he’s not exactly spending time with you is he?” Jenny said.  
“Look why don’t you guys leave us alone. It’s Aidan’s choice that he’s with Amber. He even told her he didn’t want what they have going to be just a holiday fling,” Rhonda said.  
“He’s playing her. As soon as he goes back to the UK he will forget about her,” Jenny said.  
“Honestly Amber do you really think he’s seriously interested in you? He’s getting a huge laugh out of this and you’ll just get hurt in the end,” Becky said.  
Amber’s face fell and she turned and ran heading for her hotel room. Of course they were right. Aidan saw her as nothing more than a fling while he was in Odessa. He might have said otherwise but clearly he didn’t mean what he said. There was no way he’d REALLY be interested in her. After Amber got to the hotel she collapsed on the bed tears streaming down her face. She eventually cried herself to sleep and after a few hours’ sleep woke up to find Aidan sitting by her bed.   
“What do you want?” Amber snapped at him, “I know you think this, this whole thing, is a huge joke and I know you’re going to drop me cold once you go back to the UK,” she ended.  
“Honestly you couldn’t be more wrong. I love you Amber, despite what those bitches said to you, “They are just jealous that you are with me,” Aidan said.  
He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it then leant forward meeting Amber’s lips with his. Amber hesitated for a moment then responded to his kiss. 

One kiss led to another and another and it wasn’t long before they were making out. Their bodies grew hot and Aidan was breathing heavily. When they came up for air Aidan looked at Amber.   
“I think we should go and do something. We shouldn’t be alone together for too long,” Aidan said.  
“Let’s go and have dinner,” Amber suggested.  
“Good idea,” Aidan smiled.  
So the two made their way down to the hotel dining room, entering the room Aidan’s arm lazily draped around Amber’s waist. Rachel, Jenny and Becky were sitting round a table eating and they looked up as the two entered the dining room, shocked expressions crossing their faces. Clearly they hadn’t expected to see the two still together looking happy. Amber saw them whispering to each other and shooting the two of them glances.  
“You know I don’t think they were expecting to see the two of us looking so happy and still together,” Amber said softly to Aidan.  
“That’s for sure,” Aidan said.  
The two found a table and began looking at the menu.  
“Um Amber? I’m sorry for the nasty things I’ve said to you. All of them,” Jenny said, coming over to the table.  
“Me too. I wish I could take them all back. You’re actually a really nice girl and we were too shallow to realise it,” Becky said.  
“I am also really sorry,” Becky said.  
“Is there any chance we can be friends again?” Jenny asked.

Amber looked at the three girls, realising they were crawling back to her. She had already forgiven them as she always did when they were unkind to her and it wasn’t in her nature to hold grudges. But it was hard to tell if they were genuinely sorry or just saying what they thought she needed to hear so they could be friends with Aidan Turner’s girlfriend.  
“I don’t know. It’s not in my nature to hold a grudge against anyone but how do I know you’re not just pretending to be sorry so you can be friends with me because of who my boyfriend is,” Amber said.  
“You three are pathetic. Crawling back to Amber so you can say you’re friends with Aidan Turner’s girlfriend. You aren’t REALLY sorry at all. Get out of here and leave them alone,” Rhonda said, joining Amber and Aidan.   
The three girls scowled and turning headed back to their table.  
“Those were the most pathetic excuses of apologies I’d ever heard,” Rhonda said.  
“I’d agree,” Aidan said, “You don’t need them as friends. You’ve got Rhonda and you’ve got me,” Aidan said.  
“Too right. I’ve forgiven them as I am not one to hold a grudge against anyone but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be friends with them again,” Amber said.

Aidan nodded as he couldn’t agree more. Rhonda sat down and looked at the menu and then the three ordered their meals.   
“Are you going to the ball tonight?” Rhonda asked Aidan.  
“Yes I’ve got a suit and tie to wear. Are you two going?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes we bought evening gowns with us,” Rhonda said.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Amber asked Aidan.  
“Be my partner?” Aidan asked.  
“Of course,” Amber said.  
She could not wait to see the other three girl’s faces when she and Aidan showed up at the ball together. They would be even more jealous.  
“And you’re welcome to hang with us,” Aidan said to Rhonda.  
They chatted about the ball until their meals came. Amber quietly said grace and then everyone ate their meals. Once they were done Amber smiled at Aidan.  
“Shall we go get ready?” she asked.  
“Yes. I can’t wait to see you all glammed up,” Aidan said.

So the three made their way upstairs and to their rooms where they showered and got ready for the ball. After she had showered and gotten dressed Rhonda came to Amber’s room and the two did each other’s hair and makeup and when they were done Amber smiled happily as she knew she looked good.   
“You look stunning Amber,” Rhonda said.  
“So do you Rhonda,” Amber said.  
“You’re going to knock Aidan’s socks off,” Rhonda said.  
A few minutes later a knock at the door indicated that Aidan was there.   
“Come in,” Rhonda called out.  
Aidan entered the room then stopped a smile spreading across his face.  
“You look amazing Amber, absolutely stunning,” Aidan said.  
He too looked good in a dark suit and tie.  
“You look smoking hot yourself,” Amber said.

 

Aidan smiled and kissed Amber softly on the lips then offered her his arm.  
“Shall we babe?” he asked.  
Amber smiled and took his arm and nodded. They and Rhonda made their way down to the hotel lobby where a car was waiting for Aidan to whisk him to the ball venue. After he and Amber got in the car Aidan turned to Amber.  
“I haven’t told you but there is a red carpet for the stars and their partners to walk along into the ball,” Aidan said.  
“Will the media be there?” Amber asked.  
“Unfortunately yes they will. So we will be going public tonight. Is that ok?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes that’s fine,” Amber said.  
“I can’t wait for the world to find out that I’m off the market again. I’m happy again and I want everyone to know it,” Aidan said.  
“Can you imagine the looks on Rachel, Becky and Jenny when they see little old me getting to walk the red carpet with you? They won’t be able to believe it as they never thought I’d ever get to do anything like this. And it will be me walking the red carpet not them. I’m supposedly not cool enough to do something like that but they are yet it’s me doing it not them. They can totally eat their hearts out,” Amber said.  
“Ha ha yeah they’re going to be green with envy,” Aidan said.  
He grinned at her and winked.

At the venue the car parked where the red carpet began and Aidan got out. Amber could hear the fans lining the red carpet screaming when they saw him as he extended his hand to her. And then she was getting out of the car and joining Aidan. As he wrapped his arm around her waist Amber spotted Becky, Jenny and Rachel amongst the people at the guardrail. They all looked amazing in their gowns with their hair done up in fancy styles and Amber smiled at them. Their jaws dropped in shock when they recognised her and it was all Amber could do not to laugh. Camera flashes were going off all around Amber and Aidan as they began walking up the red carpet.  
“This is amazing,” Amber said to Aidan.  
“Everyone’s wondering who you are. Look at them they had no idea I was going to have a girl with me,” Aidan said.  
Amber could see the stunned looks on the faces of the fans who were attending the ball as part of the festival. None of them had realised that Aidan had begun seeing someone new. They then went past the three girls and they were looking really jealous and annoyed.  
“Did you see their faces?” Amber asked Aidan after they had moved on a bit.  
“Yeah I did. Talk about the green eyed monster. They hate that you’re getting all the attention and they aren’t,” Aidan said.  
“You’re right. I never thought of that. They were always the centre of attention when we were friends as they were pretty and popular. 

Amber and Aidan made their way inside the venue and joined the other celebrities in the area that had been reserved for them. They spent a very pleasant evening hanging out with the other celebrities and dancing. Amber was able to get permission for Rhonda to join them so it ended up being a very fun evening. She didn’t give the three girls another thought. At the end of the night the car was waiting to take them back to their hotel. Once in the car Aidan smiled at Amber.  
“I had a wonderful time with you tonight,” Aidan said.  
“And I with you,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at Amber then found her mouth with his and they kissed. Back at the hotel Amber, Aidan and Rhonda hung out for a while and then Rhonda went to bed.  
“I’ve really enjoyed the last few days with you Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Me too. When I came here I hoped to meet you but didn’t expect anything like this to happen. I didn’t even know that you were single,” Amber said.  
“I wasn’t expecting anything to happen myself,” Aidan said.  
“Guess it’s time to start talking about what’s going to happen after tomorrow,” Amber said.  
“I don’t want to lose contact with you. I am in love with you and I want to continue this. You’re my girlfriend and I mean that,” Aidan said.  
“As I said last night I am willing to use Skype to stay in touch with you,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and asked Amber if she had a piece of paper and a pen.  
“I can do better than that. I have Skype on my phone so I can add you on it right now,” Amber said.  
She disentangled herself from Aidan and got her phone out of her purse. Firing up Skype she looked at Aidan.

“I’m ready. What is your user name?” she asked.  
Aidan told her his username and she entered it then requested to add him.  
“I’ve requested to add you,” Amber said.  
“I’ll accept next time I’m on Skype. Be warned I may have to change my account if anyone discovers that that name is me. As I’ve mentioned before and you can see the name is a fake name as is the profile,” Aidan said.  
“I can understand that. If you used your own name and details you’d have every person under the sun adding you,” Amber said.  
“Yes and I don’t want that. I only add people I trust implicitly such as very close friends or my girlfriend. And that’s you. I allowed Sarah to add me when we were together. I still talk to her occasionally as we are still friends like I’ve said before,” Aidan said.  
“That’s fair enough and I’m ok with that,” Amber said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said, slipping his arms around Amber again.  
“Hopefully I’ll be able to come and visit you in the UK,” Amber said.  
“I hope to visit you in New Zealand after I’m done with filming Poldark,” Aidan said.  
“I’d love to have you visit,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and leant forward and found Amber’s mouth with his and the two kissed. One kiss led to another and another and soon they were making out.  
“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” Aidan said, his lips inches from Amber’s.  
They kissed again and then snuggled up on the couch for a while. Eventually Amber needed to go to bed so Aidan walked her to her room.  
“Goodnight babe,” he said.  
They kissed and then Amber went into her room. 

The next morning Aidan came to Amber’s room and he was dressed a blue long sleeved top and cream pants. His hair was in a ponytail and wet and looked a lot tidier than the day before.  
“You look nice today?” Amber said.  
“Thanks so do you,” Aidan said.  
He leant over to kiss Amber and she kissed back hungrily. After they came up for air they headed down to the dining room meeting up with Rhonda there.  
“What are you two doing today?” Rhonda asked.  
“I’ve got interviews this morning so I’ll be tied up with that. But I’m free this afternoon,” Aidan said.  
“It’s our last day together,” Amber said.  
She snuggled into Aidan who had his arm around her waist and smiled.  
“Are the other three girls around?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah they are at another table and looking jealous as usual,” Rhonda said.  
“Well we aren’t going to let them spoil our last day together,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded his agreement and then the three found a table and ordered what they wanted for breakfast. After they’d had breakfast Amber accompanied Aidan to where his interviews were taking place, waiting patiently when Aidan was stopped and asked to sign an autograph or pose for a photo. After they reached the venue for the interviews they shared a kiss then Aidan headed inside. Amber headed into town and went shopping then returned to where she’d left Aidan after he sent her a text to say he was finished. He came out just after she had gotten back and slipping his hand into hers he drew her close and the two shared a kiss.  
“How did the interviews go?” Amber asked.  
“They went well. I’m glad they are over though,” Aidan said.  
The two decided to get some lunch and went to a nearby Italian restaurant. Over lunch Aidan asked Amber how she would feel if the two of them did a spread in Hello or OK magazine.  
“I would introduce you to the world and tell all about you,” Aidan explained.  
“Sounds like a good idea. Rachel and co will be so jealous,” Amber said.  
“I’m glad you like the idea. I’ll let Andrew, my agent, know and we can go from there,” Aidan said.  
The two finished their meal and then met up with Rhonda outside their hotel. They were going to spend the afternoon exploring Odessa. This time they wouldn’t go to touristy spots as they had the other day but would just enjoy one another’s and Rhonda’s company.

“So what’s going to happen after you go your separate ways tomorrow?” Rhonda asked, after they headed away from the hotel.  
“We’re going to stay in touch via Skype,” Amber said.  
“Yeah we will video call every day since it’s free,” Aidan said.  
“We’ll take turns to call the other,” Amber said.  
“I might let you add me as well Rhonda,” Aidan said.  
He considered her to be a good friend and wanted to stay in touch with her.  
“Cool thanks. Are you going to come to New Zealand to visit Amber?” Rhonda asked.  
“I hope to. And I hope to fly her to the UK to visit me too,” Aidan said.  
“You do know your relationship wont’ stay private for very long. I mean there are already photos of you from the ball up on social media and everyone’s talking about you two,” Rhonda said.  
“Yes and I’m prepared for our relationship to be very public,” Amber said.  
“Everyone is wondering who you are. I bet Jenny and co will be super jealous right now of all the attention you’re getting,” Rhonda said.  
“Ha ha I hope so,” Amber said.  
“I intend to reveal all about Amber at some point when I do an interview,” Aidan said, “We may do a spread in OK or Hello or something like that,” he ended.

She smiled at Aidan who smiled back and squeezed her gently. They spent the rest of the afternoon in peace and after having dinner at the hotel went to that night’s movies. They saw Jenny, Becky and Rachel there but the three didn’t approach them. After the movies they had a quiet drink at a nearby club then returned to their hotel for the final night. The next morning they were both up early and they had breakfast together before travelling to the airport on a shuttle bus from the hotel. At the airport they checked their luggage in with their respective airlines then went through customs and security. Once that was done there were a couple of hours to wait before their flights boarded. They had both been given their gate numbers during check in when they received their boarding passes. So they made their way to the departure lounge and watched planes coming and going until it was time for Amber to go to her departure gate. Her flight was leaving before Aidan’s as it was a much longer flight.   
“Well I guess this is it. Time for Rhonda and I to go home,” Amber said.  
“Are Rachel and Co on your flight?” Aidan asked.  
“Unfortunately yes,” Rhonda said.  
Amber and Rhonda were seated next to each other and Amber was hoping that the person in the third seat in their row would not be one of the three girls.

“Can I have your number?” Aidan asked.  
“Of course you can,” Amber said.

So the two exchanged numbers and Aidan looked at Rhonda.  
“Amber you can give Rhonda my number too. You have my permission,” Aidan said.  
“I will text when we are home,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded and drew Amber close into a hug.  
“Gonna miss you babe but I will come visit once I’m finished filming Poldark as I’ll be on down time for a bit,” Aidan said.  
“I look forward to it. Have a safe flight home and break a leg on the Poldark set once filming starts again,” Amber said.  
Aidan nodded then lowering his mouth to Amber’s found her lips in a long lingering kiss. When they came up for air they parted and Amber and Rhonda made their way to their gate. Aidan watched as they headed through the doors to the air jetty which was connected to their plane. When they were gone he headed to his gate to wait until his flight boarded.  
“Wow I can hardly believe it. I came here a single woman and I’m leaving as Aidan freaking hot Turner’s girlfriend,” Amber said.  
She was excited about what the future held for her and already looking forward to seeing Aidan again.   
The End.


	4. Tweet Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Reigns is shocked when Aidan Turner likes a tweet she sends him then follows her. She is even more shocked at what happens next...

Amber Reigns stared at her twitter unable to believe what she was seeing. 

Aidan Turner @ATurner   
At Birmingham Comic Con this weekend and donated a substantial amount to the 501st Garrison’s fundraising effort for breast cancer awareness.

Amber Reigns @AReigns As a member of the 501st I say thank you very much. 

Aidan had not only favourited her tweet but he had followed her as well

@ATurner favourited your tweet  
@ATurner followed you

Amber was looking at her twitter again and again. She couldn’t think of any reason why he would follow her so clearly it had been a mistake. She had seen that the list of people he followed wasn’t very extensive and had not expected he would ever follow her back. It was thrilling to think he had decided to follow her but there was a persistent nag that he would realise his mistake and unfollow her. So she decided to message him about it. Going to Aidan’s profile Amber clicked on the direct message button

@AReigns Thank u 4 the follow. Did u mean 2 follow me or was it a mistake.

Amber clicked send then took a deep breath then after turning her phone’s notifications on returned to what she was doing. 10 minutes later she heard her phone’s notification sound so checked her phone. She had a direct message on twitter. Opening her direct message box she saw that it was a message from Aidan.

@ATurner Oh don’t worry I meant 2 do that. What costumes do u have?

 

Amber nearly hyperventilated at that. He was actually interested in her costuming? Is that why he had followed her? Ever since Aidan had gotten a twitter account he hadn’t used it much and he certainly hadn’t interacted with his fans the way he was interacting with her. She clicked reply

@AReigns I have 3. A Femtrooper, Sith & a Jedi.

He replied again and the two began talking about her costumes and then about themselves. At first both were cautious with what was asked and answered particularly Amber as she wasn’t sure if it was actually Aidan she was talking to. Until he told her that he had tweeted on his page and she looked at his page and saw that he had indeed tweeted

@ATurner just relaxing @ home & chatting with a friend. 

If she, Amber was the friend he was referring to that could only mean that she was talking to Aidan himself.

@AReigns I saw your tweet. So I am really talking 2 THE Aidan Turner.  
@ATurner You still have doubts? Well my next message should clear that up

A few minutes later Aidan tweeted again, this time a picture of himself holding his phone and Amber could see their conversation on it. He looked nice in a dark blue shirt, his long hair loose and unkempt with a light beard so clearly he was at home as he had said in his public tweet. She was surprised to see he had a beard again but it didn’t look too bad.

@AReigns Looking good   
@ATurner Thanks. This is me when I’m ungroomed

Amber had guessed that from how his hair looked. She sent him a picture of her so he could see what she looked like. A few moments later she had a reply.

@ATurner Damn girl you’re HOT! Do u live here in London?

Amber began to shake as she composed a reply.

@AReigns I WISH! Actually I’m from New Zealand.  
@ATurner U r from NEW ZEALAND??You’re kidding me! Now I really have 2 visit there again and soon. Loved it there it’s so beautiful.

Amber stared at his message in shock again. Was he serious that he wanted to visit New Zealand again? If he did come to New Zealand would he want to meet up with her? She shook her head telling herself that there was no way he could possibly be interested in her. They lived on opposite sides of the world and there was no way it could work.

 

@AReigns How about coming 2 the NZ BOFA premiere? 

Amber pressed send her heart pounding. She didn’t expect for one minute that he would be able to and she hadn’t really been serious about him coming. For that matter she didn’t even know if there WAS going to be a premiere of BOFA in New Zealand. Going to Facebook she went to Peter Jackson’s profile to see if anything had been said. Her phone’s notification sound went off and she checked her notifications and found that she had a notification from Twitter. Going back to Twitter she saw it was from Aidan.

@ATurner I’ve had a better idea. How about u being my guest @ the WORLD PREMIERE of BOFA

Amber almost dropped her phone in shock. He couldn’t be serious. She lived on the other side of the world from him for goodness sake.

@AReigns I like it. But I would need 2 get 2 London and it’s only a few days away.  
@ATurner I will arrange 4 ur airline tickets. They will b emailed 2 u. 

Earlier in their conversation Amber had established that Aidan was no longer seeing Sarah and she’d told him that she was single too. Amber was still in shock at Aidan’s invitation and found herself texting her best friend and her sister Nicole and sharing the conversation with Aidan with them. They both replied instantly, unable to believe how lucky she was and wanting to know if she was really going to go to London to the BOFA world premiere.  
“YES” Amber replied to them.  
They chatted via txt for a while in between Amber replying to messages from Aidan which she shared with her friends. Amber and Aidan were chatting about the premiere.

@ATurner I can’t wait 2 meet you & get to know you.  
@AReigns same here. It’s going 2 b an amazing night.

In the end Amber fell asleep as it was night time for her and she’d stayed up late tweeting with Aidan. The next morning when she woke up she wondered if the previous night had been all a dream but when she checked her phone there was a notification saying she had a message from Aidan.

@ATurner I guess you fell asleep on me. Forgot it was l8 @ night 4 u.  
@AReigns Yeah I did. Sorry.

 

She also noticed she had emails to check so went to her Gmail account. To her shock there was a message from Air New Zealand containing an attachment. Opening it she found that it was two tickets, one to London and one back to New Zealand and the dates on them were the 30th of November and the 6th of December. So Aidan hadn’t been joking about her being his guest at the world premiere. Excitedly Amber printed off the tickets then sent a text to Nicole and Vicky telling them the news. She then messaged Aidan.

@AReigns Got the tix. So excited now. This is REAL.  
@Aidan Turner Don’t worry about what 2 wear or how u’ll do your hair. U will have a stylist who will take care of all that 4 you.

Amber’s jaw dropped. She would have a stylist? This was getting better and better. It would be fun getting all dressed up for the premiere and she couldn’t wait to see how she looked.

@AReigns I am looking forward 2 the flights too. I haven’t flown long haul b4.  
@ATurner U do have a passport right?

Amber told Aidan that yes she did have a passport but that she’d only been as far as Australia which had been a 3 hour flight each way. Going to London would be at least 25 hours including a stopover somewhere.

@AReigns Will someone meet me @ the airport?  
@ATurner Either I or my rep will meet u. You’re staying @ my place.

 

So that explained why he hadn’t arranged for her to stay at a hotel. Amber had wondered about that. She was a bit concerned about staying at his place as she was waiting until she was married to lose her virginity but figured she would be in the guest room and that he would respect her decision to wait. 

@AReigns There is something you need to know. I’m waiting till I’m married.  
@ATurner WOW you’re still a virgin?? Seriously?

Amber replied that indeed she was

@ATurner I would love to be your first ;)   
@AReigns Dream on, so not happening. @ least not this weekend. Sorry

Aidan replied with a boo and a just kidding and assured her he would respect her wishes. 

@AReigns Let’s see what happens when we meet in a few days’ time.  
@ATurner Definitely.

 

A few days later it was the morning of Amber’s flight to London. She had been walking on air for the previous few days and it had been exciting to pack and prepare to go to London.

@AReigns Good morning Aidan, I’m on my way up 2 Auckland 2 fly out. I can’t wait to meet u.  
@ATurner See u soon!

The two messaged back and forward during Amber’s trip to the airport. After she checked herself and her luggage in and went through customs and security she found a seat in the departure lounge.

@AReigns In the departure lounge waiting 2 board my flight.  
@ATurner How soon do u board?

Amber checked the departure board and told Aidan the time her flight would be boarding. They spent the time Amber had to wait messaging back and forth. Finally the call to board was announced and that’s when Amber checked her boarding pass and noticed that she was in business class. The business class passengers were called to board before the economy class so when Amber heard the announcement that business class was to board she messaged Aidan one last time.

@AReigns Boarding now so will message when we get 2 LA. Won’t be able to message while in flight.   
@ATurner K. Have fun.

 

Amber boarded her flight and after getting settled and buckling her seatbelt she had a look to see what the inflight movies were. It was going to be a long time before she could message Aidan again. After all the passengers were on board the safety message played and Amber watched the air hostess near her as she demonstrated various things. The plane was beginning to move while this was going on and Amber knew she was on her way to London. 13 and a half hours later the plane landed at LAX and Amber wearily made her way off the plane and through customs to the transit lounge she would have to wait in for the two hours they were off the plane. Once there she connected to the free airport Wifi and messaged Aidan.

@AReigns Arrived @ LAX and am in transit lounge. Will re board plane in two hours time. Then I have another 10 hours of flying 2 go.  
@ATurner Good 2 know you made it 2 LAX safely

The two messaged back and forth while Amber waited in the transit lounge to re board her plane. Aidan talked excitedly about showing Amber around his place and London. Just before boarding the plane again Amber messaged Aidan

@AReigns Time for me 2 re board the plane. I will b arriving @ 10.40am.  
@ATurner When you’ve landed text me baby. 

Amber replied with a will do and then logged off twitter as she needed to re board the plane. The next ten hours were long and boring but finally the plane landed at Heathrow Airport. After it had taxied to the terminal there was a short wait while the air jetty was attached to the plane and then the passengers were able to leave the plane. Amber made her way off the plane and down through the gate, entering Heathrow Airport. She logged onto their wifi and messaged Aidan.

@AReigns Landed at Heathrow & heading 2 get my luggage.  
@ATurner Yay ur here @ last  After u’ve got ur luggage go 2 the main entrance. My rep will meet u!

Amber replied with an ok and Aidan then explained in a series of messages that he was sending a rep to meet her because there was the likelihood that he’d be recognised and things would get crazy if that happened. His rep would drive her to his apartment. Amber collected her luggage and after going through customs and immigration procedures she headed out to the main entrance. As promised she was met by Aidan’s rep, his PA.  
“Amber Reigns I presume. Aidan sent me to meet you,” the rep said.  
“Yes that’s me,” Amber said.  
“Aidan’s really excited about meeting you,” the rep said.  
“I know. And I’m excited about meeting him,” Amber said.  
The rep loaded her bag into the car and then Amber got in the passenger seat and going to her twitter direct messages page sent Aidan a message.

@AReigns In rep’s car on way 2 ur apartment. See you very very soon.  
@ATurner Yay.

It was a bit of a drive to Aidan’s but when they got there Amber messaged Aidan again.

@AReigns Have just arrived @ ur’s. Coming up drive way now.  
@ATurner Be right down.

Amber got out of the car and Aidan’s rep got her bag out of the boot and then left. A door opened and Aidan was there. He looked amazing in black skinny jeans, and the dark blue shirt he’d been wearing a few days earlier in the photo he’d tweeted to her.   
“Heyy it’s awesome to finally meet you,” Aidan said.  
He enveloped her in a hug and it felt amazing. His accent was to die for.  
“It’s fantastic to meet you too,” Amber said.  
“You’re even more beautiful in person and I’m so glad you were able to come. And I love your accent it’s gorgeous,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at her and she smiled back.   
“Thanks. I don’t think I have an accent but I suppose as you’re not a kiwi you would think I do,” Amber said.  
“Something like that,” Aidan said.  
“Just like when you talk you wouldn’t think you have an accent but to non-Irish people you would,” Amber said.  
“Come let me show you around,” Aidan said, slipping his hand into hers.  
He led her into his apartment block and they made their way upstairs to his penthouse apartment.  
“Is this where Sarah used to live too?” Amber asked, once they were inside.  
“Yes… yes she did. But not anymore,” Aidan said.

He showed her the guest room and she put her bag there. His bedroom was right next door and it was a typical guy’s room. The apartment itself was modern and very flash with open plan dining, lounge and kitchen. After Aidan had finished showing Amber around he led her over to the couch and sitting down gently pulled her down to join him, wrapping his arms around her.  
“I’ve been waiting so long to do this,” Aidan said, his lips inches from hers.  
The feeling of being so close to him was amazing and Amber snuggled into him as he closed the gap between their lips and kissed her softly. Their kiss quickly deepened and one kiss followed another.  
“I’m taking you out to dinner tonight,” Aidan said, after they came up for air.  
“I like the sound of that,” Amber said, nuzzling into him.  
“And this afternoon we’re going sightseeing around London. I want to show you all the sights,” Aidan said.  
“Sounds good and I’d love to see Buckingham Palace and Westminster Abby” Amber said.  
“We can do that,” Aidan said.  
He lowered his mouth to Amber’s again and the two kissed again.   
They stayed snuggled up and spent the next couple of hours talking. It felt so right and comfortable being snuggled up with Aidan.

At lunchtime Amber offered to make lunch for the two of them.  
“Go for it,” Aidan said.  
She found that he had a reasonably well stocked fridge and pantry and put together a healthy salad which they had on bread rolls. After they’d finished lunch and cleaned up they headed out in Aidan’s car. He had a BMW i8 and it was very fancy just like his apartment.   
“Ever thought of having a personalised plate such as Kili1 or something like that?” Amber asked, noticing he had a regular number plate.  
“I wouldn’t do that. Everyone would know who the car belonged to. I don’t want that as I value my privacy. Mark Hadlow has a personalised plate. It’s Dori1 or something similar to that. He can have that,” Aidan said.  
“That’s totally fair enough. Your private life is your private life,” Amber said.  
“You bet it is. I just wish that some fans would get that. Most are fantastic but there are a few who think its ok to take photos of me when they encounter me. Sometimes that can be a tad annoying.  
“They should ask if it’s ok or do it discretely so they don’t annoy you,” Amber said.  
“Yes they should but they don’t,” Aidan said.  
“I wonder how soon it will get out that you’re seeing someone new,” Amber said, “That is if I am your girlfriend,” she added.  
“Of course you are. There isn’t anyone else I’m interested in right now. I know you live on the other side of the world from me but we will keep in touch via twitter after you go back to New Zealand and I will definitely visit and fly you here to see me like I have now,” Aidan said, “And as for when it will get out well we will be going public tomorrow night at the BOFA premiere. It will be the first time we’ll be seen together in public,” Aidan said.  
“Unless someone sees us out and about today,” Amber said.

They spent a fun few hours driving around London with Aidan showing Amber all the touristy sights. She took lots of photos including some selfies of her and Aidan sharing them on her Facebook with the status of ‘you guys can be the first to know. I’m seeing someone new and I’m his guest at the BOFA world premiere tomorrow night!’   
Not surprisingly her phone went crazy with notifications as her friends liked her photos and commented on them. Everyone other than Nicole and Vicky were shocked to see her with Aidan and could hardly believe that she was going out with him. They were insanely jealous that she was getting to go to the BOFA premiere with Aidan but happy for her. Back at Aidan’s the two relaxed until it was time to go out to have dinner. After they had showered and changed, Aidan drove Amber to the restaurant he’d chosen for them to go and after finding a park the two made their way inside. There weren’t many people around so they made it inside unmolested.  
“We’ll be eating in a private booth so that I’m left alone. That’s one reason why I like this place,” Aidan said.  
They were shown to a private booth as he had said they would be and were given menus. It didn’t take Amber long to choose what she wanted and soon they were ordering. While they were waiting for their food to come Aidan shared with Amber what to expect at the premiere. 

They enjoyed a delicious dinner and when it was over Aidan drove to his favourite make out spot. After he parked they got in the backseat of his car and cuddled.  
“I’m having a really good time with you Amber,” Aidan said.  
He leaned over and found Amber’s mouth with his. Amber responded to his kiss and one kiss followed another and another.  
“Even though we’ve just met this feels so right,” Aidan said when they came up for air.  
“I wish I didn’t have to go back to New Zealand,” Amber admitted.  
“We will make it work. We have twitter and we can visit each other,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and kissed her again. Soon they were making out and it felt incredible. Amber’s hands were entangled in Aidan’s long dark curls and his hands were caressing her back.  
“I can’t believe that this time tomorrow night I Amber Reigns will actually be walking on the red carpet at the BOFA premiere,” Amber said, when they came up for air.  
“Actually its green carpet and you better believe it,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at her and gently squeezed her.  
“I can’t wait to see you all dressed up. I know you’re going to look beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks. I can’t wait to meet Richard and Orlando and everyone,” Amber said.  
The two headed back to Aidan’s place after making out for a little while longer

The next morning Amber checked her Facebook and discovered that fans had to get wristbands to be in the pens near the green carpet.  
“Man am I glad I’m your guest,” Amber said showing Aidan the posts about it.  
“Please enjoy yourself today. I want you to have an awesome time. The fans will be pleased I’m happy again so will be nice,” Aidan said.  
“What is the plan for today?” Amber asked.  
“We have to go to a hotel near the venue of the premiere where your stylist and the person grooming me will meet us. We will be apart while that is done but will meet up again after that and travel to the venue together. Then when we will arrive we’ll get out of the car and walk down the green carpet together. The press will be out in force so we will probably be asked to pose for photos and I may have to do some interviews. We may also interact with the fans before going inside. Once inside we will be seated in a separate area that is especially for the celebrity guests. I may have to go on stage with Peter who will undoubtedly say a few words and I may have to say something myself. After the speeches we will watch the movie. And it won’t have trailers like it will in other theatres. After the movie is over we are going to an after party. We may interact with fans again when we leave as they often try to catch us coming out,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded. It sounded exciting and a lot of fun.

After lunch Aidan drove himself and Amber to the hotel where they were to meet the people styling and grooming them. On the way Aidan explained to Amber that the gown she’d be wearing would be one that had been leant to the stylist by a designer for her to wear.  
“So it will have to be returned,” Amber said.  
“Unfortunately yes,” Aidan said, “Same with my suit and tie,” he added.  
Once they were at the hotel they were introduced to the people who would be styling them. All too soon Amber was whisked away from Aidan. The first thing that was done was to color and cut her hair. Her regrowth was bleached and toned and once that was done she was given a light trim then her hair set in curlers. Once the set had dried her the curlers were taken out and her hair pinned up in a fancy hair up style. A few curls were left out to frame her face and they softened the look. Then her makeup was done and the overall effect once that was done was stunning. Amber picked up her phone and went to her twitter private messages box.

@AReigns Am loving what is being done so far. I think you’ll like it too.  
@ATurner I look forward to seeing your finished look.

The final part of the styling was for Amber to try on the gowns that had been selected for her and to choose one to wear. It was fun trying on the gowns and seeing how she looked. Eventually Amber and the stylist settled on a rose one shoulder chiffon dress with decorative beading on the bust. The dress’ bodice was fitted and the skirt hung straight down. The finished look was stunning and Amber smiled. Her lipstick and eye shadow matched the dress and some eyeliner made her eyes pop out. A small purse and some heels which matched the dress completed her look. 

@AReigns I’m wearing a rose pink dress if you need your tie or anything to match.  
@ATurner Thanks will let the guy grooming me know.

Once Amber was styled she was able to return to the room where she and Aidan had met the stylist. A short while later Aidan came in, dressed in a blue monogram tuxedo which Amber would later learn was from Hardy Amie’s Fall Winter 2014 collection. When he saw Amber his eyebrows shot so high that they nearly disappeared into his hair.  
“Babe you look stunning. Absolutely stunning,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and Amber smiled back.  
“You amazing yourself,” she said.  
Aidan’s hair had been pulled back in a man bun and his beard had been trimmed so he looked tidy. Over all he looked very very sexy and Amber felt her body going hot just looking at him.  
“You don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Aidan said in her ear.  
“Think about someone other than me if you need to,” Amber advised.  
They chatted until it was time to go to the premiere at which point they made their way out to the car that was taking them to the venue. After they got in the car they were whisked to the venue where they got out of the car at the start of the green carpet. Aidan got out of the car first and Amber could hear the fans screaming when they saw him. She saw Aidan holding out his hand to her so taking his hand got out of the car and joined him. Aidan slid his arm around her waist and the two smiled at the fans. They were staring at Amber with shocked and amazed looks on their faces. Clearly they hadn’t expected Aidan to be with anyone.

The two began making their way down the green carpet stopping to pose for photos and to interact with the fans. At one point Amber heard one girl say to the one next to her that she wished she was her as she was so pretty. It was a nice compliment and Aidan smiled at her having heard it too. When they reached the press pen the two had to stop and pose for photo after photo. It quickly grew annoying but Amber continued to smile and put up with it, doing what the press asked. Then she waited patiently as Aidan was interviewed by a number of people. Finally they were able to carry on walking and made their way past more fans, Aidan stopping and interacting with them. They too were looking shocked to see that Aidan had Amber with him. Then they went inside and joined the other cast members.  
“Hey Aid, who’s the looker?” Richard Armitage greeted Aidan.  
The others were all looking at Aidan and Amber and there were some surprised looks on people’s faces.  
“This is Amber,” Aidan said, introducing Amber.  
“Hi everyone,” Amber said.  
There were a few stunned looks as the others realised where Amber was from.  
Aidan introduced everyone to Amber then told them about how the two had met via twitter.   
“That’s crazy,” Richard said.  
“Amber is the nicest loveliest girl I’ve met,” Aidan said, “I don’t regret inviting her to be my guest tonight for one minute,” he added.  
“Well good luck to you,” Richard said.

Amber chatted with the others and watched as the cast members posed with each other and for some group photos. Finally everyone made their way to the area reserved for the cast members and celebrity guests and took their seats. Peter Jackson took to the stage in front of the screen to introduce the movie and then the cast members each spoke a few words. Amber quietly drooled over Aidan when it was his turn. When Aidan re-joined her he entwined his fingers with hers again and squeezed her hand.  
“You were awesome,” Amber said softly,  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
The movie started then so the two had to stop talking. It was exciting and Amber enjoyed every moment of it except for when Kili and Fili died during the battle of the five armies. It was very upsetting to see them die even though she knew it was going to happen and she ended up in tears.  
“Sorry babe I should have warned you,” Aidan said softly.  
“It’s ok I knew it would happen,” Amber said.  
Aidan slipped his arm around Amber and gently hugged her. She composed herself and continued to watch the movie but broke down again during Kili, Fili and Thorin’s funeral scene.   
“Thank goodness my makeup is waterproof,” Amber commented softly to Aidan.  
“Yeah,” Aidan said.

Once the movie was over the celebrities mingled in the foyer until it was time to go to the after party. Amber chatted with the other cast members getting to know them. Aidan had his arm draped lazily about her waist.  
“Everyone’s going to be talking about you guys tomorrow,” Orlando said.  
“No one expected you to turn up with a girl,” Richard said.  
“We all thought you were single still,” Ryan Gage added.  
“Let them talk about us. We’ve gone public tonight,” Aidan said.  
“Everyone’s going to want to know who you are and all about you Amber,” Orlando said.  
“I am prepared for that. I know that dating Aidan means our relationship will be very public,” Amber said.  
“We will still try and keep our private lives private,” Aidan said.  
He and Sarah had managed to do just that.  
“You look amazing Amber,” Luke Evans said joining them.  
“Thanks,” Amber said.  
“I can see why you’ve fallen for her,” Luke said to Aidan.

Everyone continued to chat until the cars arrived and then Amber and Aidan made their way outside. The fans were still there and they cheered for Aidan again. He headed over to interact with them and Amber couldn’t help but laugh when he didn’t lift his foot high enough to clear the velvet rope and caught his foot in the rope. He teetered comically trying to free his foot then finally freed it and got over the rope. The fans let out an ooh when he teetered wondering if he was going to fall. When he finally re-joined Amber she grinned at him.  
“Fail,” she said.  
“Shut up,” Aidan said.  
“Did you go for a nice trip?” Amber said.  
Aidan shot her a dirty look then laughed realising he had to have looked really silly.  
“I hope no one caught my fail on video. I must have looked a right plonker,” Aidan said.  
“I have no idea,” Amber said,” And yeah you did. Sorry,” Amber said.  
“At least I didn’t hit the deck. That would have been much worse as it would have been way more embarrassing,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah and even funnier,” Amber said.  
Aidan glared at her then grinned.

“Yeah it would have been I guess,” Aidan said.  
“You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” Amber asked.  
“Nah only my pride was hurt. I laughed it off though,” Aidan said.  
Amber was relieved about that as she’d have hated for him to have gotten hurt. The two made their way to the car that was waiting for them and got in it. They were whisked to the after party which was at a nearby club. There they socialised with the other cast members and celebrities that had attended the premiere. Some of them had seen Aidan’s fail and gave him some good natured teasing about it. Aidan had bought Amber a drink as well as one for himself, a Guinness. Amber had a glass of wine. It was fun mingling with the celebrities and the fans who had won a trip to the premiere. They chatted with Aidan and he introduced Amber to them.  
“Is she your girlfriend?” one of them asked.  
“Yes,” Aidan said.  
“I thought you were single,” another of them said.  
“Things change. I met Amber on twitter and invited her to be my guest tonight. Best decision I’ve ever made,” Aidan said.  
“Wow that is so cool. You’re so lucky Amber,” one of the fans said.  
“I know. I couldn’t believe it at first that Aidan wanted me to be his guest,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and gently squeezed Amber and the two chatted with the fans about how they would make it work.

At the end of the after party the two made their way out of the club and were driven back to the hotel where they had been groomed and styled to collect Aidan’s car. As Aidan had had a few drinks but Amber had only had a couple and was still sober Aidan gave her his car keys and she drove back to Aidan’s place. There she put his car in its allotted space in the shared garage the apartment block users used then the two headed up to Aidan’s apartment.  
“So how did you enjoy yourself tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“I had an absolute blast,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who smiled back.  
“I can’t wait to get out of this jacket. Truth be told it’s a bit small so it’s a bit tight. I’m not sure how it happened but I suppose I must have gained some muscle since I was measured a few weeks ago. They do that so they can provide outfits in our size. That’s why after you said you’d be my guest tonight I asked you for your dress and shoe size. I gave them to my PA who gave them to the lady styling you,” Aidan said.  
Amber had noticed that his tux jacket seemed a little tight but hadn’t commented on it. The two headed to their rooms to change and get ready for bed. Amber thought about her evening as she changed. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have been able to attend the BOFA world premiere as Aidan’s guest and to have become his girlfriend. To think liking and replying to one of his tweets had led to this.  
End.


	5. The Best Christmas Present Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan Turner recieves a Christmas message via video from Amber and goes to where she lives to thank her in person.

Amber Reigns re watched the video she had recorded for Aidan Turner to wish him a Merry Christmas. She hated how she sounded on video but had to admit the video was actually ok. Going to Twitvid she logged in and uploaded her video then sent it to Aidan’s official twitter adding a Christmas greeting with it. Hoping Aidan would see the video Amber logged off Twitvid then breathed a sigh of relief. The video was sent and she could forget about it. She had no idea if Aidan would actually see the video as his twitter was run by his management and had been set up to combat twitter accounts that purported to be Aidan but were most definitely not Aidan. So Amber had no idea if Aidan even looked at the twitter account. It would be disappointing if he didn’t see the video but she knew it was likely that he wouldn’t. It would be great if Aidan did see her video and if he responded that would be a bonus. In fact she would die and go to heaven if he actually replied to it. She had plenty to do to prepare for Christmas as her family was coming to her place on Christmas day so it wasn’t long before she had put the video out of her mind. She did wonder what Aidan was doing for Christmas as things hadn’t been great between him and Sarah the previous few months. She didn’t even know if Aidan and Sarah were still together as it had been commented that Aidan hadn’t looked happy in recent photos of them together and hoped if they weren’t that Aidan wouldn’t be hurting over Christmas. She knew if Aidan was single there was no way that anything can ever happen between them as she lived so far away from Aidan.

Two weeks later Aidan was checking his email when he saw that he had a message from his agent. Opening it he saw to his surprise that it was a link to a video. His agent had included a message saying that he thought Aidan might like the video. Curious Aidan double clicked the video and a beautiful blonde girl came up on the screen. The video was a Christmas message to him and it bought a smile to his face. The girl’s name was Amber and her accent was adorable. Aidan watched the video several more times then downloaded it to his computer so he could watch it again. The message had been just what he needed as he had been lonely ever since his relationship with Sarah had fallen over. Aidan then clicked reply on the message and typed a message.

Hi Andrew,  
Thanks for the lovely video message. Can you find out who the girl in the message is as I’d really like to meet her and thank her for the message in person! From her accent I would say she is from New Zealand. Her name is Amber and that’s the only thing I know. Thanks mate.

He hit send then closed his email programme. A couple of days later Andrew got back to him. The girl was one Amber Reigns and was from New Zealand as he’d thought. Andrew provided him with a link to her Facebook page and Aidan opened it eagerly. It didn’t take him long to find out the town she lived in and that she was single and the same age as him. And not much longer after that he had booked himself on a flight to New Zealand and made arrangements to get to the town Amber lived in via bus from Auckland International Airport. Once that was done Aidan watched Amber’s video again. He was taking a huge risk travelling all that way to meet someone who was essentially a complete stranger.

About a week after that Amber was busy wrapping Christmas presents when a knock came at the door. Going to the door Amber opened it and almost fainted in shock to see Aidan standing there. H  
“Hey I’ve come to say thanks for that awesome message you sent me via twitter. My agent, Andrew emailed me a link to it. It was just what I needed to see and hear right now,” Aidan said.  
“You came all this way just to tell me that. Would have been much cheaper and easier to have emailed me,” Amber said, a smile on her face.  
She was guessing that there was more to it than just thanking her.  
“Well not just to tell you that. I wanted to meet you in person as well as you seemed such a nice person and to be honest I think you’re beautiful,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled softly at him.  
“Come in. Sorry the place is a bit of a pigsty at the moment. I’m wrapping Christmas pressies,” Amber said.  
“No worries,” Aidan said following her inside.  
“So what did you mean when you said my message was what you needed to see and hear right now?” Amber asked.  
Aidan took a deep breath.  
“Sarah and I… we finished about 3 months ago. I’ve been lonely ever since,” Aidan said.  
“Oh man I’m so sorry you must be heartbroken,” Amber said.  
“I’m actually happier now as I had been unhappy for a while as had Sarah. You may have noticed that we hadn’t been looking happy in photos recently. Things hadn’t been good between us for a while before we made the decision to call it quits,” Aidan said.  
“That sucks that you weren’t happy,” Amber said.  
“I’m happier now that we’ve called it quits as we are both free to find someone new. To be honest I kind of felt as though I was tied to something that wasn’t working anymore,” Aidan said.

Amber nodded. She herself hadn’t been with anyone for quite some time.  
“So what are you going to do now? Is there anyone else?” Amber asked.  
“Well to be honest that’s another reason why I came to meet you. As I said before I think you’re beautiful and I am kinda hoping something might happen,” Aidan said.  
He looked down unsure of what her reaction would be.  
“I would love to get to know you better and spend time with you. How long are you here in New Zealand for?” Amber asked.  
“Well I have to be back in Ireland early next year to start working on a movie called The Secret Scripture but until then I’m free. So I’m here for a couple of weeks,” Aidan said.  
“What about having Christmas with your family?” Amber asked.  
“Not this year. I was meant to be having it in London with Sarah; just the two of us but our split put the kibosh on that idea,” Aidan said.  
“You’re welcome to join with us. My family is coming to join me on Christmas day,” Amber said.  
“I was hoping you’d say that,” Aidan said.  
Amber headed into the lounge and Aidan followed her. He stopped Amber when they were under the mistletoe she’d hung above the entrance to the lounge and turned her to face him, pointing upwards. Amber then remembered the mistletoe and realised what was coming next. Aidan leant down and gently met Amber’s lips with his. She kissed back and Aidan quickly deepened the kiss. It felt amazing and one kiss quickly led to another and another. Finally they came up for air and Amber smiled at Aidan and the two went to the couch and sat down.

“I’m sorry for kissing you like that. I shouldn’t have as we aren’t even together yet,” Aidan said.  
“It’s ok I enjoyed it as much as you did,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled at Amber relieved to hear that.   
“Have you seen the Battle of the Five Armies yet?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I have. It was very sad and I cried when Kili and Fili died. Especially when Kili died as he’s my favourite. You seem to be making a habit of playing characters that die. Mitchell, Mel and Kili all die,” Amber said.  
“It isn’t intentional that I make a habit of that,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled at Aidan. He looked great in pale blue skinny jeans and a dark hoodie. His hair for once was loose and the whole look was amazing. She was highly attracted to him and she could tell he was just as attracted to her.  
“Would you mind if I finished wrapping those presents?” Amber asked.  
“No go for it,” Aidan said.  
So Amber went back to wrapping presents chatting with Aidan while she worked. They chatted about their interests and their lives.  
“What time should I be here tomorrow?” Aidan asked at one point.  
“Well I will be going to church in the morning and my family will arrive around 11am,” Amber said.  
“Would you mind if I came to your church tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“No everyone is welcome,” Amber said, “It is Protestant though not Catholic,” Amber said.  
“All good. I am not practicing as a Catholic even though I was raised as one. I haven’t practiced since I left home after finishing at Gaiety,” Aidan said.

Amber nodded.  
“That’s fair enough,” she said.  
“It wasn’t for me,” Aidan said.  
“Each to their own,” Amber responded.  
Once the presents were wrapped Amber put them under the tree and then re-joined Aidan on the couch.  
“We are having a carol service tonight at church. Wanna come?” Amber asked.  
“Would love to,” Aidan said.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together getting to know one another and having a lot of fun. When it was time for dinner Amber invited Aidan to stay and have dinner with her.  
“That would be nice,” Aidan said.  
Amber made them a chicken casserole and Aidan thought it was delicious.  
“You’re an amazing cook. This is delicious. Is there any more of it?” Aidan said.  
“There’s plenty more. Help yourself,” Amber said  
Aidan nodded and helped himself to more. Once dinner was over and the dishes were done the two relaxed in the lounge until it was time to go to the carol service.  
“I hope people don’t think we are together,” Amber said.  
“So what if they do. I would very much like to be with you. Even though it will be long distance most of the time,” Aidan said.

Amber knew that she wanted to be with him too and smiled.  
“I would like that very much. I’ve enjoyed your company this afternoon,” Amber said.  
The two arrived at Amber’s church and after Amber had parked the car they headed inside. As they began walking towards the entrance Aidan slipped his hand into Amber’s and smiled at her. Amber smiled back and squeezed his hand then took a deep breath as they entered her church. Some of Amber’s friends were already there and they looked up as Amber and Aidan entered the church. Their jaws dropped when they recognised Aidan and they waved to Amber who waved back.  
“Let’s join my friends,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan made their way over to Amber’s friends who greeted her warmly. Amber introduced Aidan to her friends and explained why he was there.  
“Wow you’d be a fool to say no to him. Don’t let him slip out of your hands,” Vicky, Amber’s best friend said.   
“I don’t intend to let her slip out of my hands,” Aidan said.  
He leant over and kissed Amber softly then smiled at her. Amber was feeling totally comfortable with Aidan even though she’d only met him that afternoon. The two chatted with Amber’s friends until it was time for the service to start at which time Amber headed to the front so she could operate the data projector.

Aidan followed Amber to the front and the two sat down. As the service progressed he found himself enjoying the service immensely. At the end of the service the two rejoined Amber's friends and socalised with  
them. Some of Ambers friends had cards and gifts for her and she had cards and gifts for them. Finally Amber was ready to go so she and Aidan headed out to her car.  
"I really enjoyed your church's service," Aidan said.  
"Awesome," Amber said.  
"What are you doing for the rest of the evening?" Aidan asked.  
"No idea,” Amber said.  
“Would you like to see a movie with me?” Aidan asked.  
“I’d love to. I’d love to see ‘The Battle of The Five Armies’ again,” Amber said.  
“Alright,” Aidan said.  
So they headed to the town’s cinema and when they got there they headed inside. The girl selling tickets gaped at Aidan when she saw him.  
“Hi I’d like two tickets for The Hobbit,” Aidan said.  
“Aren’t you in that?” the girl asked.  
“Sure am,” Aidan said.  
He paid for their tickets and the girl handed them over.  
“Enjoy the movie,” the girl said.

The two entered the theatre they were directed to and Aidan led Amber to the back row. They sat in a seat which didn’t have an armrest in the middle. Amber had a fair idea of why he wanted to sit there. And her suspicion was confirmed when Aidan slipped his arm around her and drew her close. Amber couldn’t help but snuggle into him and it felt amazing. The movie began and they were quickly immersed in it. Amber really enjoyed the movie up until Azog killed Fili. That caused her to cry again. Aidan hugged her close.  
“I wish he didn’t have to die,” Amber whispered.  
“Unfortunately that’s what Tolkien wrote,” Aidan said.  
He knew that Amber would probably get more upset when Kili died so he snuggled up close. He let her bury her head in his shirt when Kili died and hugged her. After the movie they returned to Amber’s place.  
“I’m sorry but I won’t have anything for you to open tomorrow,” Amber said.  
“That’s ok,” Aidan said.  
He had brought something with him so he had something for her but he wasn’t going to tell her that. They chatted a little bit longer and then Aidan decided to head back to where he was staying. On the drive back he thought about everything that had happened. Amber was everything he had hoped she would be and more. At the same time Amber was thinking about Aidan. She definitely hoped things would continue between them.

The next morning Amber arrived at church to find Aidan waiting in his car. He joined her after she got out of her car a big smile on his face.  
“Merry Christmas babe,” he said.  
“Merry Christmas Aidan,” Amber said.  
They hugged and then headed inside the church hand in hand.  
“Are you doing data projector again?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I am,” Amber said.  
The two greeted Amber’s friends and chatted briefly with them, wishing them a Merry Christmas. Then they sat up the front as they had the night before and the service got under way. It only lasted an hour and was a mix of carols and readings. At the end of the service Amber introduced Aidan to her pastor. He and Aidan chatted for a bit and then Amber chatted with him.  
“I really hope it works for you two,” the pastor said  
“Me too,” Aidan said.  
He felt that the risk he’d taken to visit Amber had been well worth it. They returned to Amber’s place where Aidan produced the parcel he’d bought with him to New Zealand for Amber.  
“Where should I put this?” he asked.  
“Under the tree,” Amber said.  
So Aidan put his gift under the tree and then helped Amber with lunch preparations. Her family arrived a short while later, her parents and sister Nicole.

Nicole couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw Aidan.  
“Merry Christmas Amber. What on earth is Aidan Turner doing here?” she asked.  
Amber told her what had been happening.  
“That is so cool. I can see from your smile that something has already happened between you,” Nicole said.  
“Nicole this is Aidan. Aidan this is my sister Nicole and these are my parents,” Amber said introducing everyone. Her parents greeted Aidan and then Amber explained why he was there.  
“It’s lovely to meet you Aidan. And we hope it works out between you,” Amber’s mother said.  
Everyone went inside and Amber’s mother put their gifts under the tree and then the present exchange began. When Amber opened Aidan’s present she found he had bought her a beautiful necklace.  
“I had a feeling that something would happen between us so a beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman,” Aidan said.  
He fastened the necklace around Amber’s neck then kissed her softly. Once the gifts were all handed out and opened Amber’s mother and Nicole helped her finish getting lunch ready and Aidan chatted with Amber’s dad over a beer. Everyone sat around the table once the food had been served into dishes and Amber’s father said Grace.   
“Please help yourselves,” Amber said.  
Everyone tucked in and Nicole chatted with Aidan while they ate.

After lunch there were crackers and Amber and Aidan pulled theirs together. Aidan laughed at the bad jokes that were in them and put his party hat on. After that everyone socialised until it was time for Amber’s parents and Nicole to return home. Once they had gone Aidan helped Amber with the dishes and then the two snuggled up on the couch.  
“I enjoyed meeting your family today. I hope you will be able to meet mine sometime,” Aidan said.  
“I hope so too,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan who smiled back.  
“I’ve had an awesome time today. Your family are lovely,” Aidan said.  
“I’m glad you like them,” Amber said.  
It had been the most amazing Christmas ever for Amber. Never had she expected her Christmas message to Aidan to lead to him actually coming to New Zealand to meet her and thank her in person. That had led on to so much more. Even though they hadn’t talked about anything serious it was obvious that they had become more than friends. Aidan’s visit was the best Christmas present ever.  
End


	6. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan meets Amber Reigns a fan on the set of Poldark and he invites her to have dinner with him. What happens after they go back to his to hang out and one thing leads to another and their protection breaks?

“Oh cripes” Aidan Turner muttered, reaching down to remove the condom he had worn.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Amber asked.  
“Condom’s broken,” Aidan said pulling off the broken condom.  
Amber stared at him aghast.  
“It’s ok I’m clean,” Aidan said quickly hoping to reassure her.  
“It’s not that I’m worried about,” Amber said, “I ovulated a few days ago. I’m at my most fertile. What if I get pregnant?” Amber asked.  
“We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I will support you if that should happen,” Aidan said.  
“The media would have a field day if they found out,” Amber said.  
“I am sorry this has happened and I will feel really bad if you do end up pregnant but I will support you. It would be wrong if I did a runner just because you were pregnant,” Aidan said.  
“I’m starting to regret coming here tonight,” Amber said.  
“Don’t say that. I’ve enjoyed tonight with you”, Aidan said entangling his limbs with Amber’s again.  
Amber had met Aidan on set in Corsham during filming of Poldark there. The attraction had been mutual and Aidan had invited Amber to have dinner with him. After they’d had dinner they had gone back to where Aidan was staying and hung out. One thing had led to another and they’d ended up in bed. It was a mistake that could change their lives forever.

5 weeks later…  
Amber’s hand shook as she performed the pregnancy test hoping it would come back negative. Ever since that night with Aidan she had been worried that she had gotten pregnant. Aidan had reassured Amber every time she’d start worrying that she might be pregnant. The next morning after her night with Aidan, Amber had felt very guilty. She shouldn’t have slept with him as she believed God had created sex for the sanctity of marriage. When she’d told Aidan how she was feeling he had apologised for letting one thing lead to another and promised it wouldn’t happen again. Looking at the pregnancy test Amber could see it was giving a positive result. She was pregnant and would need to let Aidan know. She did a second test just to be sure and it too indicated she was pregnant. After disposing of the test sticks and washing her hands Amber picked up the phone and called Aidan. He answered on the third ring.  
“Aidan its Amber we need to talk,” Amber said.  
“I’ll come over once I’m done filming,” Aidan said.  
“Ok see you later on,” Amber said.  
They ended the call and Amber had nothing to do but wait until he got there. As it was near the end of the day Aidan arrived a couple of hours later.   
“Hey it’s great to see you. What did you want to talk about?” Aidan asked.  
“You’d better sit down,” Amber said.  
Aidan did and Amber took a deep breath.  
“Aid I’m… I’m pregnant,” she said.  
“Crap,” Aidan said, “I’m so… so sorry. I never meant to get you pregnant,” he said.  
“Well I am and I’m keeping bubba too as it’s against my beliefs to get an abortion,” Amber said.  
“Fair enough,” Aidan said, “Wow I can’t believe it I’m going to be a dad,” he said.

The two talked about what Amber being pregnant would mean.   
“I love you Amber. I am so glad you’re keeping the baby as I want it as much as you do,” Aidan said.  
“My parents won’t be happy if they find out that I’m pregnant and not married,” Amber said.  
“Would it help if I put a rock on your finger?” Aidan asked.  
“We’ve only been dating for a month. Wouldn’t it be a bit soon?” Amber asked.  
“I would love for us to be a real family. I’m in love with you Amber. Let me make this right,” Aidan said, “Marry me and let’s raise our bubba together,” Aidan ended.  
“I’d love to marry you Aidan. But marriages have been known to fail because the couple have rushed into it,” Amber said.  
“Honestly I think it would be the right thing to do. And I want to do what is right by you,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks babe I really appreciate that,” Amber said.  
“We don’t have to rush into getting married if our being engaged will be enough to mollify your parents,” Aidan said.  
“What about your parents? How are they likely to react?” Amber asked.  
“Good question. Not very well I suspect since they are practicing Catholics,” Aidan said.

So a few days later when Aidan has a day off from filming the two go shopping and look for a ring. After looking at lots of different rings Amber finally settles on a diamond Claddagh ring. Aidan buys the ring and then after they leave the shop they go to a local park where Aidan gets down on one knee.  
“Babe I love you and everything about you including our unborn child. Will you marry me so that we can be a real family?” Aidan said, taking Amber’s hand in his.  
“Yes I will,” Amber said.  
Aidan smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and then getting back up drew Amber close and the two kissed. When they came up for air Aidan smiled at Amber again.  
“Shall we see your parents tonight?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes we need to let them know what’s happened.” Amber said.  
Aidan had met Amber’s parents when they’d first started going out. Her parents had approved of him but he got the feeling they wouldn’t be happy to find out that he and Amber had had sex. They hadn’t told her parents hoping that if she wasn’t pregnant it could stay between them and her parents would never need to know.  
“I guess we will need to let my parents know the situation too,” Aidan said.  
“Yes we do. But that will have to wait until we can go to Ireland,” Amber said.  
Amber hadn’t yet met Aidan’s parents but they knew that Aidan was seeing her.

The two headed to Amber’s parents place as it is near dinner time and when they arrived Amber’s parents greeted them warmly. Amber helped her mum serve dinner and once everyone was seated around the table Amber cleared her throat.  
“Mum and Dad, Aid and I have some news for you,” Amber said.  
“What is it?” Amber’s mum said.  
“Aid and I, we’re… we’re having a baby,” Amber said.  
“What?” Amber’s parents said.  
“Five weeks ago when Aidan and I met, Aidan invited me to hang out at his place in the evening and one thing led to another. It was a mistake and we haven’t slept together since. The thing is we used protection but the condom broke. Neither of us planned for this to happen,” Amber said.  
“Oh Amber how could you?” Amber’s father asked.  
“Believe me I felt really guilty the next morning,” Amber said.  
“Love what is done is done. We need to support Amber,” Amber’s mum said.  
“I am keeping the baby. I won’t get an abortion. And we have some more news. Aidan’s asked me to marry him and I said yes. So we’re engaged,” Amber said  
She showed her mother the ring Aidan had given her.  
“That still doesn’t make this right,” Amber’s father said.  
“Aidan’s trying to do the right thing. At least they will be married before the baby is born,” Amber’s mum said.  
“Actually I don’t know if we will be. But we will be getting married eventually,” Amber said.  
“At least you’re engaged. It’s a step in the right direction,” Amber’s mum said.

“How far along are you?” Amber’s mother asked, after they all moved to the lounge at the conclusion of dinner.  
“I’m about a month gone,” Amber said, “I haven’t been to the doctor yet but intend to go in the next few days,” Amber said.  
“That’s good,” Amber’s mum said.  
“Please don’t be cross,” Amber said to her parents, “I made a mistake and I am asking for your forgiveness. I have already asked God to forgive me and he has. Please forgive me and support me,” Amber said.  
She and Aidan waited to see what her parents said.  
“You’re right. As Christians we need to be able to forgive just as God forgives us when we screw up. And no one is perfect,” Amber’s mum said.  
She and Amber’s father hugged Amber and then Amber’s mum hugged Aidan and Amber’s father shook hands with him.  
“Welcome to the family Aidan. You have my blessing to take Amber’s hand in marriage,” Amber’s father said.  
Aidan smiled at that glad to hear it.

Five weeks later Amber was planning to visit Aidan on the Poldark set and while getting dressed she discovered she couldn’t do her pants up. Looking in the mirror she could see that she looked as though she was four months pregnant. She was only ten weeks along though so something wasn’t right as she shouldn’t be showing yet. Finding a pair of tracksuit pants that had an elasticated waistband she pulled them on along with a t-shirt. Looking down she could see that she had a distinct belly and knew that everyone would know about the pregnancy as soon as they saw her. Upon arriving at the set Amber was told that Aidan was busy and she’d have to wait until they had a break in the filming to see him.  
“That’s fine. I had expected to have to do that,” Amber said.  
Amber was taken to where fans were watching the filming and she found a space to watch. Aidan was filming scenes that required him to be in his redcoat uniform and he looked totally dashing. Between takes Aidan looked over at the fans and he spotted Amber watching and winked at her. She put a hand on her belly and she saw Aidan’s eyes widen when he noticed. He continued to work until they broke for lunch at which stage he came over to where Amber was.  
“Hey babe, are you enjoying yourself so far?” Aidan asked  
“Yes I am you look fantastic in that uniform,” Amber said.  
“Come and join me and let’s have some lunch,” Aidan said.  
The other fans looked stunned and amazed as Amber walked off with Aidan hand in hand. Some were staring at her bump and others at her hand.  
“Babe I’m worried. Something is wrong as I’m showing much too soon,” Amber said.  
“I saw your bump before. How far along are you again?” Aidan asked.  
“Only 10 weeks. I get a scan in two weeks’ time,” Amber said.

“Did anyone notice your bump or ring?” Aidan asked.  
“Yeah some of them did I think,” Amber said.  
“I guess we need to make some kind of official announcement about our engagement and the pregnancy,” Aidan said.  
“We should wait and see what the scan shows” Amber said.  
“Tell you what I’ll get Andrew to schedule an interview with Hello or OK magazine after your scan and I will reveal all. They can take photos of us too if they like,” Aidan said.  
Andrew was Aidan’s agent and he handled things like Aidan’s interviews, travel and accommodation arrangements.   
“Good idea,” Amber said.  
She smiled at Aidan.  
“I will try to be available to attend the scan with you,” Aidan said.  
“That would be lovely,” Amber said.

Amber and Aidan ate lunch and enjoyed each other’s company until Aidan had to resume filming. Amber watched him film for the rest of the afternoon aware of the other fans shooting her looks. She and Aidan had shared a kiss when Amber had returned to where the other fans were. That night on Facebook Amber spotted some pictures of her and Aidan together and there was speculation about them too. People were wondering if Aidan was engaged and going to be a father. One photo had the caption that the two had been seen kissing and that she appeared to be wearing his ring and sporting a baby bump. Everyone was wondering who Amber was. When Amber told Aidan who was at hers he laughed.  
“Only we know the answer to that,” he said.  
The two laughed and then continued to browse photos. Aidan had called Andrew who had said he would contact Hello and OK magazines about Aidan doing an interview with them and get back to Aidan.   
“As you’re my fiancée you should be able to visit me on set whenever you like. I will tell my PA about you so that he can assist you when you come and visit. He can show you to my trailer and stuff like that,” Aidan said.  
“Awesome,” Amber said.  
He still had 3 months of filming to go so was only half way through filming.  
“I’ve enjoyed seeing you in all your costumes so far,” Amber said.  
“I’ve got a few more costumes to wear too,” Aidan added.

Two weeks later the day of Amber’s scan arrived and Amber made her way to the maternity clinic at the hospital. Aidan unfortunately was tied up with filming so wasn’t able to attend. Amber would let him know what the scan showed. After a short wait Amber was taken through to the room the scans were done in. There her midwife was waiting for her. The consultation began with the midwife asking Amber how the pregnancy was going.  
“I’m doing well. But I’m surprised at how early I began to show,” Amber said.  
The midwife nodded.  
“I’ll have a look at you and take some measurements. We’ll soon find out what’s going on,” she said.  
The midwife exposed Amber’s bump and measured it then carefully felt it to feel where the baby was. She looked at Amber her face registering surprise.  
“I think I know why you’re showing so soon. I think you might be carrying twins. The scan will tell us for sure,” she said.  
“Twins?” Amber said in shock.  
The midwife put some gel on Amber’s bump and began to scan. Sure enough two babies could be seen in the image that came up on the screen. The midwife pointed out parts of their anatomy then looked at Amber.  
“They seem to be healthy and I can’t see any problems with them. Your twins are identical as they share a placenta as you can see in the image. I won’t be able to tell you if they are boys or girls till your next scan in 8 weeks’ time,” the midwife said.

Once Amber was able to go she drove to where Aidan was filming so she could tell him the news. She had a print out of images from the scan to show him. At the set she was met by Aidan’s PA and shown to his trailer. He would join her when he got a break from filming. Until then Amber relaxed and watched TV using the TV the trailer. She was curled up on the couch watching TV when Aidan entered the trailer. He smiled and came over to Amber and the two kissed.  
“How did the scan go?” Aidan asked.  
“Good I know why I’m already showing. Babe, how would you feel about us having TWO babies not just one?” Amber asked  
Aidan’s mouth dropped open.  
“We’re having twins? Oh my goodness Amber that’s… that’s wonderful,” Aidan said.  
The midwife couldn’t tell if they are boys or girls but she has told me they are identical. Look I’ve got some printouts from the scan for you to look at,” Amber said.  
Aidan sat down beside Amber on the couch and she handed him the printouts and then pointed out each of the babies. Aidan poured over the pictures for a bit then grinned.  
“This is so cool. I love babies and to think we’re having two of them. I love it,” Aidan said.  
“Boys or girls what do you prefer?” Amber asked.  
“I don’t care as long as they are healthy and you are healthy after they are born,” Aidan said.  
“We’ll have to get two of everything,” Amber said.  
“We will manage,” Aidan said.

He smiled and kissed Amber, sliding his hand under her shirt to caress her stomach. As their kiss deepened Amber felt the babies moving inside her.  
“I can feel them moving,” Amber said.  
“So can I,” Aidan said.  
Aidan was wearing a white shirt with billowy long sleeves and it was open at the neck in a deep v showing off some of his hairy chest. Amber slid her hands inside his shirt and began caressing his chest as one kiss followed another. When they came up for air Amber smiled.  
“Well you know your boys are definitely live wires,” Amber said.  
Aidan laughed at that.  
“Sarah and I never tried for kids as we had our careers and she didn’t have time to be pregnant when we were together,” Aidan said.  
Amber nodded and the two kissed again. Amber slid her hands inside Aidan’s shirt again and he deepened their kiss.  
“I wish I could make love with you again. I enjoyed that night we had together,” Aidan said, “you made me feel so good. You were amazing and I still can’t believe it was your first time. That I was your first,” he ended  
“We will be able to do that whenever we like after we get married,” Amber said.  
They chatted until Aidan had to return to the set to start the afternoon’s work. 

A couple of weeks later Amber and Aidan did a photo shoot for OK magazine at Aidan’s place. They posed in various poses and wearing various outfits so the photographer would have plenty of shots to choose from. Once the photo shoot was done Aidan was then interviewed. He was open and honest about Amber and the pregnancy.  
“Everything happened very quickly. The pregnancy wasn’t planned and we felt the best thing to do was to get engaged. There is no way that I wouldn’t support Amber and I felt we should be a real family,” Aidan said.  
“No we haven’t set a date for the wedding. Amber is expecting twins and we want to get the delivery over and done with before we think about the wedding,” Aidan said in response to another question.  
“No idea yet. Amber will find out at her next scan,” Aidan said in response to a question about the gender of the twins.  
“I will be happy regardless of whether they are boys or girls. They are identical I can tell you that much. Amber is 14 weeks along so into the second trimester. She’s doing as well as can be expected,” Aidan said.  
He then was asked various other questions about where they would live after they had married, how their parents felt about the pregnancy and engagement and what effect it would have on Aidan’s career. They still hadn’t been able to tell Aidan’s parents but knew they needed to before OK published the issue that would contain the interview and photos. The questions seemed to go on for quite a long time until finally the interview was over.

A few days later Aidan’s parents visited him on the set. Their visit was a surprise as they hadn’t told him they were coming but Aidan was pleased to see them. When filming broke for lunch Aidan and his parents ate in his trailer. After grace had been said and they’d begun eating Aidan took a deep breath. This was it, time to break the news to his parents.  
“Mam Da there are some things I need to tell you. You’re probably going to be disappointed in me but I need to tell you,” Aidan said.  
“What is it?” Aidan’s mother asked.  
“It’s about Amber and I, Aidan took another deep breath, “Amber is pregnant with twins. We made a mistake the night we met. One thing led to another and although we used protection it broke. That leads me to the other thing I need to tell you. Amber and I are engaged as I felt that was the proper thing to do,” Aidan said.  
He looked at his parents waiting for their response.

“I’m very disappointed in you my son as I thought we’d taught you better,” Aidan’s father said.  
“Amber isn’t the first girl I’ve slept with. I’m not practicing,” Aidan said.  
“That’s very disappointing,” Aidan’s mother said.  
“Amber is a church goer though so I plan to go to church with her when I can. She goes to her local Baptist church,” Aidan said.  
“Well that’s better than not going at all I guess. And I’m glad you asked her to marry you rather than left her high and dry. I’m glad we’ve taught you to respect women,” Aidan’s father said.  
“Will you give your blessing to our marriage? We haven’t slept together since that night and won’t be sleeping together again until we’re married,” Aidan said.  
“Yes we’d be delighted to welcome Amber into our family,” Aidan’s father said.  
“I hope we will be able to meet her before the wedding,” Aidan’s mother said.  
“You will I promise. I’ll bring her to meet you once I’m finished with this filming,” Aidan said.  
“When is Amber due to deliver the twins?” Aidan’s father asked.  
“Well she is 14 weeks gone so she is due in 26 weeks. But as we are having twins Amber will probably deliver before her due date,” Aidan said.  
“Are you going to get married before she delivers?” Aidan’s mother asked.  
“We don’t know at this stage because well we have only been together for 3 months and we don’t want to rush into anything,” Aidan said.  
After filming had ended for the day Aidan spent the evening with his parents. They returned to Dublin the next day.

6 weeks later Amber had her 20 week scan and this time Aidan was able to be present. He sat next to the bed Amber was on holding her hand. As the scan began images began appearing on the screen and the two could see their babies.   
“Do you wish to know what gender your babies are?” the technician asked.  
“Yes” both Amber and Aidan said.  
“You’re having girls,” the technician said showing them on the screen.  
Amber smiled at Aidan who smiled back and squeezed her hand. The scan ended not long after that and after Amber was cleaned up she righted her clothes. Her belly was now the size it would be if she was 7 months pregnant with a singleton.   
“Everyone’s going to think I’m heavily pregnant but I’m not,” Amber said.  
“They will know from the interview how far along you are,” Aidan said.  
That interview came out a few weeks later and was the focal feature in that issue. The photos of them that had been taken were spread over a number of full page spreads with the interview flowing throughout. Not surprisingly all of Amber’s friends were insanely jealous that she was engaged to Aidan and having his babies. Aidan still had a month of filming to go so Amber would be 25 weeks gone when filming came to an end.  
“I want you to come to the party we’re having to celebrate the end of filming,” Aidan said, that night.  
“I won’t be drinking. Can’t while pregnant,” Amber said.  
“That’s ok everyone will understand,” Aidan said.

4 months later it was Christmas time and Amber was only a few weeks away from her official due date. She and Aidan were preparing to travel to Ireland to join his parents for Christmas but Amber suspected the twins were going to have other ideas as she had been having practice contractions and her breasts were leaking milk. Sure enough on the morning they were meant to travel to Clondalkin Amber began having contractions. She called Aidan to let him know.  
“I’m sorry babe but I don’t think we’re going to make it to Clondalkin today. Our daughters want out,” Amber said  
“Right I’ll let Mam and Da know that we will be delayed. We’ll still go to Clondalkin but not today obviously,” Aidan said.  
He told her he would be around to pick her up as soon as he could. She thought back to the wrap party while she prepared to go to the hospital. She had stuck to fruit juice and it had been fun to socialise with the other cast members. She had become good friends with Heida Reid, Eleanor Thomlinson and Ruby Bentall. Jack Farthing and Kyle Soller were also good friends. They had all been surprised when Aidan had told them about Amber and that she was having his babies. He had admitted that the pregnancy wasn’t planned but that he loved Amber and wanted to do what was right by her. The Poldark cast had been very supportive and non-judgemental  
“Are you ready to go?” Aidan’s voice broke into Amber’s thoughts. He had let himself in after arriving.  
“Yes I am,” Amber said.

At the hospital an ultrasound was performed to check how the twins were lying as that would affect whether Amber could deliver vaginally or need a C-section. It revealed that both twins were lying head down so it was decided that she would try to deliver naturally. As Amber’s labour progressed and her contractions became stronger, Aidan helped her to deal with them as best she could. Once she was ready to start pushing Amber was moved to a delivery room which doubled as an operating room. It was explained to them that it was because they would have on hand the equipment she would need should the twins get into difficulty and an emergency C-section needed. She had been given an epidural to help her cope with the pain of the contractions and this was reduced so that she would know when to push. Amber’s legs were put into stirrups and she was told to push down as hard as she could into her bottom. Amber did as instructed and pushed as long and hard as she could. Aidan held her up so she could bear down more. At the end of her pushing the midwife said that she had done well. After Amber had been pushing for a while longer the midwife announced she could see the head of the first baby. Amber pushed again and then panted as the head emerged. The midwife guided the head as it rotated and then Amber pushed again to deliver the rest of the baby. She slid out of her and the midwife placed her on Amber’s stomach.   
“Happy Birthday Verity Eileen Turner,” Aidan said.  
The cord was cut and Verity was then cleaned up, wrapped in a blanket and a woollen cap placed on her head. A nurse weighed her and put identifying bands on her ankle and wrist. Amber cuddled Verity until her contractions began again. 

Verity was then passed to a nurse while Amber began the process of delivering her second daughter. Aidan held her up again as she pushed, bearing down has hard as she could. This time the baby slid easily out of her and it was finally all over a few minutes later when she delivered the placenta. Amber’s second baby had also been placed on her stomach before the cord was cut.  
“Happy birthday Elizabeth Rose,” Aidan said.  
Rose was Amber’s mother’s name and Eileen was Aidan’s mother’s name. Once Elizabeth was cleaned up Amber was able to hold both Elizabeth and Verity. She and Aidan cooed over them and enjoyed getting to know them.  
“They are beautiful. I can’t believe I’m actually a father now,” Aidan said.  
“They’ve got your gorgeous unique eyebrows,” Amber said, looking at the twins.  
“The Turner eyebrows,” Aidan said.  
“And my dark hair by the looks. Although if yours is naturally dark then it could be your hair,” Aidan said.  
“They have my blue eyes” Amber said.  
“I’m glad they waited till now to come,” Aidan said.  
Amber smiled. She had gone with Aidan to the Battle of the Five Armies premiere despite being very heavily pregnant. Of course the media had had a field day taking photos of them and the fans had all wanted to know how the pregnancy was going and if they had gotten married yet.  
“Yeah I’d have been gutted if I’d missed the Battle of the Five Armies premiere,” Amber said.  
“Remember how everyone was saying you had to be almost ready to drop,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I do. And I was. I’m so glad our little girls are finally out,” Amber said.  
The two left the hospital the next day. A few fans had somehow found out that Aidan’s babies had been born and were waiting to see them. Aidan obliged them with photos and autographs and introduced the babies to them. Once they were finally on their way the two went back to Amber’s and then to Aidan’s to pick up their luggage and everything they’d need for the babies then got on the road to Clondalkin. Later that day they arrived at Aidan’s parents’ place where Aidan introduced Amber to his parents and then they proudly introduced them to their granddaughters.  
“They are beautiful and thank you for giving Verity my name as her middle name,” Eileen said.  
She and Pearse each held one of their granddaughters.  
“Well done son on producing such lovely daughters,” Pearse said.  
“It wasn’t just me. Amber did most of the work,” Aidan said.  
“So now that Verity and Elizabeth are here are you two now planning your wedding?” Pearse asked.  
“Give us a chance to get used to being parents. They were only born yesterday. But yes we will be planning our wedding soon,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at Amber who smiled back. Life was great and they had an exciting future ahead.  
End.


	7. The Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber Reigns is a 9/11 survivor. 14 years after the terrorist attacks she meets Aidan Turner at a Q and A to promote Poldark. Will he be able to see past her scars?

“Hey Amber, Aidan Turner is coming here to promote Poldark,” my flatmate Rhonda said.   
I gasped and put my hand over my mouth in shock as I couldn’t believe it. Aidan Turner was coming here. I would have a chance to meet him? Just as quickly my elation faded. What would Aidan think of me? I wasn’t exactly attractive with scars all over my face and body. Everyone told me that what was inside was more important and that I was the same Amber I had always been but I found that very hard to believe. Why should Aidan be any different to any of the guys I knew? Not one of them was interested in me and I knew it was because they didn’t want to be seen with someone like me. Of course they had never said as much but I knew the truth and the truth hurt. I was sure that Aidan would not be interested either. It would be a dream to be his girlfriend but I knew that was all it was, a dream.   
“It will be nice to meet him and maybe get a photo with him,” I said.  
“Of course you’ll get a photo with him. You’ll kick yourself if you don’t,” Rhonda said.  
I knew she was right. But it was hard working up the courage and confidence to ask anyone for a photo because of how I looked. Just seeing my face in the mirror was a reminder of that horrific day back in September 2001 when I had been caught up in the world’s worst terrorist act. 

Flashback  
I was at work in the food court on the 105th floor of the South Tower of the World Trade Centre and it was a beautiful clear morning with blue sky all around. Everything was completely normal until we heard an explosion coming from the North Tower. No one knew what had happened until someone who had looked out a window came and told us that the North Tower was on fire. There didn’t seem to be any problem with the South Tower but soon I could see smoke and then began hearing reports of what was going on the North Tower. It was too much for me so I decided to leave along with a lot of other people. I got my things and caught an elevator down to the sky lobby on the 78th floor where I would have to switch to another elevator. I got out of the elevator I was in to make the switch to another one to go down to the ground floor and found myself surrounded by what seemed like several hundred people all of whom were wanting to leave like I was. I had no choice but to wait until I could get on an elevator and go down. People continued to get on elevators and go down and finally after what seemed like an eternity it was my turn. Just as I went to step onto the elevator there was a roar and flames shot out of the elevator. I was engulfed in a fireball which knocked me unconscious and blew me away from the elevator along with a whole lot of other people. I woke a short time later lying on the floor across the room from the elevator my body a sea of pain from my severe burns and broken bones. I was surrounded by dead and dying people as well as others who were alive but as badly hurt as I was. There was no way I was going to die there so I somehow pulled myself to my feet and found the staircase. The descent to the ground floor lobby was long and painful but I made it. As soon as I was outside I was put on an ambulance and as the doors closed I could see the south tower begin to fall. I had made it out with only minutes to spare. I knew that many people must have died when the tower fell. 

I was rushed to hospital where my injuries were treated. My burns were full thickness over 60% of my body and I was put in an induced coma so I could be treated and heal. When I woke from my coma three months had passed. I learnt that the North Tower had fallen as well and that the Pentagon had also been attacked. 2996 people had lost their lives including those on the planes that had been flown into the World Trade Centre, Pentagon and crashed into a field. I was one of only a handful of people who had been in the sky lobby at the time the plane impacted the tower who survived the impact and explosion. In the months and years that followed I underwent numerous skin graft and reconstructive surgeries which were painful. I was left with permanent scarring even though the surgeons did the best they could to make me look as normal as possible again. I also suffered from flashbacks of the day of the attacks and had to get counselling to help me heal emotionally. There were still certain sounds and images that would bring it all back and I had learnt to avoid these as best as possible. My friends and family had been as supportive as possible as I recovered both physically and emotionally. I would never forget the sights and sounds after I woke up after the explosion from the plane hitting the south tower.

End Flashback  
“You’re right I would kick myself if I didn’t get a photo with Aidan,” I said to Rhonda.  
She smiled.  
“I will come with you if you need some support,” she said.  
“Yes that would be awesome if you could,” I said.  
We began talking about what I would wear and soon I was smiling and feeling happy again.  
“You know why you don’t wear some makeup to hide your scars,” Rhonda suggested.  
“No I don’t see the need to do that. I’m not ashamed of my scars,” I said.  
I had never been ashamed of my scars. If guys didn’t want to be seen with me that was their loss. Even though it hurt to know that was why they weren’t interested I still refused to hide my scars. I wanted to be with someone who accepted me for who I was scars and all.  
“You will look lovely Amber I know you will,” Rhonda said.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
I was excited about meeting Aidan and getting a photo with him. I would also get his autograph. But I knew that I would only be able to talk to him for a few minutes and that would be that. He’d be meeting lots of people and I wouldn’t be anyone special. Over the next few weeks I learnt that Aidan was going to do a question and answer session which we could get tickets to. I immediately went to the website in question and purchased tickets for Rhonda and myself. 

3 weeks later…  
“Doesn’t Aidan look amazing,” I said to Rhonda as Aidan sat down on the stage.  
“He does look nice,” Rhonda said.  
Aidan looked hot in a blue long-sleeved v neck top that was tight and accentuated his muscles and skinny grey trousers. Even his short beard looked nice and I couldn’t get my eyes off him. It was fun listening to him answering the questions put to him as his usual sense of humour came through. After an hour of Aidan answering questions the Q and A was over. Aidan left the stage and then we exited the theatre. There were a crowd of people waiting to meet Aidan and get a photo with him or get something signed. We joined them and after a short wait Aidan came out. Slowly I got closer and closer to him until I was standing by him. I handed him my poster of him as Kili and he signed it and passed it back to me.  
“Can I get a photo with you?” I asked, mustering my courage.   
Aidan nodded and we posed as Rhonda took the photo.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and nodded. He then turned to someone else and I turned to Rhonda to see how the photo had come out. It had come out well so we headed to a nearby bar to get some food and a drink. I was buzzing about meeting Aidan and couldn’t stop talking about him to Rhonda. She patiently put up with my excitement and after we’d ordered our food we bought a drink each and found a table to sit at to wait for our food to come.

I couldn’t stop looking at the photo as Aidan was smiling with his mouth closed which I always liked. It had felt nice having his arm around me and I mentally relieved the moment we had met.   
“Well that’s something you can knock off your bucket list. Meeting Aidan Turner,” Rhonda said.  
“Yup that is ticked off,” I said.  
We continued to chat and when our food came out I said grace and we began to eat. I could see the doorway and all of a sudden Aidan walked in. I nudged Rhonda.  
“Guess who’s just come in,” I said.  
Rhonda looked then looked back at me.  
“I had no idea he was coming here,” I said.  
I couldn’t believe that Aidan had chosen the same bar as us to get a drink or something to eat in. He seemed to be alone and I couldn’t help but hope that he would spot us and recognise me from a short while earlier. It would be an even bigger dream come true to actually hang out with him. I watched as he went to the bar and bought himself a drink. He then appeared to order some food but I couldn’t be sure. I turned away as he turned to find somewhere to sit not wanting him to think I had been watching him.

“Amber he’s heading this way,” Rhonda hissed at me.  
I deliberately kept my focus on my food, not wanting to make a fool of myself.  
“Hey, didn’t I see you guys just before? You’re the girl that asked me to sign her Kili poster then asked for a photo. What a coincidence that you chose this bar to have a bite to eat just like I did,” Aidan said.  
I looked up and he was smiling.  
“Um yeah that was me. Thank you for the autograph and photo. It means a lot to me,” I said.  
Aidan then noticed my scars.  
“Oh wow I bet having your photo taken wouldn’t be something you’d be that comfortable with. That must have taken a lot of courage,” Aidan said.  
“A LOT,” I confirmed.  
“Amber is braver than you realise. She’s a 9/11 survivor,” Rhonda said.  
Aidan’s jaw dropped.  
“No way,” he finally said.  
“I was working on the 105th floor and decided to leave after the first plane hit. I was in the sky lobby on the 78th floor when the second plane hit the south tower. I was severely burnt and suffered broken bones in the explosion. But I made it out and got treatment and survived,” I said.  
“Would you like to join us?” Rhonda asked.  
“I’d love to,” Aidan said.

He sat down next to me and I nearly fainted in shock at being so close to him again. We began talking about 9/11 and my recovery. I told Aidan about the surgeries I had had to endure and he looked sad.  
“It sucks that you had to go through that. I can’t even begin to imagine the pain you went through,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it was horrendous. But I am still alive. If not for the grace of God in sparing me I wouldn’t be here today. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time but God spared me,” I said.  
“God has something special planned for you. He obviously wasn’t done with you,” Aidan said.  
I looked at him surprised to hear him talking about God as I’d always thought he wasn’t a believer.  
“Do you believe in God?” I asked cautiously.  
“I was bought up a Catholic so yes. I’m not practicing though and I don’t as a rule go to church,” Aidan said.  
“You drifted away after you left home. I can understand that if you were made to go to church each week,” I said.  
“Yeah it was something like that,” Aidan said.  
“I just wish guys could see past my scars. I know plenty of guys but none of them want to be seen with me. They haven’t said as much but I know the truth,” I said.  
“They aren’t worth wasting your time over,” Aidan said.  
“I know. I’m the same person on the inside. I just look different physically. I don’t know why they can see that,” I said.  
“It’s because they are idiots and only care about a girl’s physical appearance,” Aidan said.

I agreed one hundred percent with that. But who was going to look beyond my physical appearance.  
“Yup too right,” I said.  
“Don’t worry there is someone out there. Someone who will look beyond your scars and love you for who you are, scars and all,” Aidan said.  
“That’s all I ask for,” I said.  
“So what do you do for a living?” Aidan asked.  
“Well before 9/11 I worked in the food court on the 105th floor of the south tower but since 9/11 I’ve not been able to work due to my injuries. So I’m on a disability benefit. I had to relearn how to do a lot of things. It’s not been easy for me during the last 14 years,” I said.  
I sipped my drink and looked at Aidan.  
“Amber is amazing,” Rhonda said.  
Aidan then changed the subject and we talked about our interests. When we had finally all finished our food Aidan smiled at me.  
“I’ve had a wonderful time talking with you. It’s a shame it has to end,” he said.  
“When do you head back to London?” I asked.  
“Not till the middle of July as I’m filming a movie upstate from here at the moment. Then I’m doing an Agatha Christie miniseries back in the UK,” Aidan said.  
“You will be looking forward to going back to the UK to Sarah,” I said.  
“Actually no I won’t. She lives here in New York. Moved here about 6 months ago and we broke up at the time,” Aidan said.

“I am sorry to hear that. I’m sure you’ll find someone new to be with. Someone beautiful,” I said.  
“Could… could I have your number?” I’d like to keep in touch. I enjoyed our conversation,” Aidan said.  
I nodded and told him my number. Aidan entered it into his phone and then posed with me for some more photos. Then he gently hugged me and after promising to call or text he was gone. I didn’t believe that he would actually call and text but was on a high from meeting him and hanging out with him. Rhonda and I returned home and Rhonda uploaded the photos to my computer. They had come out beautifully and I smiled when I saw myself with Aidan. He had been so nice that I couldn’t help imagining us being together. But I knew it would never happen. He wouldn’t want to be seen with me I just knew it. I printed out the photos and put them into frames then put my Kili poster back on my wall.   
“I’m so glad everything worked out so well for you. And you got the bonus of hanging out with Aidan,” Rhonda said.  
“Yeah that was totally unexpected,” I said.  
“And he asked you for your number. I wasn’t expecting that,” Rhonda said.  
“Me neither. I don’t think he’ll keep in touch though,” I said.  
“You never know so don’t be negative,” Rhonda said.  
“Why would he want to keep in touch with me? There’s no way he’d ever date me. I mean look at me. If he was seen with me he’d get a lot of people telling him he shouldn’t be with me. And they’d be right,” I said.  
“Don’t say that,” Rhonda said.  
“I’m not good enough for him. Why would he want to date someone ugly like me,” I asked.  
“You are not ugly. And it’s no one’s business but Aidan’s who he chooses to date,” Rhonda said.

Over the next few days I tried not to think about Aidan knowing there was little chance he would actually get in touch with me. But then four days after we’d met I received a text from him. He wanted to know where Rhonda and I lived. So I gave him our address.  
‘You’re kidding me. We are filming only 20 minutes away from there,’ Aidan replied.  
I couldn’t believe it and replied with a ‘you’re kidding me,’  
Aidan then wanted to know if he could come and see me once filming was done for the day. I was cautious but said he could. For the rest of that day I was excited but not getting my hopes up that it meant anything. When Rhonda came in from work I told her what had happened.  
“Rats I’m going out with Jayden tonight so I’ll miss him,” Rhonda said.  
“I’ll say hello to him for you if you want,” I offered.  
“Nah I’ll do it myself if he’s still here when Jayden and I get back,” Rhonda said.  
Jayden was Rhonda’s boyfriend and we were good friends too.  
“Alright but he probably won’t still be here. He will be tired after filming all day so probably won’t stay long,” I said.  
“It’s lovely he wants to see you. Don’t assume he’s not interested in you as you never know he might be,” Rhonda said.  
“I doubt it,” I said.  
I just couldn’t see it.

We had dinner and then Rhonda was picked up by Jayden. Once they were gone I tided my hair then played games on the computer until a knock at the door signalled that Aidan was there. I got up from the computer desk and made my way to the front door my heart going a mile a minute. Opening the door I smiled at Aidan and greeted him and invited him in then showed him through to the lounge.  
“How are you doing?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m good. I’m glad to be back here though as it’s always hard going into New York City. The memories and all that,” I said.  
“Have you been to the memorial at what was Ground Zero? I went there while in the city and it’s pretty cool. Very sad though,” Aidan said.  
“Yes when it opened because my story is included there,” I said.  
“Is it? I must have missed that when I was there,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it’s where the survivors’ stories are,” I said.  
“I will have to go and have another look and see it,” Aidan said.  
“I haven’t been since. Too many memories attached to it. Memories I’ll never forget,” I said.  
“They must be very upsetting and painful memories,” Aidan said.  
“Yes they are,” I said.  
“Tell me your story. You’ve only shared the bare bones with me,” Aidan said.

So I took him back to that day starting from when I was at work and the first plane hit the north tower then describing everything that happened until after I got out of the tower.  
“I didn’t know that the explosion that engulfed me was a second plane hitting our tower until I woke up from the induced coma. I also didn’t know that the north tower had also fallen until I was told,” I said.  
“Did any of your workmates survive?” Aidan asked  
“Yes a few did but most died. I also didn’t find out about that until after I woke up and I was told who had survived and who’d died,” I said.  
“I’m glad that some of your workmates survived. You’d have been able to support one another during the healing process,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah we did. Why did you want to see me anyway?” I asked.  
“I really enjoyed our conversation last night. You’re a lovely girl and I wanted to spend more time with you,” Aidan said.  
I looked at him wondering if he was serious and Aidan smiled. We then talked more about my interests and what made me who I was.  
“Your faith must have been very helpful to you during your recovery process,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I knew God had been watching over me that day. I believe his angels surrounded me and helped me to get out. God is awesome. I know he has a plan for me and whether that includes me getting married or not he is in control,” I said.

Our conversation then turned to Aidan’s work and he told me more about the Agatha Christie miniseries he was doing. It was based on her book And Then There Were None. I googled it and found a movie of it on YouTube which Aidan suggested we watch together. So I got it playing and we began to watch it.   
“Would it be ok if I came and saw you each day after filming?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t see why not. But I don’t know what can come of this. You’ve got to go back to London at the end of your filming and I’m not exactly someone you’d want to be seen with,” I said.  
“Stop running yourself down Amber you’ve got a lovely personality and that’s what is important. Not your physical looks,” Aidan said.  
I still didn’t get why he was interested in me but didn’t question it further. As we continued to watch And Then There were None Aidan confided in me that there was an alternative ending where his character Lombard survived along with another character called Vera.   
“Which ending are they going with?” I asked.  
“Can’t say at this point,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough I guess it would be a breach of confidentiality to share that with me,” I said.   
“It would be,’ Aidan said.

The movie ended with the alternative ending and I wondered how the book ended.  
“It ended with everyone on the island dead and a mystery as to how it happened,” Aidan said.  
“Oh I really hope they go with the alternative ending. You’ve played enough characters that die already. First there were Mitchell and Mal and then Kili,” I said.  
“You will have to wait and see,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah I know. I’m looking forward to the miniseries,” I said.  
“Can I say something?” Aidan asked.  
“Go for it,” I said.  
“You’re beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise,” Aidan said.  
“No I’m not. Stop saying that,’ I said.  
“Don’t run yourself down. You really are beautiful. You only think you aren’t because of what people have said to you.  
“No one has said I’m ugly but I know that’s what they think,” I said.  
“You’re wrong. You’re the nicest girl I’ve ever met. And to be honest I would love to date you and have you be my chailín,” Aidan said.  
“What does that mean?” I asked.  
“It means girlfriend. Sorry I sometimes slip into Irish. My bad,” Aidan said.

He wanted me to be his girlfriend? Was he serious?   
“You are seriously saying you want to try things out with me?” I asked.  
“YES,” Aidan said emphatically.  
“People will look at you as though you’re crazy and tell you that I’m not right for you and blah blah blah. Do us both a favour and forget about me,” I said.  
“Amber I am not going to forget about you. I DON’T CARE what ANYONE might say. Ever since I met you four days ago I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I would love it if you would come back to London with me when I go back there. Start afresh there,” Aidan said.  
“Whoa whoa I need time to think about this. Can we just be friends for now?” I asked.  
“Sure. Of course,” Aidan said.  
At that moment Rhonda and Jayden arrived back. Rhonda greeted Aidan and introduced Jayden to him.   
“Rhonda you are very blessed to have Amber as a friend. She is beautiful and the nicest girl I’ve ever met,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I know. I just wish you could see that Amber,” Rhonda said.  
We all chatted for a while and after Aidan had gone I turned to Rhonda.  
“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. Aidan wants to try things out with me. This can’t be real can it? I just know I’m going to wake up in a moment,” I said.  
“I’m so glad Amber. He’s really nice and I think you’d make a lovely couple,” Rhonda said.

I looked at her.  
“Something is wrong here. Aidan wants to date me, ME with my scars and things? He can’t be serious. Everyone will laugh at him and think he’s mad,” I said.  
“We’ve been through this before Amber. You’re still the same beautiful woman on the inside and that’s what he sees. Clearly he sees beyond your scars like the dicks around here that don’t,” Rhonda said.  
I burst into tears still struggling to believe it.  
“I just don’t get it. Aidan could date anyone he wants. ANYONE and yet he wants to date me. I’m no one special. I’m not even beautiful. There are many MANY women out there who are far more beautiful than I am,” I said.  
“He is clearly very special and understands that beauty is more than skin deep,” Rhonda said.  
“Yes he has said my personality is lovely and that is what is important not my looks,” I said.  
“He’s right,” Rhonda said.  
“I really want to believe that this might happen but I’m so scared of getting hurt. That he will get a lot of grief for dating me and will dump me,” I said.  
“If he does that then he’s an ass,” Rhonda said.  
“You’ve nothing to lose by giving him a chance,” Jayden said.  
He was right and I knew this was the chance of a life time. If Aidan genuinely cared about me he wouldn’t worry about what other’s said.

The next evening Aidan visited again and during the visit he told me that he had been invited to a movie premiere that weekend.  
“I’d like to take you as my date,” Aidan said.  
“I think I’d enjoy that,” I said.  
“I would make it clear that you are just a friend,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks I appreciate that,” I said.  
I immediately wondered how people would react to seeing us together and Aidan picked up on that.  
“My reaction to anything they say will show you that I don’t care what they think. I will prove to you that I am not going to cut and run just because people may think I should be with someone who is physically beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“Ok you’re on I’ll be your date,” I said.  
“It will be a lot of fun and I can’t wait to share this with you,” Aidan said.  
“You’re going to have a great time Amber,” Rhonda said.  
She hugged me excitedly.  
“There is something else I haven’t told you Rhonda,” I said.  
I quickly filled her in about Aidan wanting me to go to London with him when the time came for him to return there.

“Whoa that’s amazing. And there isn’t really anything tying you to here is there. I mean you can’t work so you don’t have a job you’d have to give up,” she said.  
“I know. There is my family of course but I can keep in touch with them via skype I guess,” I said.  
I suddenly thought of something.  
“Is Sarah likely to be at the premiere?” I asked.  
“Yes she is in the movie,” Aidan said.  
I immediately wondered how she’d react to seeing Aidan with me.  
“Don’t worry I won’t let her do or say anything nasty to you,” Aidan said.  
Aidan really did seem to be wonderful. No man other than Jayden had ever treated me like this since 9/11. I had begun to think that there weren’t any other decent males in the world. Now I had met Aidan I was beginning to realise that not all males were superficial and cared only about exterior beauty. I spent the rest of the evening talking with and enjoying Aidan’s company. I was able to talk about anything I liked with him and we talked about everything under the sun. The same happened for the next few nights and by the time Saturday rolled around I felt really comfortable with Aidan and as though I’d known him for years. 

Rhonda helped me get ready and when Aidan arrived to pick me up she opened the door. I came into the hallway and Aidan smiled when he saw me. I was wearing a pale pink evening gown and my hair was swept up in an elegant knot.  
“Wow Amber you look stunning, absolutely beautiful,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” I said, and smiled.  
Aidan offered me his arm and we both smiled at Rhonda.  
“I’ll see you later,” I said.  
“I can’t wait to hear all about it,” she said.  
We made our way outside and Aidan turned to me.  
“We are being driven into New York for the premiere and will be dropped at the venue and picked up again after the after party,” Aidan said.  
We made our way to the car which was waiting for us and after getting in Aidan smiled at me. I was wearing a little bit of makeup but as usual wasn’t hiding my scars.  
“I’m glad you aren’t hiding your scars,” Aidan said.  
“I’m not ashamed of them so why should I,” I said.  
Aidan nodded and smiled.   
“This is going be a lot of fun,” he said.  
“Yes I hope so. I want to have a great time,” I said.  
“Be warned the press will be there so people will be taking our photo,” Aidan said.  
“Let them. I’m not ashamed to let the world see how I look,” I said.  
“Good you’re gaining some confidence. I like it,” Aidan said.

When we reached the venue of the premiere the car stopped at the bottom of the red carpet. Aidan got out and I could hear the screams of the fans. Then I stepped out and took Aidan’s arm which he had offered to me. The red carpet was lined with fans and they fell silent processing what they were seeing. I smiled feeling very excited and happy and we began walking up the red carpet. As we did so flashes went off in our faces and I could see people looking at me and talking to their neighbours. I knew they had noticed my scars. I continued to enjoy myself not worrying what people were thinking. When we reached the press area we were asked to pose for photo after photo and I smiled happily as we did so. I could sense Aidan getting a little annoyed after a while and guessed he was getting sick of posing for photos. He was also asked to do some interviews and was asked about me.   
“Amber and I are just friends,” Aidan said.  
Finally we were able to carry on and made our way inside the venue. Almost straightaway I spotted Sarah and she spotted us.  
“Sarah’s here,” I said to Aidan.  
“Oh right,” Aidan said.  
Sarah came over to us and said hello to Aidan. He said a polite hello back and made small talk, being civil and friendly.  
“This is my friend Amber. Amber this is Sarah Green, my ex-girlfriend,” Aidan said, introducing me.  
“Hi lovely to meet you, how are you liking New York?” I said.  
I held out my hand so we could shake.  
“It’s great. And it’s nice to meet you too,” Sarah said shaking my hand.  
She seemed friendly so I relaxed.

We chatted for a while and then Sarah asked the inevitable.  
“You’re very brave coming to something like this. I can see you’ve been badly burnt in the past. Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Sarah said.  
“No not at all. I am a 9/11 survivor and these scars are from the burns I sustained. I was in the 78th floor Sky Lobby when the plane hit the South Tower and I was caught in a fireball as I went to enter an elevator. That caused my burns,” I said.  
“Whoa that’s awful. I’m glad you survived. It must have been hell up there though,” Sarah said.  
“It was and I will never forget what I saw and experienced on that day,” I said.  
“I really admire Amber’s strength and bravery. Only a very strong woman could have gotten through that,” Aidan said.  
“Is she your chailín?” Sarah asked.  
“Not yet but I would really like her to be. She is beautiful in so many ways and I couldn’t care less about how she looks,” Aidan said.  
I smiled as his words were music to my ears. I finally realised that Aidan really genuinely cared about me. Even though I’d only known him a week there was a real connection there. I was glad he was making it clear we were just friends but I knew that I wanted to be more than just friends with him.

After we had gone through from the foyer into the theatre proper and found our seats we talked softly.  
“Thank you for being honest about us just being friends. And just so you know I think I would like to be your chailín. I will make a final decision at the end of your time here. I am enjoying spending time with you though and I know now that you genuinely care about me,” I said.  
“That is music to my ears. There is no rush in making a final decision. You need to be sure it is what you want. I can wait as long as you need,” Aidan said.  
I found that very reassuring.  
“Sarah seems nice,” I said.  
“Yes she is,” Aidan said.  
“So what went wrong between you?” I asked.  
“Her career was more important than I was. I couldn’t leave the UK as I’m committed to doing Poldark. So we made a mutual decision to call it quits. God closed that door and now he’s opening a door with you,” Aidan said.  
“Is Sarah happy over here?” I asked.  
“As far as I know she is. And her career has taken off,” Aidan said.  
“She didn’t actually say what she thought about you dating me,” I said.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Aidan said.

So I didn’t. After the movie Aidan and I made our way out of the theatre and back along the red carpet. More photos were taken with us and Aidan interacted with the fans along the guardrails. To my relief they were polite and friendly and I was able to relax and enjoy myself. The car was waiting for us at the end of the red carpet and it whisked us to the venue of the after party. The after party was a lot of fun and filled with socialising and dancing. Aidan was an awesome dancer as I knew he would be as I knew he had been a competitive ballroom dancer from age 6 to 16. At the end of the night Aidan and I were driven back to my place. When we got there I looked at Aidan.  
“I guess this is goodnight as you’ll have to be driven back to where you are staying,” I said.  
“I will walk you to the door,” Aidan said.  
So we got out of the car and walked to the door of my place. Once there Aidan turned to me.  
“I’ve had an awesome time with you tonight. Thank you for being my date,” he said.  
“Thank you for taking me. I had a blast,” I said.  
We hugged and said goodnight and then Aidan watched me go inside before heading back to the car.  
Rhonda was waiting in the lounge and she asked me how it went.  
“It was wonderful. Sarah was friendly which had been a big relief. It wasn’t awkward between her and Aidan either which was good,” I said.

That was something else I’d been concerned about. Aidan had assured me he and Sarah had parted on good terms after he had told me their split had been a mutual decision.  
“There is something else I need to tell you. I think I want to be Aidan’s chailín,” I said.  
“Have you told him?” Rhonda asked.  
“Yes and I’ll give him my final decision at the end of his time here in New York,” I said.  
“That’s awesome. You deserve to be happy,” Rhonda said.  
I told her about the movie and the after party and how I’d had a lot of fun with Aidan.  
“How did the fans react to seeing you with Aidan?” Rhonda asked.  
“They noticed my scars. I could tell as I saw them looking at me and talking to each other,” I said.  
“Don’t worry about it. Aidan has said he doesn’t care what anyone thinks about him seeing you,” Rhonda said.  
“I’m not worrying about it,” I said.  
I was on too much of a high to worry about it right then. I got into my nightwear and headed to bed a smile on my face. Aidan was wonderful and amazing, a real dream come true. I fell asleep a smile on my face and dreamed about Aidan. The next morning after breakfast I went on my computer to see if any photos of Aidan and I had been posted in the Aidan groups and pages I was part of on Facebook. There had been so I looked at the comments to see what people were saying. Those who knew me through the groups and pages had identified me and were asking if I was his girlfriend. I also had a lot of messages asking the same thing. There were the expected comments suggesting I wasn’t good enough for Aidan. I shrugged them off as I knew Aidan wouldn’t pay them any attention. 

That night when Aidan came to see me I showed him the pictures and the comments. I had responded by saying that those people needed to grow up and realise that although I’d been burnt I was the same person on the inside and that it wasn’t all about looks. I had also said that Aidan would be disgusted by their attitudes. I had said we were just friends but that were considering taking it to the next step. Aidan told me he liked what I had put and would back me up all the way.   
“Tell them that I am not ashamed to be seen with you and that they need to accept that,” Aidan said.  
There had been some comments wondering what had happened to me to cause my scars.  
“Don’t tell them they don’t need to know. They are just being nosey,” Aidan said.  
I knew it would come out eventually as someone would remember me from 9/11 documentaries and the like.  
“I featured in some documentaries. I’m sure it won’t take long for the press to find out who I am,” I said.  
“I don’t care what they say. I like you for who you are not what you look like,” Aidan said.  
I nodded and smiled and Aidan smiled back.  
“I’m so glad I met you at that Q and A and then you chose the same place as I did to have something to eat,” Aidan said.  
“Same here although I expected you to be no different to the other guys who I had met,” I said.

The next day some of my friends visited and I found myself telling them about Aidan.  
“I have a boyfriend,” I said shyly.  
“Who is he? Is he someone we know?” Sandra asked.  
“Are you ready for this? He’s Aidan Turner. As in Ross Poldark from the remake of Poldark,” I said.  
“No way Amber that is so cool. Are you serious?” Cherie asked.  
“Yes. I couldn’t believe it myself but he honestly doesn’t care about my scars. Not only is he super handsome but he is really really nice. He is the first and only guy to see past my scars,” I said.  
“Wow. Do we get to meet Aidan?” Jamiee asked.  
“He’ll be visiting this evening after he’s finished filming for the day. So if you want to stick around then yes you can meet him,” I said.  
“How did you meet him?” Sandra asked.  
“He did a Q and A about Poldark and I had my photo taken with him afterwards. Rhonda and I then got a bit to eat at a nearby bar and Aidan chose the same place as us to grab something to eat,” I said.  
“Wow how lucky is that. You must have thought you’d died and gone to heaven,” Jamiee said.  
“Something like that. And I certainly didn’t think he would be interested me. Not with my scars and things. I still think he could do a lot better than me and don’t know why he wants to be with me,” I said.

“You are seriously lucky. There must be many many girls who wish they were in your shoes,” Sandra said.  
“We haven’t gone public yet. I did go to a movie premiere with him but just as friends. It’s not official that we are seeing each other but I want to be his girlfriend so to me he’s my boyfriend,” I said.  
“Don’t let him go. It’s wonderful that he sees past your scars so he’s obviously very special,” Jamiee said.  
I nodded knowing that was true. My friends and I hung out for the rest of the afternoon. When Rhonda came in from work I told her my friends were staying to dinner as they wanted to meet Aidan.  
“He’s wonderful. I’m so happy for Amber and I’ve never seen her so happy before,” Rhonda said.  
After dinner we all chatted until a knock at the door signalled that Aidan had arrived. Going to the door I greeted Aidan and invited him in.  
“I have some friends here. They want to meet you. I hope you don’t mind but I told them you were my boyfriend,” I said.  
“I don’t mind at all,” Aidan said.  
He followed me back into the lounge and I introduced him to Jamiee, Sandra and Cherie. Then we we all chatted and the girls could see how much Aidan cared for me.  
“What happens when you go back to London,” Cherie asked.  
“I’m hoping Amber will move to London,” Aidan said.

I still wasn’t entirely sure about that as it would be a huge adjustment.  
“I am thinking about it but am still not entirely sure as it would be a huge adjustment,” I said.  
Aidan nodded and then he spoke again  
“I’m still here for a few more weeks so there is no rush to decide,” Aidan said.  
“Ok thanks,” I said.  
“There is something I’d like to do before going back to the UK though,” Aidan said.  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
“I’d like to go Ground Zero and visit the 9/11 memorial. I’d like you to come with me and show me where your story is,” Aidan said.  
I nodded even though I knew it was going to be very very difficult for me.  
“Be warned I will likely end up a mess,” I said.  
“I will be with you the whole time and its ok if you end up a mess,” Aidan said.  
I smiled at him knowing he would support me. It would definitely be easier to go back to Ground Zero with him there for support.  
“So what attracted you to Amber?” Janine asked.  
“She’s really nice and we can talk about anything. So basically her lovely personality shone through. And she’s so down to earth and normal. She didn’t throw herself at me like a lot of girls probably would. I felt comfortable with her from the moment we met again in the bar. I knew she was special as soon as she asked me for a photo as I knew that would have taken a lot of guts for her to do that,” Aidan said.

We spent the evening chatting until my friends had to go. After they had gone Aidan turned to me.  
“I’m chuffed you told them that I’m your boyfriend,” he said.  
He smiled and I smiled back.  
“As far as I’m concerned you are. I’ve made my decision,” I said.  
“That’s music to my ears,” Aidan said.  
“When did you want to go to the city?” I asked.  
“Saturday,” Aidan said.  
“All good,” I said.  
“I really think it will do you good to visit the memorial again. It will be a chance for you to let go some of those memories that are haunting you. It is my hope that we can talk about what you went through and experienced and that I can help you to make peace with what happened and move on,” Aidan said.  
He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. It felt wonderful and I smiled at Aidan.  
“I think it will be easier this time around with you there to support me,” I said.  
“Definitely,” Aidan said.  
I snuggled into him enjoying being so close to him.  
“Oh hurry up and kiss her already,” Rhonda said, “It’s obvious you want to,” she added.  
Aidan and I looked at each other, Aidan silently asking if it was ok. I nodded and Aidan leant forward, cupping my cheek with his free hand and guided my lips to his. The feeling of his lips on mine was amazing and as the kiss deepened electricity shot up and down my spine. I knew without any doubt that this was right. Aidan drew away and smiled at me again.

“Wow that was amazing. I never knew kissing could feel so good,” I said.  
“Had you ever been kissed before?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes but not like that,” I said.  
I had had a boyfriend before 9/11 but we’d broken up a few months before the attacks. Not surprisingly my former boyfriend had said he was glad we’d split up as he didn’t think he could have handled being with me after the attacks. That had hurt and I felt tears prickling at my eyes as I shared that with Aidan.  
“That wasn’t very nice. If we’d been together at the time of 9/11 I would have been at your side throughout your recovery,” Aidan said.  
“Yes if we hadn’t split up and he had then left me it would have shown that he didn’t really care. If he cared he’d have been there for me through my recovery,” Amber said.  
“Don’t worry about him for one instant. You have me now,” Aidan said.  
“Actually I’d like to see his face when he finds out about us,” I said.  
Aidan laughed at that.  
We cuddled and kissed until Aidan had to go. When that happened I walked him to the door.  
“Goodnight babe,” Aidan said.  
He kissed me and then was gone.

That weekend we went to Ground Zero as planned and Aidan parked a short distance from the site. I took a few deep breaths as Aidan slipped his hand into mine and we began walking towards the site.  
“Relax babe it will be fine,” Aidan said.  
I tried to relax but as we approached the site where the towers had stood the memories of that day began to surface.   
“I’m sorry babe but I don’t think I can do this,” I said.  
“Take it one step at a time,” Aidan said.  
I nodded and slowly we made our way into Ground Zero. By the time we had entered the memorial proper tears were streaming down my face. Aidan talked to me encouraging me to share what I was thinking and how I was feeling.   
“I will never forget waking up lying on the floor and feeling the agonising pain I was in. Then looking down and seeing so much skin hanging off me. It was agony getting to my feet and every step from there until I was out of the building was agony,” I said.  
I also shared with him what I had seen, the injured and dead people, the blood and the bodies of those who had jumped. Those sights would be with me forever. When I finished sharing I was crying openly. Aidan wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I buried my head in his chest and just cried. It had been good to let it out as I’d never been able to share as openly as I had with Aidan. I then showed him my story and together we read it. I knew when I got home I would be sharing with Rhonda what I hadn’t already shared with her. We then slowly made our way through the memorial looking at the exhibits. I cried again when I saw the names and pictures of my dead work mates. 

After we’d finished at the memorial we went to a coffee bar to have lunch and there I shared more with Aidan about my many surgeries and the long and painful rehabilitation I had had to endure.   
“When we get back to mine I’ll show you the photos that were taken of me during my rehabilitation. I haven’t wanted to look at them now but with you to support me I think I can,” I said.  
“I’d like to see them,” Aidan said.  
“I will show you photos of me before I got burnt too,” I said.  
“I am sure you were beautiful,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and I smiled back.  
“So how are you feeling now?” Aidan asked.  
“I am glad I came back here. I have overcome my fears of my bad memories from that day,” I said.  
Aidan took my hands in his and smiled at me.  
“You’re a beautiful, strong, courageous woman and I love you,” Aidan said.  
I smiled at Aidan and knew God had blessed me with a wonderful man. I had been through hell but survived and now had a wonderful future with Aidan to look forward to.   
End


	8. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Aidan Turner X Reader one shot and I wrote it from this prompt: You've had a long day and you just want to unwind so you go out for a quiet drink after work and walk into a small neighborhood joint you know well- look to the bar and this is what you see. Himself, talking to the bartender.

It had been a long day at work and you just wanted to unwind and relax over a few drinks. So you head out to the local bar that you usually go to looking forward to a few quiet drinks. When you arrive you head inside and stop just inside the door in shock. Seated at the bar is none other than Aidan Turner himself. He is your favourite actor and you have to pinch yourself to make sure what you are seeing is actually real. He looks good, very good in a black jacket, black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. His dark curly hair is mussed up and his whole look is very sexy which is making you feel very very nervous. Aidan is sipping a drink and talking to the bartender completely oblivious to your presence. Screwing up your courage you go over to the bar and excusing yourself for interrupting their conversation you ask the bartender for a glass of your favourite drink and take a seat a few stools away from Aidan.   
“Another long day Y/N?” the bartender asked.  
“Very,” you say.  
He goes to get you your drink and at the same time you notice out of the corner of your eye that Aidan is watching you. You continue to watch the bartender not wanting to bother Aidan but he takes matters into his own hands.  
“Hey,” Aidan suddenly says.  
“Hi Aidan, I’m Y/N. What brings you here?” you respond.  
“I’ve had a long day myself and this pub is the nearest to where I’m staying so I came here to have a few drinks and relax,” Aidan said.  
“This is my regular watering hole,” you admit.

Aidan looks at you, a smile on his face.  
“Are you on your own tonight?” he asks.  
“Yes I am,” you say.  
“So am I,” Aidan says.  
You knew he had split up with his former girlfriend Sarah Greene sometime before he began work on Poldark season 2 and had been focusing on his career.  
“Are you still focusing on your career?” you asked.  
“Yes I am. It’s hard to meet anyone when you aren’t in one place for any length of time,” Aidan said.  
“How long are you here for?” you ask.  
“2 months. I’m doing this movie at the studio nearby,” Aidan said.  
“We’ll probably see a lot of each other here then as I’m a regular,” you say.  
Aidan smiled at that.  
“I think I’d like that” he said.  
You and Aidan continue to talk, getting to know one another and you find you are very comfortable with him and he with you. There is some dance music playing and the dance floor is filled with people who are dancing.  
“Wanna dance?” Aidan suddenly asks you.  
“Sure,” you say, just hoping you don’t make an idiot of yourself as you know he is a very good dancer.  
You both stand and Aidan takes your hand in his to lead you onto the dance floor. The gesture sends a wave of pleasure up your spine and you suddenly realise you want Aidan in the worst way. 

To your surprise you don’t make an idiot of yourself on the dancefloor and find yourself having a great time jamming to the music with Aidan. When you finally stop dancing you realise it has gotten quite late.  
“I think I’m going to have to go. I have work tomorrow,” you say.  
“Can I walk you home?” Aidan asks you.  
Suddenly it is very hot. He wants to walk you home?  
“Sure,” you say.  
The two of you leave the pub together and you tell Aidan where you live. As you began walking away from the pub you feel Aidan slip his hand into yours again. Then he’s turned you to face him.  
“I’ve had a great time with you tonight Y/N” Aidan says.  
His lips are only inches from yours and it’s all you can do not to grab him and crash your lips against his. He is looking deep into your eyes and you suddenly find it very hard to breathe. And then he is kissing you, your kiss quickly deepening. Your brain is screaming at you that everything is happening too fast but his kiss is amazing.   
“I’m sorry what was I thinking?” Aidan says, after he pulls away.  
“Hey don’t worry about it. I don’t have a boyfriend so it’s not like anyone is going to get hurt,” you say.  
You don’t miss Aidan’s smile when you say that.  
“I think I’m going to enjoy the next two months that I’m here,” Aidan says.

When you reach your place you wonder what will happen next.  
“Can I come in for a bit?” Aidan asks.  
“Sure,” you say.  
He follows you inside and you offer him a coffee.  
“Nah it’s ok I’m fine,” Aidan says.  
Grabbing your hand, he pulls you down on the couch and finds your lips with his again. One kiss quickly leads to another and another and before long you’re making out. When you come up for air you smile at Aidan.  
“I’m so glad I met you tonight Y/N,” Aidan says.  
“And I’m glad I met you,” you say.  
“Shall we have dinner together tomorrow night?” Aidan asks.  
“I’d love to,” you say.  
The two of you chat for a little while and then Aidan decides to go as you both have work. You walk him to the door and you share a goodnight kiss. After he is gone you get ready for bed feeling happy. When you had gone down to the pub you had expected to have a few drinks then come home again. Instead you’d met your favourite actor and sparks had flown. You were going to be seeing him again and if you weren’t mistaken this was the beginning of something special.  
The End.


	9. Valentines Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines story. Aidan Turner X Reader One Shot.

“And CUT That’s a wrap for today” the director called out.  
You are one of the hairdressers working on Poldark and ever since you meet Aidan Turner he’s been flirting with you nonstop. You know he is single as are you but can’t imagine why he’d be interested in you. Thus far he hasn’t done anything other than flirt but other crew members have been talking and everyone is wondering when he is going to ask you out. As filming is done for the day you head back to the hair and makeup trailer to prepare for helping the actors and actresses to get out of their makeup.   
“Y/N Aidan has asked for you to take his hair extensions out,” Sally the head hairdresser says as you enter the trailer.  
“Of course he would he always does,” you say.  
Aidan always wants you to do his hair and take his hair extensions out. You know full well that he does that so he can talk to you and flirt. Going to your station you see an envelope sitting on the table and then you remember that it is Valentine’s Day. Someone has left you a valentine and you can guess who. Quickly opening the envelope, you find that it is a valentine’s card as you suspected. Opening the card, you scan the message and begin to blush furiously.

“To Y/N,  
“I bet you a cuddle I bet you a kiss. You can’t guess who sent you this. I think about you all the time. Happy Valentines”

You closed the card wondering how on earth you were going to keep a straight face when you had to face Aidan a few minutes later. You knew full well that Aidan had left you the card and wondered if he would actually give you a cuddle and a kiss when you let him know you’d guessed it was him. Quickly getting your station ready you waited for him to arrive and a few minutes after he came into the trailer.  
“Hey Aidan,” you say.  
“Hey Y/N” Aidan says.  
“Take a seat,” you say, gesturing to the seat by your station.  
Aidan sat and at the same time noticed you’d opened the card.  
“Thanks for the card,” you say softly so only he could hear.  
“How did you guess,” Aidan says just as softly.  
“You flirt with me all the time so it was pretty obvious,” you say.  
“Yay I’m so pleased you guessed. That means I get to kiss and cuddle you,” Aidan says.  
You had begun removing his extensions and placing them in the box they were kept in when not in Aidan’s hair. You had been very surprised the first time you ’d seen them to learn they were Aidan’s own hair, made when he’d cut his hair for his role in Secret Scripture.  
“Only if I say you can,” you say, teasing him a little.  
“Little minx,” Aidan says, then smiles.  
“Of course you can. But not here,” you say.  
“I wasn’t thinking of here. But I was hoping that maybe we could have dinner together tonight,” Aidan says  
“Yes I’d love to have dinner with you,” you say.

You finish removing the extensions from Aidan’s hair and make arrangements to meet up. You are staying in the same apartment block as the rest of the cast while filming at the studios in Bristol so you arrange to meet up at your apartment.   
“I’m hoping to keep this very quiet,” Aidan tells you.  
You could understand that as you’d read somewhere that Aidan is very private. So once you have finished your job for the day you return to your apartment where you shower and get ready to go out. Aidan knocks at your door at the time he said he would and you are ready and rearing to go. You lock up and the two of you make your way down to the garages where Aidan has a rental car waiting.  
After you get on the road Aidan tells you he’s glad you agreed to have dinner with him.  
“It was about time you asked me out,” you respond.  
“I know. I don’t know why I waited so long,” Aidan said.  
“Were you still healing after breaking up with Sarah?” you ask.  
“I think I was a little concerned about the possibility of being hurt again,” Aidan admits.  
“I won’t hurt you I promise,” you say.  
“I know that but my stupid heart kept telling me otherwise. I guess you know I’ve been attracted to you ever since we first met. I’d finished with Sarah before we began working on season 2 of Poldark. Y/N I’m glad you came to work on the series or we’d have never met,” Aidan said.  
“No we wouldn’t have,” you say.  
Aidan tells you he’s made a booking at the local Chinese restaurant for the two of you.  
“Yum Chinese is my favourite. How did you guess?” you say.  
“I didn’t guess. I enjoy going to this restaurant,” Aidan says  
A few minutes later you are pulling up outside the restaurant and Aidan parks the car. Getting out you head into the restaurant where Aidan tells a waiter that he has made a reservation for two under the name Turner. You are shown to a table for two in a private booth and Aidan pulls your seat out for you.  
“Thanks,” you say when you sit down.  
Aidan then sits and the two of you browse the menus and place your orders.  
“To be honest I know you were attracted to me since we first met. Your flirting told me that,” you say.

Aidan smiles at you and you smile back.  
“So what are you going to do when filming finishes. I mean there’s only a few weeks to go,” Aidan asks you.  
“I am not sure yet, maybe take a vacation somewhere. I don’t have another job lined up other than series 3 of Poldark in September,” you say.  
“Perhaps we can go on vacation together,” Aidan says.  
“If we do that someone is bound to get a photo of us together. And then the cat will be out of the bag,” you say.  
“So what if it is. I will be proud to say you’re my girlfriend. It’s just the fact that the press will want to know all about you that I am concerned about. I’d prefer it to stay quiet for as long as possible for your sake as much as mine,” Aidan says.  
“What is there to find out. I’m no one special. There’s nothing interesting about me. No dirt. I’m incredibly boring really,” you say.  
“And that’s what I like about you. I need to be with someone normal. Not an actress or a singer or a sports star. And definitely not someone riding on my coat tails,” Aidan says.  
“You know I would have said yes if you’d invited me to the NTA’s,” you say.  
“You don’t know how much I wanted to ask you. But I just couldn’t bring myself to ask you. I wanted to but at the same time I let my fear get the better of me,” Aidan admits.  
“Well you’ve asked me out and that’s the first step,” you say.

When your meals arrive you ask Aidan if he would mind if you say grace. He doesn’t so you close your eyes and say a short grace. Then you both tuck in. After you’ve finished your meal Aidan pays for your meals and you return to his car. You return to the apartments and Aidan invites you to his apartment.  
“I still owe you a cuddle and a kiss,” Aidan says.  
You smile and accept his invitation and the two of you make your way up to his apartment. No one else is around so you both breathe a sigh of relief. Once you are inside Aidan grabs your hand and pulls you down on the couch. It feels amazing to be cuddling with him and it’s everything you thought it would be.   
“I’m so glad I plucked up the courage to tell you how I felt,” Aidan says.  
“Me too,” you say.  
“Be my chailín?” Aidan asks.  
“Yes I’d love to be your girlfriend,” you say, guessing what chailín means.  
Aidan smiles and drawing you close touches your lips with his. Your kiss quickly deepens and one kiss then follows another and another. It is heaven being in his arms and you don’t want to get up. You are still kissing when there is a knock at the door and then Eleanor Tomlinson walks in. She stops and stares at the two of you in amazement.  
“So this is where you are. And with Y/N. It’s about time you hooked up. We were all wondering when it was going to happen,” Eleanor said.

Aidan smiles at you then at Eleanor.  
“Well it is valentines today and I did promise Y/N a cuddle and a kiss in the card I gave her,” Aidan said.  
“Is Y/N your girlfriend now?” Eleanor asks.  
“Yes Y/N is my chailín,” Aidan says.  
“Congratulations on the new relationship, both of you,” Eleanor says.’  
“Thanks. What did you want anyway?” Aidan asks.  
“We’re having a bit of a party, valentines themed. Want to come?” Eleanor asks.  
“Sure. Can I bring Y/N or is it just a few of us?” Aidan asks  
“Just a few of us but Y/N is welcome to come. After all she’s your girlfriend now. Ben will be there,” Eleanor says.  
“Ok where is it being held?” Aidan asks.  
“Jack’s apartment. Kyle and Heida are coming too. It will be just us,” Eleanor says  
So you and Aidan follow Eleanor out of Aidan’s apartment and after locking up make your way to Jack’s apartment. There Aidan knocks and then you go inside. Kyle and Heida are already there as are Ruby and Luke. They look at you and Aidan in surprise as you’re holding hands.  
“What’s all this then?” Jack asks.  
“Y/N and I have hooked up,” Aidan says.  
“Well about time,” Luke says.  
“He’s always going on about you Y/N” Kyle said.  
You and Aidan take a seat and spend a pleasant few hours socialising with the Poldark cast members. At the end of the party the two of you go back to Aidan’s apartment where you cuddle and kiss some more.   
“I’m so glad we are now more than friends. Happy Valentines Y/N” Aidan says.  
End


	10. The Birthday Surprise

It is the morning of your birthday and you feel excited as you wake up. You know your friends are having a middle earth themed party for you and you’re planning to wear your Kili costume. You had made a joking comment about them inviting Aidan Turner to come to your party and you laugh as you remember it knowing full well it would never happen. Even though he had finished filming season 2 of Poldark you couldn’t imagine him travelling all the way to where you lived for a party. After getting up you join your flatmates and see that you have a pile of gifts to open. As you suspected they were Middle Earth and Kili related items. You thank your flatmates and put your gifts away then set about eating breakfast.  
“So what are you doing today Y/N one of your flatmates says.  
“There’s a party tonight for me and it has a Middle Earth theme,” you say.  
“Is Aidan Turner going to be there?” one of your flatmates asks.  
“I doubt it. Like he’d come all this way for a party,” you say.  
“You never know,” your flatmate says.  
“He won’t be there and it would be silly to even think he would be,” you say.  
Once breakfast is over you get your costume out and get it ready for that night, making sure everything looks good. You then get out the makeup you use to do Kili’s stubble and check that over. Everything is ready for that night and you have nothing left to do but relax until it’s time to get into costume and makeup. As the day progresses you get birthday messages from your Facebook friends and texts from other friends and family. Your family will be at the party as well and you wonder if they will dress up. Your Middle Earth costuming friends will all be there in their costumes and you are looking forward to seeing them as it’s been awhile.

Finally, the time of the party draws near and you get into your costume and makeup. Once the wig is on you are transformed into Kili. Your sword is in the scabbard which is next to the quiver and attached to your bandolier and you are carrying the bow.   
“You look amazing. You’d knock Aidan’s socks off if he was at the party,” one of your flatmates says.  
“Guys Aidan will not be at the party. So please stop talking about if he was at the party,” you say.  
A short while later a torn hoots indicating your ride had arrived. You say goodbye to your flatmates and head out to your friend’s car.  
“Happy birthday,” your friend says.  
“Thanks. How are you doing?” you reply.  
“I’m good. Tonight’s going to be amazing,” your friend said.  
“Yes it is. I’m really looking forward to it,” you say.  
Getting into the car you are soon on your way to the venue where the party is being held. When you get there you greet the friends that have arrived and are soon enjoying yourself. Photos are taken and there are gifts to open at some point. The party is going to start with a dinner and just before the dinner is due to start your best friend calls for everyone’s attention.  
“Thank you all for coming tonight. What you and Y/N of course don’t know is that we have a very special guest joining us to help celebrate Y/N birthday,” your best friend says.  
Everyone turns to look at the door and to your complete shock Aidan Turner walks through the door. You gasp and cover your mouth with your hand as you can’t believe it. He’s there, actually really there. Suddenly you feel like you’re going to faint so you will yourself not to actually faint as you’d look really silly and it would be extremely embarrassing to faint in front of Aidan. 

As Aidan reaches you, you feel faint again and suddenly you know you’re going to faint. And then you’re collapsing forwards as the room goes dark. A few minutes later you come to and you realise that Aidan has caught you.   
“Crap I am so sorry,” you say.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s not every day I get to have a hot girl in my arms. Oh and happy birthday by the way,” Aidan says  
You are completely embarrassed and even more so when someone decides to make a joke about it.  
“You’ve literally fallen for him Y/N” one of your friends calls out.   
You realise then that you are still in his arms and quickly stand up blushing furiously.  
“I like your costume Y/N. Are you ok now?” Aidan asks, passing you your bow which you’d dropped.  
“Yes I think so. Don’t’ know why I fainted like that. Thanks for catching me,” you say.  
Aidan looks amazing in dark blue skinny jeans, a black tee-shirt and his black leather jacket and you can’t get your eyes off him. You can’t believe he called you a hot girl just before especially as you are currently dressed as a male dwarf.  
“My pleasure to catch you. Now I want to hear all about that amazing costume,” Aidan says.   
He sat down beside you and soon you are telling him how you made your costume.  
“Are you serious? You actually made every piece of that? Incredible,” Aidan said.  
“I did. It was a lot of work but totally worth it. I wear it to conventions and things like that,” you say.  
“Do you have any other costumes?” Aidan asked.  
You tell him about your other costumes and then he asks if you have photos of them. So you show him your costuming Facebook page and he browses through the photos there.  
“You’re amazingly talented he says.

You are glad Aidan likes your costumes as you had hoped he would if he ever got to see you in them or see pictures of them. Dinner is then ready so everyone makes their way to the buffet and serves themselves some food. To your delight Aidan comes and sits next to you to eat and you are able to continue your conversation. Before getting his food he had placed a gift for you on the gift table that is in one corner of the room. You wonder what he has bought you and then begin wondering how he knew it was your birthday and who had arranged for him to be at your party.  
“How did you know it was my birthday?” you ask.  
“Your friends contacted me and told me and invited me to come to this. I wasn’t doing anything so I thought why not as they wanted to surprise you,” Aidan said.  
“That they did. I never imagined you would actually come to my party,” you admit.  
“They included a photo of you and I liked what I saw. So this was also an opportunity to meet you as your friends told me you were extremely nice and that you happen to be single,” Aidan said.  
You blush at that wishing your friends hadn’t told him so much about you.   
“How long are you here in your/country for?” you ask.  
“Well as I’m finished filming Poldark I’m here for 6 weeks as I’m having a bit of a holiday,” Aidan says.  
“Are you spending it here in your/town/city?” you ask.  
“Yes I am. I hope to see lots of you while I’m here” Aidan says.  
You can’t believe it. But realistically you know it’s unlikely that anything could happen since Aidan has to go back to the UK at the end of his holiday. You’ve gotten the impression though that he is interested in you and that is also something you find hard to believe. You’re just a normal ordinary person so why would he be interested in you.

“So do you like your birthday surprise?” your best friend who is sitting on the other side of you asks.  
“Do I like my surprise? YES. I have the best friends in the world,” you say.  
Your best friend smiles and you smiled back.  
Your meal is delicious and it is fun chatting with Aidan and getting to know him. He is easy to talk to and soon it feels like you’ve known him forever. He looks totally sexy and it’s all you can do not to grab him and crash your lips into his as you’d like nothing more than for him to kiss you and hold you in his arms again. At the end of the meal your friends present you with a cake and you blow out the candles after everyone sings happy birthday to you. You smile hearing Aidan’s baritone tones and wonder why he had said he couldn’t sing. He sounded great and you guess that when he’d said he couldn’t sing that he had been being modest.  
“You’ve got a lovely singing voice,” you say to Aidan after the singing is done.  
“No I haven’t,” Aidan say.  
“And now you’re being modest,” you say.  
You cut up the cake and it is passed around after you’ve taken a piece. After you’ve eaten your piece of cake it is time to open your gifts. You find that Aidan has given you a beautiful gold necklace.  
“You shouldn’t have. I’m not your girlfriend,” you say.  
“I know you aren’t my chailín but as I said this was an opportunity to meet you as I liked what I saw when I saw your photo and you never know what might happen,” Aidan says.  
That tells you that he is hoping something might happen.  
“It’s beautiful,” you say.  
“A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl,” Aidan says, as he fastens it around your neck.  
You suddenly feel week at the knees hearing him saying you’re beautiful.

Once you’ve opened all your gifts and thanked everyone the party moves next door into a large room with a stage at one end. There are some tables around the edge of the room for everyone to sit at leaving the rest of the floor for dancing. You go to sit down at one of the tables but your friends want you to dance with them so you join them conscious of Aidan watching you. He has sat down at one of the tables and is talking with your family. You briefly wonder if he’s asking your father for permission to date you but then put the idea out of your mind as you know it can’t possibly happen since he will have to go back to the UK at the end of his holiday. After a few fast songs a slow song comes on. A few couples drift onto the floor and you turn to find a table to sit at only to find that Aidan has stood up and is offering you his hand.  
“May I have the pleasure of this dance?” he asks.  
You nod and he draws you close and wraps his arms around you. The feeling of being so close to him is amazing and you feel your body growing hot. You hear a few hoots and whistles and you look at Aidan and blush.  
“Let’s really give them something to hoot and whistle at shall we,” Aidan says.  
And then his lips are on yours and you are kissing as you sway to the beat of the music. You can hear more hoots and whistles and when you come up for air you’re blushing furiously. Aidan smiles at you again.  
“I really liked that,” he whispers.  
“So did I,” you admit.

At the end of the song you and Aidan returned to the table you’d been sitting at and he smiles at you.  
“I asked your dad if it would be ok to try things out with you while I’m here. See where this takes us,” Aidan says.  
“What did Dad say?” you ask.  
“He said that as you don’t live at home anymore it’s not his place to give or deny permission. And that you’re an adult and can make your own decisions,” Aidan said.  
“He’s right. I’m your/age years old,” you say.  
Aidan smiles again.  
“So can we see each other while I’m here?” Aidan asks.  
“I think I’d like that,” you say.  
“Thank you,” Aidan says.  
He leans over and kisses you softly on the lips and when you come up for air he smiles again.  
“I’m glad that my friends included a photo of me when they contacted you as I look quite different when I’m not in costume,” you say.  
“I can’t wait to see the real you,” Aidan says.  
You smile and nod. Your friends are looking at you curiously and they look even more curious when Aidan slips his arm around you and you cuddle into him. It feels divine and you smile happily.   
“What’s going on eh?” one of your friends asks.  
You look at Aidan wondering if it’s ok to tell your friends.  
“I’m staying here for the next six weeks so Y/N and I are going to see each other again and see what happens,” Aidan says.  
Your friends gasp then smile.  
“Congratulations,” they say.  
“Thanks,” you say.

You decide to dance some more and after a while one of your friends wants to take some photos of everyone in costume. Of course she insists on you being front and centre of the photos. And then she insists on taking some photos of you with Aidan. And Aidan decides to cuddle up with you which causes you to blush furiously and results in more hoots and whistles from your friend.  
“Girl he’s got the hots for you alright,” one of your friends calls out.  
You blush even harder at that as you know she is right.  
“Yes Y/N is a beautiful girl and yes I do like her. I like her a lot,” Aidan says.  
He smiles, his arm draped lazily around your waist.  
“This is a dream come true,” you say.  
The two of you return to dancing after the photos are all taken and spend the rest of the night dancing with your friends and family. At the end of the night Aidan helps your family and friends take down the decorations and tidy up.   
“What are you going to do now?” Aidan asks you as you get ready to head home.  
“Going home and getting out of this,” you say, gesturing at your costume.  
“Could… could I come back to yours for a little bit?” Aidan asks.  
“Sure I don’t see why not. My flatmates won’t jump you I promise,” you say.  
Aidan smiles and slips his hand into yours as you head out of the venue the party was at. Your friend looks surprised that Aidan is going home with you but reassure her that it is ok. As you leave the venue of the party you wonder what is going to happen with Aidan. Could this be the start of something amazing and magical?  
The End


	11. The Wedding

You wake up feeling excited but can’t quite remember why. Then it comes to you. It’s your wedding day and you’re marrying the man of your dreams Aidan Turner. THE Aidan Turner, actor who has appeared in Poldark, Being Human, The Hobbit and Desperate Romantics as well as other projects. And is soon to be James Bond as it had recently been announced. You lie in bed for a little bit as it is a bit early to be getting up, thinking about how you had met. You had been visiting the Poldark set to see Aidan filming and at the end of the day he had come out to talk to the fans who had waited around for him. You had been one of them and when you had talked you had clicked almost straight away which had led to Aidan inviting you to have dinner with him. Over dinner you had found you had a lot in common and Aidan liked the fact that you really seemed to be interested in him for him not for his fame. He had confided it was hard finding a girlfriend because so many girls just wanted to date him so they could say they’d dated Aidan Turner or they’d been laid by Aidan Turner. It hadn’t taken long before you were seeing each other regularly and things quickly progressed until your relationship had become serious. And then you had joined Aidan’s family for Christmas and he had proposed and given you his ring as your Christmas present. It was an engagement Claddagh ring, a traditional Irish ring. His family had been delighted. Colin, his older brother was to be his best man and his groomsmen were to be Russell Tovey and Dean O’Gorman. You were having your sister, best friend and another close friend as bridesmaids. They were going to wear Y/F/C dresses and your wedding dress was going to have a touch of Y/F/C in it. Your engagement ring even had a stone that was Y/F/C! Aidan and his attendants were going to wear ties that matched your bridesmaid’s dresses. You thought back on the many memories you had with Aidan until it was time to get up.

After you had breakfast you and your bridesmaids began the process of getting ready. After you’ve showered your sister does your hair for you then helps you with your makeup. You look in the mirror to see how you look and you know Aidan will like it. You then help your bridesmaids with their hair and makeup and when that is done they get dressed then help you with your wedding dress. It has a fitted bodice with a full skirt and is strapless. Your sister completes your look by attaching your veil to your hair. After taking another look in the mirror you know you’re going to knock Aidan’s socks off. You look amazing and you feel like a princess. Your bridesmaids then help each other to finish getting dressed and then it’s time for some photos of the four of you before getting ready to go to the park the wedding is being held at. You and Aidan had decided to hold the wedding in the park as neither of you are religious. You went one car while your bridesmaids went in another. It was a short drive to the park and on the way you took some deep breaths. This was it you were actually getting married to Aidan Turner. You suspected the media were going to find out about your relationship as the park was a very public place. Until then your relationship had been very very quiet and no one knew as Aidan preferred it that way being such a private person. At the park you alighted from the car and your bridesmaids joined you a few minutes later. Your sister made sure everything looked good and then it was time to make your way through your guests to where Aidan was. As the music you had chosen began to play Dad offered you his arm and you began walking. You could see Aidan waiting with Colin, Dean and Russell and he looked good in a black suit and bowtie. To your relief he’d shaved his thick full beard and only had a little stubble. That had been a sticking point the night before as Aidan had wanted to keep his beard but you didn’t like it. Aidan smiled as he saw you, his eyebrows shooting so high that they nearly disappeared into his short hair. When you reached him he smiled again.  
“Looking sexy babe,” he whispers.  
You had worked very hard to look as good as you did, having slimmed down in the months leading up to the wedding.  
“Thanks you look good too,” you whisper.

The celebrant then begins the service by saying a few words then asking Dad to give you away. Dad places your hand into Aidan’s and you smile at Aidan again.  
The celebrant then asks if anyone objects to your union with Aidan but no one does.   
“Do you Aidan take Y/N to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the celebrant asks.  
“I do,” Aidan says.  
“And do you Y/N take Aidan to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the celebrant asks.  
“I do,” you respond.  
The celebrant then asks you to face each other and take hands so you can say your vows to each other.  
“Aidan I love you and I promise to choose you every day, to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with you, cry with you, grow with you, and create with you. To honour the divinity in you, of you, and around you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life’s adventures. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don’t yet know, I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself. Will you give me yourself? Will you come travel with me?” you say.  
And then it’s Aidan’s turn.  
“Y/N I love you and I promise to choose you every day, to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with you, cry with you, grow with you, and create with you. To honour the divinity in you, of you, and around you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life’s adventures. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don’t yet know, I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself. Will you give me yourself? Will you come travel with me?” Aidan says.

Then Colin extracts the rings from his pocket and the exchange of rings takes place.  
“Aidan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and our enduring love for each other,” you say, sliding Aidan’s Claddagh ring onto his finger.  
“Y/N, I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage and our enduring love for each other,” Aidan says, sliding your Claddagh ring onto your finger.   
Your and Aidan had bought your rings as a his and her set and it was amazing to be wearing yours. There was just one thing left to do.  
“Y/N and Aidan, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings.  
It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!” the celebrant says.  
Aidan smiles and drawing you close gently brushes your lips with his. Your guests clap as you kiss. After you come up for air you lead the way back through your guests with your bridesmaids and Aidan’s attendants following. You then mixed with your guests until it was time for photos. It was at that point that some other photographers appeared. Aidan groaned not amused to see them.  
“It was bound to come out sooner or later. If not now then at the BAFTAs as I’d be showing up with you,” you say.  
“True that,” Aidan said.  
He smiled for the photos as your families and friends gathered around you. You had a huge smile on your face and couldn’t stop smiling. You were now now Mrs Y/N Turner and Aidan was your husband. Finally, the photos were done and you could make your way to the reception. This was being held in a huge marquee in another part of the park. To Aidan’s annoyance the press followed you to the marquee and you could just imagine the headlines in the papers the next day and the articles that would be in the magazines. The world would know that Aidan was off the market for good.

Entering the marquee, the two of you join the receiving line and greet your guests. Once everyone is in the marquee the reception starts and the MC introduces the wedding party with you and Aidna introduced last. Then there are various speeches made. Colin as best man makes a speech as does Aidan in response. You and he also toast each other and then you enjoy the first course of the meal. After that it is time for you and Aidan to share your first dance as a married couple so Aidan leads you onto the dance floor and the song you have chosen for your first dance begins to play. Aidan draws you close and you drift around the dance floor as everyone watches. At the end of your dance everyone else joins you on the dance floor and it’s party time. You dance and have a few drinks and it isn’t long before you notice Aidan is a bit tipsy. Fortunately, you weren’t driving after the reception as you were flying to France at the end of the reception and were being driven to the airport to catch your flight. You partied for a couple of hours and then you had to cut your cake before dessert was served. Your MC announced that the two of you were going to cut your cake and you moved so you were standing by the cake which was a three tier your/favourite/flavour cake. You put your hand on the knife and Aidan put his hand on yours and together you cut a v shaped wedge from the cake. This you shared with a fork carefully feeding each other. After that the rest of the bottom two tiers of cake were cut up and served to your guests. They could also get dessert which was served at the same time. 

You enjoyed a delicious dessert which was then followed by you tossing your bouquet. You had had a second one made for this part of your reception and your female guests gathered together on the dance floor. You moved in front of them and turned your back then threw your bouquet over your head for them to catch. You heard laughter as it was caught and turned around to see that your best friend had caught your bouquet. You were glad of that as you knew she’d wanted to catch it. There was more partying after that until it was time for you and Aidan to change into your travelling clothes and get ready to go to the airport to catch your flight to France. So you the two of you were farewelled by your guests throwing confetti at you then driven back home to get ready to fly out. Once there you and Aidan go to your room to get changed.  
“Can you unzip me?” you ask.  
Aidan grins and gently pulls down the zip on your gown. You smile as he slides his hands inside your gown and kisses you softly on the neck then lets your gown drop to the floor.  
“Thanks babe,” you say.  
You know there will be time for much more later on when you are in France and it would be special as you hadn’t slept together for a few weeks prior to the wedding so that your wedding night would be special. For now, you need to focus on changing quickly as you don’t have much time before you have to be at the airport. You change into comfortable clothes for the flight and when that is done you put away your wedding clothes. You had spent the night at a hotel with your bridesmaids so you could get ready for the wedding without Aidan seeing you before the ceremony. 

It was a short drive to the airport where you checked yourselves and your luggage in then went through security and customs. After that you watched planes taking off and landing snuggled up with Aidan until it was time to go to your gate to board your plane. Once you were on your flight you smiled at Aidan.  
“We’re really on our way now,” you say.  
“Yes we are,” Aidan says.  
Your flight took almost two hours and when you arrived in France it was 8pm as France was an hour ahead of Ireland. You got off the plane then collected your luggage and made your way through customs and out of the airport to a taxi which whisked you to your hotel. There you checked in then made your way up to your room. At the door Aidan looked at you.  
“I’ll take the luggage in then come back for you,” Aidan said.  
You nodded knowing what he had in mind and waited while he took your luggage in. When Aidan came back he scooped you into his arms and carried you into your hotel room, depositing you on the bed. You smiled as Aidan climbed on to the bed and began kissing you. It wasn’t long before you’d shed your clothes and were between the sheets kissing, the feeling of your bodies pressed together sending you into ecstasy. You had decided you were going to try for a baby so wouldn’t be using protection.  
“This is the first time I’m making love to you as my wife,” Aidan said between kisses.  
“Shut up and make love to me,” you say, needing him badly.  
45 minutes later you lie together in a tangle of sweaty bodies and sheets. It had been amazing and you were both worn out. You rest your head on Aidan’s hairy chest just enjoying the afterglow. It had been a wonderful end to a magical day.  
The End.


	12. The Proposal

This is a prequel of sorts to The Weddng as it comes before that fic.  
It is Christmas morning and you are in Ireland with your boyfriend Aidan Turner. The Aidan Turner who is the star of the new adaptation of Poldark. It has been a dream come true to date him and you’ve been together for 6 months’ now. Aidan had invited you to join him and his family for Christmas and you had accepted. It was your first white Christmas and when you got up and went to the window you could see snow falling. You then felt a pair of arms going around you and smiled knowing it was Aidan.  
“Good morning sweetheart,” he says.  
He always knew how to make you feel special.  
“Morning babe. I can’t believe it, it’s snowing. SNOW at Christmas time!” you say.  
“That is normal for here,” Aidan says.  
“Not where I am from,” you say.  
You had travelled from your/country for a holiday to the UK where you’d had the chance to visit the Poldark set and watch Aidan filming. At the end of the day you had met and had clicked straight away. Aidan had invited you out to dinner to get to know you better and things had gone from there. You are grateful for Aidan’s arms around you as it is a cold morning and his body heat is warming you up.  
“Our first Christmas together,” Aidan says.  
“Yes it is. The first of many I hope,” you say.  
You and Aidan stay snuggled up at your window for a while until it is time to go and join the family for the gift exchange.

The two of you enter the lounge together and greet Aidan’s family. They are already sitting around the fire which Aidan’s father had gotten going.  
“Finally the lovebirds decide to join us,” Aidan’s brother Colin says.  
Aidan sticks his tongue out at him and everyone laughs. The two of you take seats and the gift exchange begins. Aidan’s father Pat asks Aidan and Colin if one of them would like to hand out the gifts. Aidan puts his hand up and his father passes him the Santa hat he was holding. Aidan begins handing out the parcels and soon the parcels were handed out. All except whatever Aidan was going to give you. You looked at Aidan expectantly knowing he’s got you something. He takes off his Santa hat then comes over to you. Smiling he gets down on one knee and extracts a ring box from the pocket of his jeans (the two of you had gotten dressed before joining his family) and opening it holds it out in front of you. You gasp guessing what he’s about to ask you.  
Y/N I love you more than you can imagine. Ever since we got together I’ve felt that you are my soulmate. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you. Will you marry me sweetheart?” Aidan asks.  
You nod and somehow get out a yes, tears of joy running down your cheeks. Aidan slides the ring onto my finger and I cry harder.  
“Don’t cry sweetheart,” Aidan says, getting to his feet.  
“I’m sorry. I just never imagined this would ever happen to me. I never thought anyone would want me, would love me like this,” you say.  
“You are a beautiful amazing woman and you deserve to be happy. And I want to be with you. I love you,” Aidan said.  
He drew me close and found my lips with his. Our kiss quickly deepened but we soon had to come up for air.

“Congratulations,” Elaine, Aidan’s mother says.  
“Welcome to the family Pat says.  
Aidan’s family are delighted that you’re going to get married. You look at the ring Aidan has given you and it’s a Claddagh ring. This doesn’t surprise you as Claddagh rings are traditional Irish rings. It was then time for breakfast over breakfast you talk about this and that. At the end of breakfast Elaine and Pat ask if you and Aidan will be joining them for Mass.  
“No I don’t think so. But thanks anyway,” Aidan says.  
He knows you aren’t religious and is happy to stay at the house with you while the rest of his family attend Christmas Day Mass. Once Elaine, Pat and Colin have left Aidan suggests you hang out in his man cave.  
“Sounds good,” you say.  
“We can play pool or cuddle on the couch,” Aidan says  
“Cuddling sounds heavenly,” you say.  
“It does as I always enjoy being close to you,” Aidan says.  
You smile as his words are music to your ears and the two of you make your way out to his man cave.

There Aidan racks up the pool balls on the pool table and you start playing. Your game has come a long way since you met Aidan and you do well. At the end of the game you cuddle up on the couch.  
“I’m so glad you’re my fiancé now. I don’t know what I would do without you. You’re my life Y/N,” Aidan says.  
“I still don’t understand why you want to be with me when there are many many other girls out there who are more beautiful than I,” you say.  
It is something you’ve struggled with for a long long time.  
“As I’ve told you many many times before and will keep on telling you, beauty is more than skin deep. You have a beautiful personality and I fell for that. And you are physically beautiful as well,” Aidan said.  
He has told you that many many times before and has helped you to realise that you are beautiful and worth caring about. Your whole life changed after you met him as you had been depressed and overweight when you’d met. Through Aidan’s encouragement you had overcome your depression and slimmed down to the beautiful trim figure you now were. However, you still had your bad days as anyone recovering from depression did. Aidan patiently helped you through your relapses as you had helped him to understand what depression was and how your emotions were still like a rollercoaster.  
“I know I am. I just still sometimes struggle to believe it,” you say.  
“I know you do and I am always here to encourage you when you need it,” Aidan says.  
He leans over and finds your lips with his. One kiss leads to another and another and soon you are making out. This soon leads to you shedding your clothes and fooling around on the couch to celebrate your engagement.

After it you cuddled for a bit and then suddenly hearing voices you realised Aidan’s family were back. You quickly got dressed again and headed inside to greet Aidan’s family. Aidan was still doing his shirt up when you joined his family. His parents raised an eyebrow at him and you had a feeling they’d guessed what you’d been up to. Nothing was said though thankfully.  
“That was close babe,” you say to Aidan.  
“I know. I think they figured out what we’d been up to. Oops,” Aidan says.  
“Yeah oops. Luckily they didn’t say anything,” you say.  
Aidan slips his arm around you and you join Pat and Colin in the lounge and chat. Elaine has gone to get the dinner on.  
“Have you and Y/N got any idea about a date for your wedding?” Pat asked.  
“Not yet but we are working on it,” Aidan said.  
This was true as the two of you had talked about it a little bit while playing pool.  
“Will it be before you start filming season 3 of Poldark?” Colin asked.  
“Most likely as I’ll be far too busy filming once filming has started. So it will definitely be between filming Season 2 and 3,” Aidan said.  
You already knew the wedding would be in Ireland as you were living in London with Aidan when he was there with a vow renewal service in your/country at a later date so your friends could celebrate your nuptials.  
“We’ve got some wine which I think we should have with dinner to celebrate your engagement,” Elaine says coming back into the room.  
“Nice idea,” Pat says.  
You and Aidan smile and you hope Aidan doesn’t end up having too much to drink. You and Aidan, his dad and brother continue to talk and share some of the usual terrible Christmas day jokes until Christmas dinner was ready. Elaine called you to the table when that happened and you found you were seated next to Aidan. Pat said grace and then you served yourself. The meal was a traditional Christmas dinner and you enjoyed the piping hot roast turkey and roast vegetables.  
“You are an excellent cook,” you tell Elaine.   
The wine is opened and Pat proposes a toast to the two of you.  
“To Aidan and Y/N his beautiful fiancé. Congratulations on your engagement and welcome Y/N to our family,” Pat says.  
You and Aidan smile and Aidan hugs you then you all drink from your glasses. You continue to have the wine as you eat your first course. Then it is time for dessert which is also a traditional Christmas pudding. It is also delicious and you exchange smiles with Aidan as you eat. After dessert there are crackers and you and Aidan pull yours. He gets a green party hat and you get a your/favourite/color hat. Putting your hats on you look at the little toys and jokes that were in the cracker. They were the usual bad jokes that were shared on Christmas day and everyone shared theirs, going around the table. 

After that everyone sat around drinking and chatting. You were glad of the opportunity to get to know Aidan’s family better.  
“You didn’t propose because Y/N is pregnant?” Pat suddenly asks.  
“Of course not Da,” Aidan says.  
“So you’re waiting until you’re married?” Elaine asks  
You blush and Aidan coughs trying to disguise his embarrassment.  
“No comment,” Aidan finally says.  
You can’t believe Elaine asked him that as it’s really none of her business if you and Aidan were sleeping together or not.  
“You are aren’t you,” Colin says.  
“Shut it,” Aidan says, shooting his brother a withering look. Thankfully everyone decides to rug up warmly and go outside in the snow and have a snowball fight. Once outside you split into two teams of three and somehow you and Aidan end up on opposing teams. The snowballs fly fast and furious and you are having a lot of fun until a snowball hits you in the face. Aidan is laughing but he quickly apologises.  
“I was aiming at Colin,” he says.  
You know full well that he had aimed at you on purpose so at the end of the fight which your team won you hang onto a snowball and sneak up behind Aidan. You lift your hand and drop the snowball down his jacket. He lets out a yell and turns around to see you laughing.   
“Got you back,” you chortle.  
Aidan glares at you in mock anger and then the chase is on. He chases you inside the house and finally corners you in the room you’re sleeping in. The next thing you know he’s tickling you mercilessly. You scream with laughter and writhe around. Finally, you both collapse on the bed laughing. This turns into a make out session and when you come up for air you smile at Aidan. You are engaged to the man of your dreams and you have a happy and exciting future to look forward to.  
End.


	13. Busted

“Hey look at this, David Garrett is doing a concert here next month,” you tell your boyfriend, actor Aidan Turner.  
“I suppose you want to go,” Aidan says.  
“YES. I’ve always wanted to see David in concert,” you say.  
You had been a fan of David Garrett ever since seeing a clip of him playing violin and been wanting to see him in concert.  
“I’ll see what I can arrange,” Aidan promised.  
“Thanks babe,” you say.  
A month later you are at the concert in front row seats and you are enjoying the show. David looks amazing in his outfit and sounds amazing. Even Aidan is enjoying himself and you are glad about that.  
“What do you think so far?” you ask.  
“David’s actually really good,” Aidan says.  
And then David announces he’s going to play a piece for someone from the audience. He comes down from the stage and stops by you.  
“Would you care to join me?” he asks.  
“You nod and smile and standing, allow David to lead you to the stage. There he has you sit on a stool and announces he’s going to play Your Song by Elton John. As David plays he puts his arm around you and looks at you and leans his head against yours. And then he kisses you on the cheek. You can see Aidan and he doesn’t look too happy. He looks even more unhappy when David gets down on his knees in front of you so when the song is over and you’ve gone back to your seat you reassure Aidan that it was all staged.  
“I didn’t know he was going to do that,” Aidan fumes.  
After the show you and Aidan are able to go backstage and meet with David. Fortunately, he and Aidan seem to hit it off and you are soon firm friends. 

6 months later…  
Aidan makes his way up the driveway of your house, looking forward to seeing you. He had a day off filming and had decided to surprise you by showing up unannounced. He opens the door and enters your house closing the door softly behind him. Going through to the lounge he wonders where you are as the house is very quiet. He knows you’re home as the house would be locked if it wasn’t. And then he makes his way to your bedroom as he has heard something coming from there. Pushing open your bedroom door he stops in shock. You are in bed with David Garrett and he is on top of you. Aidan can’t believe it. What is going on? You’d always refused to have sex with him saying you were waiting for marriage and yet clearly you’re having sex with David. Aidan can see you staring at him looking shocked and upset. Aidan turns on his heel and stalks out of the room slamming the door behind him. David rolls off of you and you waste no time getting up and throwing some clothes on chase after Aidan. You find him in the lounge his head buried in his hands.  
“I’m sorry babe,” you say.  
“How long?” Aidan asks.  
“A few months,” you admit.  
“I thought you wanted to wait until you were married?” Aidan says, his voice cracking.  
“I did. The first time it happened he was visiting and one thing led to another. It just happened I never told you as I couldn’t hurt you like that,” you say.  
“And it kept happening?” Aidan asked.  
You nod feeling ashamed of yourself.  
“Are you in love with him?” Aidan asked.  
“No I love you,” you say.

David comes into the lounge in time to hear you say that. He looks hurt and you hurry to apologise.  
“Just get out you… you bum,” Aidan yells at David.  
“Oi this is Y/N’s house so it’s up to her if she wants me to leave,” David retorts.  
“I am her boyfriend not you,” Aidan snaps.  
“Funny that but I’m the one she’s been shagging,” David says.  
Aidan turns white with anger at that and suddenly he’s thrown himself at David and the two are fighting. You bury your head in your hands and sob. Why had you allowed yourself to sleep with David on the side when Aidan wasn’t there.  
“Outside, both of you,” you scream at them, scared something will get broken.  
Aidan grabs David and sends him headlong out the door then follows him out. You stay where you are not wanting to see them fighting. Aidan has a wicked temper when he’s angry and you know that it’s because he’s Irish. He’s never hurt you in anyway but you know he will hurt David and hurt him badly. You begin to pray asking God to forgive you for what you’ve done and to help Aidan to forgive you and David for hurting him.

Finally, Aidan came back in looking satisfied. He was nursing a black eye and a split lip.  
“I sent that bum packing. He’s much worse off than I am. I’d love to see how he’s going to play his precious fiddle with a bunch of busted fingers,” Aidan said.  
You gasp as you know David will be horrified if he can’t play his violin.  
“Did you have to do that?” you ask.  
“I just saw red and wanted to hurt him,” Aidan says.  
“I am really really sorry babe. I don’t know what I was thinking. I feel totally horrible that I’ve hurt you like this. I should have said no to him,” you say feeling totally ashamed.  
Aidan can see that you are clearly ashamed and remorseful and he sits down beside you  
“I love you Y/N and I am hurt that you’ve cheated on me,” Aidan says.  
“It was a mistake and I regret it huge time,” you say.  
“You didn’t think I’d ever find out did you,” Aidan says  
“Please forgive me,” you say.  
“I don’t know if I can. You’ve hurt me pretty badly and betrayed my trust in the worst way,” Aidan says.  
“I love you Aidan,” you say.  
“Obviously you love him too,” Aidan says.  
“I didn’t know you were going to show up today,” you say.  
“I wanted to surprise you. But I was the one who got the surprise,” Aidan says.  
“If you want to finish with me I’ll understand,” you say.  
“And if I do. You’ll be straight into his arms I bet,” Aidan says.  
“I don’t know if he’ll even want me,” you say.

Everything changes a month later when you discover you are pregnant. Aidan is away filming and you know that you need to tell him straight away. So you call him hoping he is able to talk.  
“Babe I’ve got some news and you’re not going to like it,” you say, after you greet each other.  
“Have you slept with him again?” Aidan asks.  
“No of course not. I haven’t seen him at all. But it does concern David,” you say.  
“What is it?” Aidan asks.  
“I’m pregnant,” you say.  
“You’re kidding me,” Aidan says.  
“I wish I was,” you say.  
“It’s David’s isn’t it,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it is. Please don’t be mad babe. I haven’t seen him since that afternoon when you walked in on us. I promise,” you say.  
“I’m sorry Y/N but this changes everything. It’s bad enough that you cheated on me but having another man’s baby? I can’t do this,” Aidan said.  
“I will have to let David know,” you say.  
“Of course. And thank you for telling me. I appreciate that. I’m not angry as I know you haven’t cheated again,” Aidan said.  
You chatted for a bit longer and then you hung up the phone and sobbed. When you’d composed yourself you called David. He was surprised to hear from you..  
“I had to call you. I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby,” you tell David.  
“Are you and Aidan still together?” David asked.  
“I am not sure,” you admit.

Aidan manages to come and see you a few days later and you sit down and talk.  
“I love you Y/N and I’ve forgiven you for the cheating. But I have to think about what is best for the child you’re carrying. Let’s face it, David will want to be a big part of his or her life as it’s his child you’re carrying. I am feeling like I should let you go so you can go be with David and be a proper family,” Aidan said.  
He was right as David would never let me give up the baby. He couldn’t raise it on his own either since he toured so much. You start to cry as you still love Aidan and are upset that things have turned out as they have.  
“Don’t ask me to get an abortion. I can’t do that,” you say.  
“I know that and I wouldn’t dream of asking you to do that,” Aidan says.  
After some more discussion we made the mutual decision that it would be best to stop seeing each other. We would remain friends.  
“It’s the only solution to this. You need to be with David for your child’s sake. I presume he knows,” Aidan said.  
“He knows. I told him after I told you. And no he hasn’t come to see me,” you say.  
Aidan just nodded. He knew you were being very careful where David was concerned.  
“I’m glad he’s keeping his distance. I appreciate that and appreciate you letting me know when you’ve talked to him. It shows me that you aren’t keeping any more secrets,” Aidan said.  
We talked for a little longer and then Aidan took his leave, leaving my place and our relationship.  
End


	14. The Billet

“Amber can you come here we need to talk to you,” my mother called out.  
I went into the lounge and Mum smiled at me.  
“We’re going to be hosting someone from Poldark for the next 5 months while they film at the studio here and you’ll never guess who it is,” Mum said.  
“No idea,” I said.  
I couldn’t even begin to guess and I didn’t want to get my hopes up that it was Aidan himself. I couldn’t imagine us being that lucky.  
“It’s Aidan,” Mum said.  
I stared at her in shock unable to believe it.  
“When does he arrive?” I finally said.  
“This afternoon. He will be staying in the guest room,” Mum said.  
Dad came in then and Mum told him that she’d told me the news.   
“Thank you so much for letting me put our place forward as being willing to take a billet. This is so amazing and I can’t wait to meet Aidan,” I said.  
“You’re welcome,” Dad said.  
We had lunch and then after lunch I had a shower and put on my skinny jeans, a nice top and my leather look jacket. I dried and straightened my hair and then added some makeup. I knew I looked nice and I wanted to impress Aidan when he arrived.

Later that afternoon a car pulled up outside our house and Aidan got out. He was carrying a duffel bag and he looked good in tight grey pants and a tight black t-shirt. Mum and Dad went out to meet him while I hung back shyly. I saw them talking and then they all came inside.  
“Aidan this is our daughter Amber. Amber this is Aidan,” Mum said, introducing us.  
Our eyes met and I couldn’t tear my gaze away from him.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” I managed.  
“Likewise,” Aidan said.  
Mum showed Aidan to the guest room and then they returned and we all sat in the lounge and talked. While we talked I noticed Aidan continually sneaking glances my way and wondered if my parents had picked up on it.  
“So what do you do Amber?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m unemployed,” I said.  
“I’m sorry,” Aidan said.  
“I still live at home because I can’t afford to do anything else,” I said.  
“Fair enough,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me, the smile that always had me melting inside. I wondered how things were with Sarah his girlfriend but didn’t like to ask that in front of Mum and Dad. Eventually Dad had to go to work so he and Mum went to their room leaving Aidan and I alone.

“I think I’m going to enjoy staying here,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and I realised he was flirting with me.  
“And I think I’m going to enjoy having you here. I hope we can become good friends,” I said.  
“When I was told I was coming here I was told your parents’ names but they didn’t tell me about their smoking hot daughter,” Aidan said.  
“Aidan you shouldn’t be flirting. What would Sarah say?” I asked.  
“To be honest we split up about 6 months ago,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sorry. Is that why you’ve looked so unhappy over the last 6 months?” I asked.  
“Yes. She wanted to move to the US and I’m tied to here with Poldark so couldn’t move. In the end it was a mutual decision to split. And we are still friends,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough,” I said.

“Neither of us said anything official as I don’t like my private life being made public knowledge,” Aidan said.  
“There had been a lot of speculation that you’d split up. People had noticed you looked unhappy and stuff like that,” I said.  
“I was and I guess it showed,” Aidan said.  
“There’s also the fact you hadn’t been photographed together for ages and you weren’t at that awards thing where Sarah got a couple of awards. Everyone was speculating due to that,” I said.  
“I’m hoping it won’t go public,” Aidan said.  
“It won’t from me,” I said.  
“Thanks,” Aidan said.  
“Of course when you start seeing someone new it will come out if you’re photographed together,” I said.  
“I know that and I’m not afraid of going public with whoever it might be. I just won’t be making a big song and dance about it. That is, I won’t be telling all to Hello or OK or anything like that,” Aidan said.  
“I really hope you find someone really nice, someone who makes you happy,” I said.  
“Same here,” Aidan said.

We continued to talk and I found myself enjoying our conversation. Before long it felt like I’d known Aidan for ages not just a few hours. It was great to see him smiling and laughing and genuinely enjoying himself. When it came time to go to bed Aidan looked at me.  
“Thank you for such an enjoyable evening. I’ve had the most fun I’ve had in a long time with you tonight,” he said.  
“No worries,” I said.  
“You’re so easy to talk to and you made me laugh too,” Aidan said.  
“I’m glad I made tonight fun for you,” I said.  
“Goodnight Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Goodnight Aidan,” I said.  
We headed to bed and after I got in bed I thought about everything that happened. I knew there wasn’t a ghosts show that Aidan would be interested in me. I was no one special, just a regular person. I did hope he chose to be with someone who loved the real him not Aidan Turner the actor. As I settled down in bed I included Aidan in my prayers, asking that God bring the right person into his life. Aidan had confided that he was ready to start dating again so I also thanked God that he had healed Aidan’s heart. I knew that I needed to avoid getting my hopes up that anything would happen between us so prayed that I would be able to be a good friend to Aidan while he was staying with us.  
Over the next few weeks I got to know Aidan through spending time with him in the evening after filming finished for the day. I could tell that he enjoyed being able to relax and wind down in my company. One night he finally asked me if I was seeing anyone.  
“To be honest no I’m not. I haven’t had a boyfriend for a very long time. No one’s interested in me and there aren’t any guys my age in my church either. So there are no prospects for me. I’m single and jobless,” I said.  
“You’re kidding me. A beautiful girl like you should have the guys after you,” Aidan said.  
“Well I don’t,” I said.  
“It sounds like we are both looking for love,” Aidan said.  
“You could say that,” I said.  
“You’ve become a good friend. I enjoy our evenings spending time together,” Aidan said.  
“I do too,” I said.  
“You treat me like a normal person and you let me be me. You are interested in the real me not just Aidan Turner the actor. So many people want to be my friend just so they can say they are friends with Aidan Turner the actor. They are superficial and could never be real friends of mine,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah they are shallow and not worth your time. The fact is now that the world knows you’re single you’ll have loads of girls wanting to date you just so they can say they’ve dated Aidan Turner. Or so they can say they got laid by Aidan Turner. They aren’t interested in actually forming a meaningful relationship with you and getting to know the real you. It’s sad really,” I said.

“Yeah so I have to be super careful who I try things out with. I can tell you aren’t like that though,” Aidan said.  
“No I’m not. I’ve enjoyed really getting to know you. There’s a lot more to you than what is said in the media that’s for sure. And talking of the media that’s another thing. There’d be girls who would want to date you just so they could make some money by selling their story of dating you,” I said.  
“Yeah,” Aidan said.  
“There is someone special out there for you. God will bring her into your life in his perfect timing,” I said.  
“I think he already has,” Aidan said, “You are exactly the kind of girl who would be perfect for me. You’re a regular girl and you’ve taken the time to get to know the real me. I have no desire to date anyone famous again,” he continued.  
I couldn’t help but smile. Could my dream of dating Aidan be about to come true? Aidan had been sitting near me and he moved closer to me and slid an arm around me.  
“There is something really special about you Amber. I’ve felt it from the moment we met and I’d like to explore this. See where it takes us,” Aidan said.  
“I think I’d like that,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and leaning over found my lips with his. Something clicked and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that trying things out with Aidan was the right thing to do. It felt so right to be kissing him and one kiss quickly led to another and another. 

When Mum came into the room a short while later she caught us kissing. Aidan’s arms were wrapped around me and my fingers were tangled in his dark curly hair. She stopped short and I could see the surprise on her face. I quickly disentangled myself from Aidan and smiled at Mum.  
“Hey,” I said.  
“Uh hey Sharon,” Aidan said.  
“Did I interrupt something,” Mum finally said.  
I could tell that she felt awkward having walked in on us.  
“No it’s fine,” I said.  
“So…” Mum said.  
“Amber and I…. are trying things out,” Aidan said.  
“I kind of gathered that something had happened. I have to admit I’m not surprised really as I’ve seen how you look at each other,” Mum said.  
“This is ok right?” Aidan asked, “I mean you and Jon won’t mind if Amber and I are couple will you?” Aidan said.  
“No, I don’t think so. As long as you don’t break Amber’s heart when you have to go back to London at the end of filming,” Mum said.

“Of course I won’t do that. That’s still five months away and I’m sure Amber and I can work something out. I wouldn’t dream of hurting her,” Aidan said.  
“I’m glad to hear it and Jon will be too,” Mum said.  
“Amber is really special. Unlike a lot of girls, I’ve met she has let me be me and has taken the time to get to know the real me. That’s what has made me want to be with her,” Aidan said.  
“Yes I can imagine you’d have a lot of girls wanting to date you just because you are an actor and are well known,” Mum said.  
“Yeah there have been a few. Fortunately, it was easy to tell that they didn’t care about the real me. Unlike Amber who does,” Aidan said.  
“I will let Jon know about you two when he gets home from work,” Mum said.  
“All good,” Aidan said.  
He smiled and Mum smiled back.  
Mum sat down opposite us and we chatted with her for a while.  
“I’m so glad for you Amber you deserve to be with someone as nice as Aidan and it’s been such a long time since you’ve had a boyfriend,” Mum said.

“I would like to keep this under wraps for as long as possible for Amber’s sake as well as mine. The press can be very intrusive and I’d hate for garbage to be printed about Amber. They’ll try to find out all they can about her and would print any gossip they heard whether it be true or not,” Aidan said.  
I knew he was very private so I wasn’t surprised that he wanted to avoid the world finding out about us.  
Mum assured Aidan that she would keep it very quiet and that Dad would too. My older sister Nicole was visiting the next evening and was very excited about meeting Aidan as she was a big fan of his work and of him.   
“You’ll be able to meet my big sister Nicole tomorrow night,” I said.  
“I look forward to meeting her,” Aidan said.  
“And she looks forward to meeting you as she’s a big fan. Don’t worry she won’t jump you,” I said.  
“She will be in for a surprise when she finds out that I’m your boyfriend,” Aidan said.  
“I’m sure Nicole will be fine with it,” I said.  
In my own mind I wasn’t so sure as I knew Nicole had hoped that Aidan would be interested in her when they met. So I had a feeling she would be upset when she found that he and I had become more than friends.

The next afternoon when Aidan arrived home from filming I went to the bottom of the drive to meet him so I could walk him inside. I was unaware of Nicole who’d arrived a short while earlier watching us from the dining room window. Aidan smiled at me and after getting out of the car drew me close and found my mouth with his.  
“Missed you today,” he said when we’d come up for air.   
He slid his arm around my waist as we began to walk up the drive and I smiled at him.  
“I missed you too. But I knew I’d see you tonight. Anyway Nicole is here so come and meet her,” I said.  
We entered the house and Aidan went to freshen up before dinner. As soon as he’d disappeared Nicole appeared. I could see her eyes were wet which clearly meant she’d been crying.  
“Are you ok?” I asked her.  
“Not really. I saw what happened between you out there. How long has Aidan been your boyfriend and when were you going to tell me,” she asked her voice cracking.  
“Since last night. I’m sorry Nicole. I never had a chance to tell you,” I said.  
“I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw him kiss you then put his arm around you. I had always thought he’d fall in love with me. Not you,” Nicole said.  
She looked sad and I knew it had been a shock to find out the way she had about Aidan and I.  
“Please don’t be sad. I’m sure you’ll be good friends with him. Wont’ that be something. You’ll be close friends with him. All your friends will be jealous,” I said.  
“And have to see you, my sister dating him, getting to do what I’ve always wanted to do. I wish I were you,” Nicole said.

Just then Aidan reappeared and he smiled at us.  
“Come and meet my sister,” I called to him.  
Aidan joined me and slipped his arm around me.  
“Aidan this is Nicole. Nicole this is Aidan,” I said introducing them.  
“Hi Aidan it’s awesome to meet you. I hope you’re enjoying it here,” Nicole said.  
“It’s great to meet you too and I am enjoying it here. Very much so,” Aidan said.  
“I hear some congratulations are in order. Congratulations on the new relationship,” Nicole said.  
She had a smile on her face but I could tell that it was hurting her to say that.  
“Thank you. I’m so glad I’ve met Amber. She’s exactly the kind of girl that I had been looking for. I was wanting to date someone normal who the press didn’t know anything about. Someone who was interested in the real me not Aidan Turner the actor. Amber is both of those things,” Aidan said.  
“I really hope it works out for you both,” Nicole said.  
She was sincere but I knew it would still be hurting her.   
“I’m going to go and see if Mum needs a hand with the food,” Nicole said.

She headed into the kitchen and after she was gone I turned to Aidan.  
“She saw us kissing and your arm around me when we came up the drive. She’s upset that you’ve fallen for me and not her. It was her dream that you’d hook up with her,” I said.  
“Will Nicole be ok?” Aidan asked.  
He was genuinely concerned about her and I smiled.  
“Nicole will be fine. She’ll get used to this and will be happy for us. It will be a dream come true for her just to be close friends with you. She’s had a shock is all. I had hoped to tell her about us before she saw us together but I didn’t have a chance. I didn’t know she’d be watching us when I met you at the bottom of the drive,” I said.  
“If Nicole is anything like you she and I will be good friends,” Aidan said.  
We entered the lounge to find Nicole chatting with Dad. They greeted us as we sat down. Aidan immediately struck up a conversation with Nicole and it wasn’t long before she was smiling and looking a lot happier. They were talking about Poldark and Aidan was sharing what he was able to.  
“So when do you think you’ll start filming season 3 of Poldark?” Nicole asked.  
“Don’t say a word of this to anyone but the plan is to start filming in September 2016 around the time season 2 airs. This isn’t public knowledge so you must keep this to yourselves,” Aidan said.

“Do you ever go to the set to watch Aidan film?” Nicole asked me.  
“I have some times. I’m not sure if I will now though as there’d be a lot of people with cameras also watching the filming. There would be a high risk of photos of Aidan and I being taken. That would result in it getting out that Aidan is off the market again and everyone would want to know who I was and everything about me. Aidan and I are keeping it very quiet that we are a couple. Mum and Dad are the only ones besides us and yourself who know. I haven’t even told my friends,” I said.  
“I will keep it quiet. I promise,” Nicole said.  
“I do hope you will come and watch me filming Amber. Just watch with the other fans and then we can meet up privately after. Or we might be able to meet up at lunchtime if we actually break for lunch,” Aidan said.  
He had his arm around me and placed a gentle kiss on my head. I looked at Nicole but she seemed to be ok.   
“You’re so lucky Amber. Loads of girls will want to be you. And you’ve broken their hearts,” Nicole said.  
“Yours included by any chance?” I asked.  
“To be honest yes. But I’ll be ok. And it’s not every day that I can say that my sister is Aidan Turner’s girlfriend,” Nicole said.

After dinner was over and Nicole had gone Aidan and I hung out with my parents until they went to bed. Once we were alone we snuggled up on the couch.  
“Your sister is nice. I’m sorry that she’s upset about us being together,” Aidan said.  
“Nicole will get used to us being together. Same with everyone else after we eventually go public,” I said.  
“Yeah but I hope that won’t be for quite some time,” Aidan said, “I want to keep you a secret as long as possible,” he added.  
“That’s fair enough,” I said, “there is something you need to know if we are going to make this work,” I added.  
“What’s that?” Aidan asked.  
“I believe that God created sex for the sanctity of marriage. That is, I am saving myself for my husband and my body will be my wedding gift to whomever I marry. The only man I will sleep with is the man who becomes my husband,” I said.  
“So you’re still a virgin then?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I am and proud of it. My parents were each other’s first and only partner,” I said.  
“You realize that I haven’t waited right,” Aidan said.  
“What you did with Sarah and your other partners is none of my business. It’s between you and them,” I said.  
“Thanks. I can assure you that I am clean. I was always very careful when I did sleep with someone,” Aidan said.  
“Obviously I am clean still being a virgin,” I said.  
“Thank you for telling me about your beliefs. I will respect them,” Aidan said.  
“That means we can cuddle and kiss sitting on the couch but no further than that,” I said.  
Aidan smiled.  
“I’m perfectly happy with just cuddling and kissing on the couch,” Aidan assured me.  
“I am sorry if it will be difficult for you to not to have sex with me if you’re used to doing that with your girlfriend,” I said.  
“I’ll be fine,” Aidan said, “Besides it will be really special if we wait until our wedding night,” Aidan said.  
“Yes it will,” I said.

6 weeks later   
“Are you having a good time?” Aidan asked me.  
We were at my school reunion and it had been a blast catching up with my former school mates.  
“Yes I am except for the fact that Renee wont’ stop asking if we’ve done the deed yet. I’m getting sick of it. How many times do I have to tell her that I am waiting until I am married? Geesh,” I said.  
“She needs to accept you’re, well we are waiting and not going any further than kissing and cuddling,” Aidan said.  
My friends had been shocked and stunned when I had shown up with Aidan. They could hardly believe that he was my boyfriend and that he was staying with my family while filming Poldark at the studio there in Bristol. Renee seemed to think that as we were living under the same roof that meant we were sharing a bedroom and of course a bed. That obviously wasn’t true but she wasn’t buying it.   
“I’m having an after party at mine,” Renee told us.  
“I’ve got an early start tomorrow,” Aidan said.  
“Aww please come for a little bit,” Renee begged.  
In the end Aidan gave in and said we’d go for a little while.   
“I’m not going to be drinking,” I told Renee.  
“Nor will I as I don’t want to go to work hung over. Not a good look and can’t do my best acting if I am not feeling great,” Aidan said.

But after we got to Renee’s she insisted we each have a drink. I chose to stick with orange juice as did Aidan as neither of us wanted anything alcoholic. 

The next morning, I woke, my head pounding and feeling nauseous. Blinking I looked around wondering where I was. The room wasn’t familiar and as I looked around I suddenly realized Aidan was there too and we were in a double bed. And then I realized that neither of us had anything on. Horrified I wondered what had gone on the night before. When I cast my mind back I couldn’t remember anything after having had the glass of orange juice that I’d had. Aidan was still asleep but then he stirred.  
“Ow my head,” he said.  
He sat up and looked around then looked stunned to find me in bed next to him.  
“What in the actual heck?” he asked, looking confused.  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” I said.  
“I feel like crap. Head hurts and I don’t feel well. I only had orange juice though so this doesn’t make any sense,” Aidan said.  
I’m not feeling well either and also have a headache,” I said.  
And then it dawned on Aidan that neither of us had anything on.  
“You don’t think we um…do you?” Aidan said.  
“I have a funny feeling we did. But if we did I don’t remember it. Any of it,” I said.  
“I don’t remember anything about last night either so your guess is as good as mine,” Aidan said, “If we did I am so sorry,” Aidan said.  
“Not your fault. Neither of us knew what we were doing,” I said.  
And then the penny dropped.  
“Renee,” we both said.  
“She must have put something alcoholic in our drinks,” I said.  
“I say. Whatever it was must have gotten us seriously wasted as we’re both hung over,” Aidan said.

“How dare she. She knew I was waiting. My parents are going to kill me,” I said.  
I began to cry horrified at what we’d done.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have come to this. Why on earth did I ever agree to it. Now I’m going to have to go to work very much the worse for wear. I know I look awful,” Aidan said.  
“We have to tell my parents. I can’t keep this from them,” I said.  
“I will be with you. It’s as much my fault as yours,” Aidan said.  
I looked at Aidan and smiled. Then something else occurred to me.   
“I wonder if we used protection,” I said.  
It quickly became clear that if we had had sex we had not used protection. The ramifications of this were horrifying. I was unemployed so had no way to support a baby if I got pregnant. Nor did I want a baby out of wedlock. It would be embarrassing for not only me but for my parents as well.  
“I promise Amber that if you are pregnant I will support you. You have my word on that,” Aidan said.  
“Ok this is going to be awkward. We need to get up and I don’t want you to see me,” I said.  
“I guess I would have seen it all last night but I don’t remember,” Aidan said.  
“Yes and I would have seen everything too,” I said.  
Aidan closed his eyes while I got up and quickly pulled my clothes on. After I’d gone out of the room he got up and got dressed. I ran into Renee as soon as I came out of the bedroom.  
“Did you guys enjoy last night. I could hear him moaning your name and you his. It sounded like you had a great time together,” Renee said.  
“Were you listening?” I asked, astounded.  
“I couldn’t help but hear you two,” Renee said.  
She smiled.  
“Did you spike our drinks?” I asked.  
I just gave you a little something to help you loosen up. That’s all,” Renee said.  
“You’re no friend of ours. I told you and told you I was waiting until I was married. Now you’ve ruined everything,” I said.  
“Have I?” Renee asked.  
“Yes. Mum and Dad will likely make us break up. They’ll think we stayed overnight here on purpose and knew exactly what we were doing. Thank you very much for ruining our relationship,” I said.  
I began to cry again and escaped to the bathroom. When I came out Aidan was talking to Renee and he was not happy. He took one look at me and was immediately at my side.

“We should go back to yours. I need to change my clothes before going to work and we need to talk to your parents,” Aidan said softly.  
He and I said our goodbyes to Renee who told us she’d let my parents know that we were staying over at hers and would be sleeping in separate rooms. She had lied to my parents about the separate room thing and that made me even angrier. It was a short drive back to my place and there we found Mum and Dad getting breakfast.   
“Mum, Dad we need to talk,” I said.  
We told Mum and Dad everything, leaving nothing out. They were shocked and angry at Renee as was to be expected.   
“Does this mean I have to leave here and stop seeing Amber?” Aidan asked.  
“Not at all. We know this isn’t your fault and that you would never have slept with her had you known what you were doing. This is Renee’s fault and no one else’s,” Dad said.  
“What… What if I am pregnant? We couldn’t find any evidence that Aidan used protection. And I’m not on the pill or anything like that since I was waiting till marriage,” I said.  
“Hopefully that won’t happen. If it does I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we come to it,” Dad said.  
“Thank you for not being angry. I was so frightened you would be,” I said.  
I had already prayed and confessed my sin to God and repented of it. I knew he had forgiven me and that I was right with him,  
“And don’t worry I am clean. I was always very careful when I did sleep with someone. So I don’t have anything I could have passed on to Amber,” Aidan said.

He then went to his room and changed his clothes as did I. Over breakfast we continued to talk.  
“Amber you need to break your friendship with Renee. She is no friend to do that to you,” Dad said.  
“As far as I’m concerned she is no longer my friend,” I said.  
“Good glad to hear it,” Mum said.  
“For now I think we need to keep this very quiet,” Aidan said.  
“Agreed. If the press finds out they’ll have a field day,” I said.  
“There’s one good thing that’s come of this. You were my first,” I said.  
“I guess. But it wasn’t meant to be this way. Now if we ever get married our wedding night won’t be as special,” Aidan said.  
“I think it will as neither of us actually remember anything about last night,” I said.  
“Yes that is true,” Aidan said.  
He then had to go to the studio to start working for the day. He was still feeling worse for wear but told me he’d work through it.  
“I’ll see you tonight,” I said.  
“Looking forward to it,” Aidan said.  
And then he was gone. I decided to lie down as I really wasn’t feeling well and hoped that resting would help me.

That afternoon Nicole visited and she could tell immediately that something was wrong. So I told her what had happened.  
“I remember Renee. She had no business or right doing that to you and him. Is Aidan ok?” she asked.  
“He’s had to go to work hung over but he told me he’d work through it. He’s probably feeling better now. We’re both brassed off with Renee as you can imagine.   
“You’ve lost your virginity to Aidan Turner. I’m so jealous,” Nicole said.  
“I know I have. Thing is I don’t remember anything about it and neither does he. So it doesn’t mean anything. There’s nothing special about it. And that hurts. I was supposed to lose my virginity on my wedding night and Renee has taken that from me,” Amber said.  
“I’m sure your wedding night with whoever you marry will be very special,” Nicole said.  
“I sure hope so. I love Aidan and I want it to be special when he and I make love. That was anything but special for either of us. And he didn’t use protection as he didn’t know what he was doing. So there is the possibility that I could be up the duff,” I said.  
“If you are I’ll be an aunty,” Nicole said.  
“Yes you will. But I can’t afford to support a child. I don’t work remember,” I said.  
“I’m sure Mum and Dad and Aidan will support you,” Nicole said.  
“Aidan has already said he will,” I said.

Nicole smiled.  
“Well that is reassuring. But still you shouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. Renee was very wrong to do what she did,” Nicole said.  
“I agree,’ I said.  
Nicole was to stay for dinner so we were still chatting when Aidan got home. I was at the door to meet him and we hugged and kissed.  
“How are you feeling now?” I asked.  
“Better. I was able to have a couple of hours break this afternoon and crashed out in an empty room. I felt a lot better when I woke up” Aidan said.  
“Yay I’m glad you are feeling better,” I said.  
“I don’t know what Renee put in our drinks but it definitely doesn’t agree with me the next day,” Aidan said.  
“Same for me. I felt as ick as you this morning,” I said.  
He went and freshened up then joined Nicole and I in the lounge.  
“Hi Aidan how are you doing?” Nicole asked him.  
“A lot better than I was this morning. Felt awful this morning and had to go to work like that. Not good I can tell you,” Aidan said.  
“I can imagine. Amber told me what happened last night. Disgusting behavior from Renee. I know her too unfortunately,” Nicole said.  
“We are both trying to move on from this. It’s something we’d prefer to forget I think. What’s happened has happened and we can’t change it or undo it,” Aidan said.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be as easy as that. My period was due two weeks later and it didn’t arrive. I was also feeling unwell first thing in the morning so I had begun to suspect that that I had a little one on the way. When another two weeks had gone past and my period still hadn’t arrived I purchased a pregnancy test. When I took the test it showed up as positive and I knew then that Aidan and I were going to be parents. I would have to break the news to Aidan so I went to the set. When they broke for lunch Aidan managed to get me into his trailer without anyone seeing.  
“We need to talk,” I told him.  
“What is it?” Aidan asked, sensing that something was wrong.  
“I did a pregnancy test this morning as my you know what still hasn’t arrived. We’re going to have a baby,” I said.  
“Shoot Amber I’m so sorry. This was never meant to happen. Not now anyway,” Aidan said.  
“Well it has happened and is happening now. Whether we want it to or not,” I said.  
“This is all Renee’s fault. If the dumb bitch hadn’t gotten us wasted we’d have never slept together,” Aidan said.  
The two of us still had no idea what she’d put in our glasses but that afternoon Renee got in touch to ask how I was doing and admitted to putting Spirytus Polish Vodka into our drinks. It was 95% alcohol which explained why we had been so drunk that we had had no idea what we were doing. 

“There is something I have to thank you for,” I said.  
“What’s that?” Renee asked.  
“Aidan and I are having a bubba. It’s not ideal and I never wanted a little one before I was married but obviously the Lord has had other plans,” I said.  
“Congrats. I guess some good has come out of all this,” Renee said.  
“I have forgiven you but cannot be friends with you anymore. Please don’t call again,” I said.  
Renee said goodbye and we ended the call. When Aidan got home I filled him in on what I’d found out.   
“No ruddy wonder I felt like crap the morning after. I never drink vodka as it always gives me a mean hangover. And this was super strong vodka,” Aidan said.  
“Yeah and I don’t drink very much so my body wouldn’t have been used to alcohol of that strength. No wonder I was so sloshed that I didn’t know what the dickens I was doing and no wonder I had a hangover,” I said.  
“Yes I would think that would be the case,” Aidan said.  
“I’ve forgive Renee but our friendship is over. I asked her not to contact me again,” I said.  
“Good she’s no friend doing what she did to us,” Aidan said.

“I guess we’re going to have to tell our families that we’re having a baby,” I said.  
“Yes we will. But no one else needs to know. At least not right now. This our private business and no one else’s business,” Aidan said.  
So we joined Mum and Dad in the lounge.  
“Mum, Dad we need to talk,” I began.  
Aidan wrapped his arm around me supportively and I continued.  
“My time of the month never arrived this month and I’ve been feeling unwell first thing in the morning for the last few weeks. I did a pregnancy test today and… and I’m pregnant. Aidan and I are going to have a baby,” I said.  
“We’d hoped this wouldn’t happen but it has. You have our full support,” Dad said.  
Mum nodded her agreement.  
“I’m going to support Amber too,” Aidan said.  
“Good to hear it,” Dad said.  
“We are hoping to keep this very very quiet as it’s no one’s business except ours. It’s our private life,” Aidan said.  
“I will have to let my case manager know I’m pregnant as I may be entitled to other benefits,” I said.  
“Let us know if you need any help with anything,” Mum said.  
“I will help too,” Aidan said.  
I knew he had a fair bit of money as the work he’d done in the past would have paid him well.  
“Have you arranged to see the doctor yet?” Mum asked.  
“Yes I’m going tomorrow during Aidan’s lunch break so he can be there,” I said.

At the doctors I gave some blood so the doctor could find out all about me. He then asked us both all kinds of questions about our medical histories. He also physically examined me and told me the blood work would confirm my pregnancy. He gave me an estimated due date and then a few days later he called confirming I was indeed pregnant. I let Aidan know that evening after he came in from filming.  
“What are we going to do once you have finished filming and you’re not here anymore?” I asked.  
“I will have to return to London as that’s where I’m based when I’m not filming something. Would you be willing to come with me?” Aidan said.  
“I wouldn’t be comfortable living with you as I don’t want to sleep with you again unless we were married,” I said.  
“I love you Amber and I respect that. I would love for us and our little one to be a real family,” Aidan said.  
“I’d like that too but I don’t want to rush into marriage,” I said.

“We can sleep in separate rooms,” Aidan said.  
“That sounds good,” I said.

Three weeks later I was shocked to see a headline in the newspaper stating that Poldark Star Aidan Turner was a father to be. The article that followed stated that Aidan had a secret girlfriend in Bristol and was living with her family while filming the parts of Poldark season 2 that were filmed in a studio. She had lost her virginity to him when both were plastered and was expecting his baby. The paper had been contacted by an anonymous source who had spilt the news. Of course the fact our drinks had been spiked had been conveniently left out. I was horrified as it now meant that our relationship was public as was the fact I was having Aidan’s baby. I knew exactly who had gone to the paper and why. When Aidan came downstairs I showed him the paper and he was furious.  
“That BITCH. How DARE she,” Aidan snarled.  
“She’s sold us out. To make some money,” I said.  
“I guessed that,” Aidan said.  
“What are we going to do? We didn’t want the world to know about bubba or us until we were ready to go public,” I said.  
“I guess I will have to be honest about it if I am asked about it,” Aidan said.  
He and I were both very upset that the news had come out the way it had and at the Poldark set that morning everyone wanted to know if it was true what they’d read.  
“Yes Amber and I are having a baby,” Aidan admitted.  
He went on to explain what had happened at Renee’s including the fact our drinks had been spiked.  
“That’s why I was a bit worse for wear that day you might remember,” Aidan said.

When I went on Facebook I discovered that the news was all over Facebook. I had tons of messages and posts on my wall about it. Reluctantly I posted a status confirming that I was indeed pregnant to Aidan. I then went through my messages and when that was done sent Aidan a text to let him know that the news was all over Facebook. He wasn’t impressed but there wasn’t much we could do.   
“I am tempted to sue Renee for defamation and the papers too,” Aidan said.  
Over the next few days the news was in all the major papers and in the various magazines too. Fortunately, the press seemed to be leaving me alone but for how long was anyone’s guess. I did not need stress right then as I was in the most dangerous time of pregnancy and any stress could cause me to lose the baby. Nicole was not impressed when she found out that Renee had sold us out to the press.  
“My gosh how low can she go?” Nicole asked.  
“I think she’s upset that I told her I didn’t want to be friends anymore so has done this to hurt me,” I said.  
“That would be about right,” Nicole said.  
“I’m worried. Neither of us wanted the world to know we were together until Aidan was ready for us to go public. I know we would have to have gone public about the baby before I begin to show as the secret would be out then.

A month later it was Christmas and Aidan and I went to his parents’ place to celebrate Christmas with them. I would be meeting them for the first time and we’d be explaining about the pregnancy to them. I knew that they would have seen it in the papers and would want to know more about what happened. When we arrived Aidan introduced me to his parents and then we sat and talked. We explained what had happened at Renee’s and Aidan’s parents understood that it wasn’t our fault. They hadn’t realized our drinks had been spiked since the papers hadn’t been told that fact. I’d also had to tell my friends that fact so they didn’t get the wrong idea. I’d had to explain things to a lot of people on Facebook as well.  
“Your friend wasn’t a true friend. How could she do something like that to you?” Elaine asked.  
“I really don’t know. She’s no friend of mine anymore. Especially given she went to the papers and made everything public,” I said.  
“Yes that was a terrible thing to do. Aidan values his privacy and would have gone public when he was ready to,” Pat said.  
“That’s right,” Aidan said.

His parents wanted to know if Aidan was going to do the honorable thing and marry me since I was carrying his child.  
“If I marry Amber it will be because I LOVE her not because it’s the honorable thing to do. I am going to support Amber because I love her and everything about her including our baby. I’d be a real cad to up and leave her high and dry. I won’t do that,” Aidan said.  
He had his arm around me and squeezed me. Aidan’s parents decided then that we should have the gift exchange. They had given us stuff for the baby as they had realized we would need stuff. After that we went to mass which was a new experience for me as not being Catholic I’d never gone to a Catholic mass before. As I anticipated I got a few interesting looks from people and I guessed they had seen the papers and knew who Aidan was and who I had to be. It was an uncomfortable feeling thinking they were judging me for being pregnant out of wedlock.   
“Just ignore them we know what really happened,” Aidan said.  
He smiled reassuringly at me and I tried to enjoy the service. After it we chatted with a few people who knew Aidan and had the chance to explain what really happened. They had been the ones who’d given me the looks. It was great that people were being supportive when they understood that it hadn’t been our fault that we’d slept together and I’d gotten pregnant. Back at Aidan’s we had Christmas dinner and it was a traditional dinner. Of course I wasn’t able to have any wine because of my condition but Elaine had thought of that and provided some grape juice for me to have. I didn’t feel as though I was missing out on anything. We spent the afternoon relaxing with Aidan’s family and it was nice to get to know them better. 

Over the next two weeks Aidan showed me around Dublin and I met his friends. We had to explain what had really happened to them and they weren’t impressed with Renee either.  
“So you’re going to be a Da. How do you feel about it?” one of Aidan’s friends asked.  
“I’m over the moon about it. Of course we’d have both preferred it not to have been this way but it is what it is and there’s nothing we can do to change it. Our baby was conceived in love even though we can’t remember what we did. God has blessed us with a child,” Aidan said.  
I was only 9 weeks gone at that point so I was still getting used to the idea that I was pregnant. It all became very real three weeks later when back in Bristol I had my 12-week scan and I could actually see the baby in my womb. It was too early to tell whether we were having a boy or a girl but it was nice to see our child. Everything was going well and baby was healthy. Aidan only had a few weeks left in Bristol by then so we were facing the reality of having to decide what we were going to do once he had to return to London. After the filming in the studios was done Aidan would be back out on location in Cornwell for the final month of the shoot. It would be a very long month for me as I wasn’t going with him.  
“I kind of feel I should stay here as I’m under a midwife here,” I said to Aidan.  
“Well as I’m not filming anything I might be able to swing it that I can stay here,” Aidan said.  
“I am due just before you are due to come back here to film Season 3,” I said.

Aidan had let slip at the National Television Awards about that and he’d told me privately as well. I had gone with him to the NTA’s and it was our first public appearance as a couple. Of course the press had been all over the story about me being pregnant and Aidan used the opportunity to tell the world exactly what had happened. He chose not to name Renee which I had felt was the right thing to do as it could make things worse if she retaliated. It was a relief to have the truth out though. By the time Aidan had finished filming at the studio in Bristol he had arranged to stay on with us until I’d had the baby. Then I would move to London with him after he’d finished filming Season 3 of Poldark. He was going to stay with us again while filming in Bristol. By the time I would be moving to London with him I hoped we would be married. We had talked about marriage and being a real family but I didn’t want to marry until after I’d the baby so I could get into a nice dress. I had a very exciting future ahead with a baby on the way and the possibility that I would be getting married after the baby was born, to Aidan Turner no less. Nicole had come to accept our relationship and the fact I was having a baby with Aidan. We were waiting until we were married to sleep together again and this time nothing would mess that up.  
End.


	15. Loving Freely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not transgender but thought it would be interesting to write a short story where the OC is transgender. I do not mean to offend anyone and apologize if I do offend anyone.

“I can’t wait to meet Aidan Turner at Armageddon next weekend,” I said.  
“Just be yourself and you’re sure to charm him,” my best friend Shona said.  
“I know I know. I just don’t know how he’ll react if he finds out that I was born a boy,” I said.  
I was a transgender woman and to all intents and purposes was a woman but had been born a boy. I had a female brain however and identified as a female. I had always wanted to be a girl and had begun dressing as one when I was 8 years old. I had been given blockers to suppress puberty which meant my body hadn’t changed as it would have had I been through male puberty and once it was clear that I wanted to transition I had begun taking hormones to allow me to go through female puberty. After I had finished school I had gotten a job and had slowly saved up the money to get gender reassignment and facial feminisation surgery. Now at age 30 I was finally happy as the real me as I now looked and felt like a woman. Of course I had had to accept that I would never be able to have children naturally as the surgery and hormone treatment I had had to become a woman had rendered me unable to have children. I could make love with a man but I did not have the machinery as it were to become pregnant. I could still adopt or if I ever married my husband and I could use a surrogate mother.  
“I am sure it won’t bother him. He’s got friends who are gay hasn’t he?” Shona said.  
“Yes I think he has,” I said.  
I was highly attracted to Aidan as he was very good looking and only a couple of years older than me. It would be a dream come true to be his girlfriend.  
“I bet he won’t even realise that you are transgender. If I didn’t know you were I would have no idea. You look like a natural woman and you are beautiful,” Shona said.  
“Thanks. I guess if he doesn’t realise that will be good,” I said.  
“Yes it will. You have no reason to tell him unless something was to happen between you,” Shona said.  
She was right. I decided not to worry about Aidan finding out until I had the need to tell him. 

A week later it was Auckland Armageddon and I went to the preview night feeling excited. All my cosplay friends knew I was transgender and none of them judged me. It was my first time wearing my Tauriel costume and I was planning to wear it when I met Aidan. Shona was doing her Kili cosplay and we were part of a group who did Middle Earth cosplays. We had a Thorin, a Fili, a Legolas, myself as Tauriel, Shona as Kili, a Bilbo, and some she elves. Shona and I met up with our friends and everyone complimented me on my costume. We wandered around getting tons of photos with others in costume and generally had a good time hanging out. The next morning, we met up again and got photos with others until it was time to get our photos with Aidan. We queued up and I joined the other emerald pass holders. Not long after Aidan came past us and headed into the photo booth. My heart started pounding as he looked amazing in tight grey pants and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. His hair was getting longer and was tousled with a stray curl on his forehead. The only downside was the full beard he was sporting. The line began to move and I swallowed hard feeling more and more nervous. Finally, I passed my token to the man collecting them and waited as the person ahead of me had their photo taken. And then it was my turn so I walked over to Aidan who smiled.  
“Hey awesome costume,” he said.  
“Thanks. I’m Amber,” I said.  
Aidan smiled again and we posed for the photo. I asked him to hug me and he was happy to do so. After the photo was taken Aidan turned to me and hugged me.  
“See you later,” he said.  
“I’ll see you at the cocktail party,” I responded.  
I then headed out of the photo booth noticing as I did so Aidan’s eyes on me the whole time and waited for my friends.

After my friends joined me we chatted and decided to wait for Aidan to come out of the photo booth in the hope he’d stop and chat.   
“I told Aidan I’m going to the cocktail party tonight,” I said.  
“What did he say?” Shona asked.  
“He just nodded,” I said.  
“It will be interesting to see what happens when you go tonight as you will look quite different,” Shona said.  
“Yeah, I’m wondering if he’ll recognise me since I won’t be wearing this wig,” I said.  
We were chatting amongst ourselves when Aidan came out of the booth and he smiled and waved at us.  
“How are you liking Armageddon so far?” Shona called out.  
“Well I haven’t seen much of it so far as this area is separate to the rest,” Aidan said, coming over to us, his eyes on me again.  
“Do you think you’ll go for a walk round?” Shona asked.  
“Maybe. If there is time. You guys all look amazing. Did you make your costumes yourselves?” Aidan asked.  
He was looking at me when he said that and I suddenly felt nervous again.  
“Amber made hers. We bought ours,” Shona said.  
“You look beautiful Amber. You make a wicked Tauriel,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
“And your Kili is awesome,” Aidan said to Shona.

He chatted with us for a few minutes then had to go. We watched him go then collected our photos. I couldn’t stop looking at mine as it was awesome. We wandered around some more getting photos with people in costume then returned to the celebrity signing and photo booth area to get our photos signed. We queued up and I again joined the other emerald pass holders. When it was my turn to get my photo signed I stepped up to the table Aidan was sitting at and held out my photo and smiled.  
“Hello again,” Aidan said, smiling at me.  
“Hey,” I said.  
“Who should I make this out to,” Aidan said.  
“Amber,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and taking the photo wrote something on it then signed it before returning it to me.  
“You said you’re coming to the cocktail party tonight didn’t you,” Aidan said.  
“Yes… yes I am,” I said.  
“Cool. You can tell me all about that wonderful costume,” Aidan said.  
I nodded and smiled.  
“I will,” I said.  
I then said goodbye to Aidan and he hugged me and then I left his table. I smiled at my friends as I went past and after they got their photos signed we wandered around the expo some more and got more photos with people in costume. At one point we spotted Aidan walking around and he waved, noticing us. I was acutely aware of his eyes on me again as we continued to walk.

At the end of the day we headed out of the expo feeling exhausted but happy. On the drive back to my place we looked at each other’s photos to see what Aidan had put. He’d signed them in much the same way saying Much Love and his name. Shona then cleared her throat.  
“Did you see how Aidan kept looking at you Amber. He couldn’t get his eyes off you. He’s got it bad for you,” Shona said.  
“Yeah I noticed,” I said.  
After I was back home I showered and had dinner then scanned my photo with Aidan and put it into a frame. I hoped to get some more photos with him that night. I then uploaded my photos from the day onto the computer then deleted them from the camera so it was ready for the cocktail party. I then posted my photos to my Facebook cosplay page and shared the album on my profile. Once that was done it was time to head to the cocktail party. It was being held at the Pullman hotel as usual so I drove into the city and found a park near the Pullman. As I walked to the Pullman I began to feel nervous again. Would Aidan recognise me out of costume. I knew I looked quite different without the wig and the elf ears. Going into the hotel I showed my ticket and was allowed to go into the function room the cocktail party was being held in. 

Making my way down the corridor to the room I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my nerves. I paused by the door to compose myself then stepped into the room. Looking around I spotted Aidan at a table. He had changed into black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked amazing and I couldn’t get my eyes off him. Not wanting to be too forward I went to the bar and got my complimentary drink that everyone attending the party was entitled to. When I turned to start mingling with people I saw Aidan watching me from his table. I could tell he was trying to figure out if he knew me from somewhere. Spotting some people who I knew, I headed over to them and said hello aware of Aidan watching me. As we chatted I hoped Aidan would come and talk to me. I could see him still trying to figure out if I was someone he knew and guessed he thought he’d recognised me but just wasn’t sure.  
“Amber, Aidan Turner’s looking at you,” one of my friends said.  
“Yes I know he’s been watching me ever since I came in here. I met him earlier today when I was wearing my Tauriel and I think he isn’t sure if he knows me or not as I look quite different when not in costume,” I said.  
“Go talk to him,” my friends urged me.  
“I don’t want to be too forward,” I said.  
“I’m sure he won’t mind,” Robin said.

So I made my way over to the table Aidan was sitting at.  
“Hi Aidan how’s it going,” I said.  
“Amber?” Aidan asked.  
It was obvious he wasn’t sure if I was Amber or not.  
“Yes its Amber,” I said.  
“Whoa you look so different out of costume,” Aidan said.  
“I know. No wig and no elf ears,” I said.  
“You’re even more gorgeous as yourself,” Aidan said.  
He was flirting with me and I smiled liking it.  
“Thanks,” I said.  
We quickly fell into an animated conversation about my costume and I found myself very comfortable talking with Aidan. He was interested in every aspect of my costume and I found myself telling him how I’d made each part of it.  
“You’re very clever and talented. Do you have any other costumes?” Aidan asked.  
“Not yet,” I said.  
Aidan and I continued to talk about various other things. He told me he was enjoying his time in New Zealand and that it was a nice break from filming Poldark.  
“Did you bring Sarah with you?” I asked.  
Aidan pulled a face before answering.  
“No as we aren’t together anymore. She was too controlling,” Aidan said.  
“I am so sorry you must have been devastated when it ended,” I said.  
“Nah not really as I left her. I felt more of a release than anything else. I was glad to be free,” Aidan said.

I could understand that and nodded.  
“What about you. Does a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend?” Aidan asked.  
“Sadly no,” I said.  
I had been with a few people but none had stayed when they had found out I was a trans female. It hurt when they left me after finding out but I had moved on knowing they weren’t the right person for me. Aidan looked stunned to hear that I was single.  
“I haven’t found the right person yet,” I said.  
And that was the truth.  
“I would really like to get to know you better,” Aidan said.  
Clearly he was interested in me and I liked that.  
“Well we’ve another hour before this finishes. What would you like to know?” I asked.  
So we began talking about our families and interests getting to know each other. Before I knew it there was just 10 minutes to go.   
“Can I get some photos with you?” I asked.  
“Sure,” Aidan said.  
So we posed for some photos. I told Aidan what I wanted and he obliged me.

“What are you doing after this?” Aidan asked me.  
“I was going to go home and chill out,” I said.  
“I’m going to go clubbing a bit later. I was kind of hoping you might be interested in joining me,” Aidan said.  
“Would I be interested. Heck yes,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and told me the name of the club he was going to.  
“Yes I know where that is,” I said.  
We made arrangements to meet there later in the evening and then we chatted until the party wound down. Inside I was shaking with excitement as I couldn’t believe I was going to hang out with Aidan some more. And he didn’t even know that I was transgender. I loved it when people had no idea. As I left the party I was debating whether or not to tell Aidan that was transgender when I hung out with him at the club. Part of me wanted to but part of me was wanting to wait and see what happened with him. If we did try things out, then I would definitely need to let him know. I headed home where I relaxed until it was time to go to the club. Then I drove back into the city and parked near the club then headed inside. As I walked in I spotted Aidan at the bar getting a drink. He had his back to me so I went up to the bar and touched him on the shoulder.  
“Hiya Aidan,” I said.  
“Heyyy you made it,” Aidan said.  
He hugged me and smiled.  
“What’s your poison?” I asked.  
“Guinness,” Aidan said, “Can I buy you a drink too?” he asked.  
“A medium white will do,” I said.

So Aidan bought me a glass of medium white wine and once we had our drinks we found a table to sit out and continued our conversation from the party.   
“So when do you have to return to the UK?” I asked  
“I’m here for two weeks. I arrived here yesterday afternoon and I leave a fortnight from yesterday,” Aidan said.  
“Nice so a real holiday for you. What are you planning to do while here?” I asked.  
“Hopefully relax and stay under the radar for one. So I won’t be going anywhere where I’m likely to be recognised and made a fuss of,” Aidan said.  
“That’s fair enough. I do like how your hair is getting longer again. It looks gorgeous,” I said.  
“Yeah. I’m growing it again so I don’t have to keep using extensions while filming. It’s kind of a pain to have to put them in and take them out again each night once we’re done,” Aidan said.  
“Why not leave them in until your hair is long enough to no longer need them,” I asked.  
“They feel it keeps them looking nice if I only have them in while filming,” Aidan said.  
“Fair enough. So will you be staying up here in Auckland for the two weeks you are here?” I asked.  
“Yes I will,” Aidan said.  
“Oh cool. I do hope you can avoid being recognised,” I said.  
“Same here. What do you do for a living?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m a hairdresser,” I said.  
“Awesome,” Aidan said.

We chatted until we’d finished our drinks and then we hit the dance floor. It was a lot of fun dancing with Aidan as he was an awesome dancer. Then a slow song came on and I wondered what would happen. Aidan smiled at me and taking my hand drew me close. We began drifting around the room and it felt amazing being so close to him and wrapped in his muscular arms.   
“I’m really liking this Amber,” Aidan whispered to me.  
“Me too,” I replied.  
It felt amazing being so close to Aidan as we continued to drift around the room.   
“I’m so glad you don’t have someone special in your life,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me again and I smiled back and rested my head against his chest. I breathed in his masculine scent and hoped I never woke up. We stayed like that till the end of the song and when it ended we returned to our table.  
“I’m having a really good time with you tonight,” Aidan said, after we’d sat down.  
“And I with you,” I said, “But is this really a good idea. We both know you have to go back to the UK. Can this really go anywhere?” I said.  
“I have been in a long distance relationship before. My relationship with Sarah was mostly long distance,” Aidan said.  
“And look how that turned out. Sorry I’m just trying to be realistic here. It’s no good trying things out only to have it end up in heartbreak,” I said.  
“Let’s see what happens over the next two weeks. I’d like to see you again if I can,” Aidan said.  
“I’d like that too,” I said.  
We spent the rest of the evening chatting and dancing before turning in as we both had an early start in the morning.

The next day my friends and I went to Armageddon again planning to get lots more photos. I wasn’t expecting to run into Aidan again as I wasn’t getting any photos with him but to my surprise we encountered him having a look around the expo. He looked great in black jeans and a white t-shirt.  
“Oh good I’ve found you,” Aidan said, smiling.  
My friends stared at me in amazement wondering what was going on.  
“I’m hoping we can hang out today when I’m not tied up with the things I have to do. And that we can have lunch together,” Aidan said.  
“Don’t you have to be in the green room when not doing a panel, photo session or signing?” I asked.  
“I was hoping you could hang out with me there. I can get you in there no problem,” Aidan said.  
“I was planning on hanging out with my friends,” I said.  
“At least have lunch with me,” Aidan said.  
“Alright. But how can you get me into the green room?” I asked.  
“By telling them you’re my girlfriend,” Aidan said.  
My friends gaped at me again when he said that. Aidan told me where the green room was and then he carried on looking around the expo. After he’d gone my friends turned to me.  
“Aidan wants to have lunch with you? Did something happen last night?” they asked.  
“Aidan and I went clubbing after the cocktail party,” I said.  
“Whoa. That’s like so cool. Clearly he likes you. Have you told him about you know being a boy when you were born?” Shona said.  
“Not yet as nothing has actually happened. I don’t want to scare the man off before anything happens,” I said.

I could tell that my friends were jealous of my new friendship with Aidan but also happy for me. We continued to wander around the expo stopping to chat with cosplayers that we knew and get photos with them. Inside I couldn’t wait until lunchtime as I was dying to hang out with Aidan again. As the morning progressed I began to think about the cosplay contest which was that afternoon. My friends and I were competing in it and I wondered if Aidan might watch it. I would tell him about it when we had lunch together. My friends and I had also been in the cosplay parade the previous day but Aidan hadn’t seen that. We’d gotten a good reaction from the crowd when we’d gone on stage and posed and I couldn’t wait to compete in the cosplay contest as I had high hopes of winning it. I was wearing my Tauriel to compete as I had made the entire costume except the wig and boots. It would be the first time I had entered the cosplay contest and I was excited about it. I felt I had a good chance of winning as my costume was really good.  
“So what happened when you went clubbing?” Shona asked.  
“Well we had a drink and then we danced,” I said.  
“Did you slow dance?” Shona asked.  
“Yes we did. It was heavenly being in Aidan’s arms and being so close to him,” I said.  
“Did you kiss?” Shona asked.  
“No. We are just friends. Nothing more. At least not at this stage,” I said.  
“But you both want it to be more. Don’t you,” Shona said.  
“To be honest yes. At least for me. As for him he wants to see what happens over the next couple of weeks. He’s staying here in Auckland,” I said.  
“So you think you’ll see each other again after Armageddon is finished,” Shona said.  
“I think we will. I know he’d like to see me again,” I said.

When lunchtime arrived my friends headed to the cafeteria and I to the green room. When I got there Aidan was waiting outside having returned there from his photo session that day. He smiled when he saw me and I smiled back.  
“This is my girlfriend and we’re having lunch together,” Aidan told the security on the door.  
They nodded and allowed us through and just like that I was in the green room.  
“See told you I could get you in,” Aidan said.  
Some of the other guests were there and Aidan introduced me to them. They gave me some nice comments about my costume and we chatted for a bit. Then Aidan and I sat down together on one of the couches.  
“How has your morning been?” Aidan asked.  
“Good,” I said.  
“Mine too. My photo shoot was a lot of fun,” Aidan said.  
We chatted a bit about our mornings and then I looked at Aidan.  
“What do you think about transgender people?” I asked him.  
“I think it’s great that they are able to be who they really are. If someone isn’t comfortable in their body and thinks that they are in the wrong body it’s great that they can change into the right body,” Aidan said.  
“That’s good. There are a lot of people out there who think transgender people are queer or weird or messed up in the head,” I said.  
“They are wrong. And if you’re wondering I have no problem with transgender people. Am I right that transgender people’s brains are opposite to the physical gender they were born as,” Aidan said.  
“Yes. A transgender person’s brain is wired to be that of the gender they have become not the gender they are born as and still are genetically,” I said.  
“Hence them feeling they are in the wrong body and wanting to change it,” Aidan said.  
“Yes that’s right. Have you any friends who are transgender?” I asked.  
“No but I have friends who are gay. And I’ve seen programmes about transgender people and their transitions,” Aidan said.

I nodded. I got the feeling he wouldn’t be upset if I revealed my secret to him so I took a deep breath.  
“There is something I need to tell you,” I said.  
“What is it?” Aidan said.  
“I’m transgender. I was born a boy but am now a woman. I have fully transitioned and that included having gender reassignment surgery,” I said.  
“So your bits were changed to women’s stuff,” Aidan said.  
“Correct. And I had to have breast augmentation as well,” I said.  
“You’re a beautiful woman and I wouldn’t have known if you hadn’t told me,” Aidan said.  
“Thank you. Does…. Does this change how you feel?” I asked.  
“Of course it doesn’t. To all intents and purposes you are a woman. And a very attractive one at that. So as far as I’m concerned you are a woman,” Aidan said.  
“There is one little thing about being me being transgender that you need to know,” I said.  
“I think I know what you’re going to say. You can’t have children can you. I remember from programmes I’ve seen that you lose the ability to have children when you transition,” Aidan said.  
“Yes that’s right. I never ever produced sperm. And also I don’t have the machinery to have kids. I can have sex as I do have a vagina but there is no uterus connected to it,” I said.  
“You’re a brave woman telling me all this. It can’t be easy for you when trying things out with a man as you never know how a guy might react to what you told me,” Aidan said.  
“Yes that’s exactly it,” I said.  
“And that’s why you’re single I’m guessing,” Aidan said.  
“Yes. No one has wanted to be with me after finding out I’m a trans female,” I said.

Aidan looked astounded to hear that.  
“They are idiots. IDIOTS,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and that’s when our lunch came. Over lunch Aidan wanted me to share more about being transgender.  
“How old were you when you knew?” Aidan asked.  
“Right from about 3 years old. I started dressing as a female and my family changed pronouns from he to she when I was 7,” I said.  
“Did you go to school as a boy or a girl?” Aidan wanted to know.  
“Girl once I’d started dressing as a girl and being referred to she and her etc. My schools were fantastic about it. I was allowed to use the girls’ toilets like the other girls. Most of the students were fantastic as well. Of course there were the odd ones who thought I was strange and stuff. But my friends soon sorted them out,” I said.  
“Did you have to go through male puberty?” Aidan asked.  
“Nope I used puberty blockers and then when I was ready I was able to start hormone therapy. That allowed me to go through female puberty,” I said.  
“So you’d have avoided things like your voice breaking and gaining a lot of body hair,” Aidan said.  
“Yes. I wouldn’t have been happy had that happened to me. I am a woman and I did not want to become a man. Not then and not ever,” I said.  
“I can understand that. I am so glad I was able to go on puberty blockers. I wasn’t thrilled about having to have an injection every six months but it was worth it as it meant I don’t have a male sounding voice and didn’t develop body hair. If I’d not had the puberty blockers, I’d have developed body and facial hair and would have had to undergo painful hair removal therapy to get rid of it as hormone treatment doesn’t get rid of it,” I said.

Our lunch came then and we tucked in. Aidan continued to ask me about my transition. He wanted to know what the reassignment surgery was like.  
“They changed my boy bits to girl bits. They used parts of my boy bits to create my girl bits,” I said.  
“Did they do a good job?” Aidan asked.  
“They did an excellent job. I look and function like a natural woman,” I said.  
“You said you can have sex. Is that the same as a natural woman having sex?” Aidan asked.  
“I don’t know as I’ve not had sex yet,” I said.  
“Maybe I can help you find out what it’s like. You’re a beautiful woman and I want to get to know you in every way,” Aidan said.  
My body grew hot at that but I knew I had to tell Aidan that I was waiting.  
“I’m waiting until I am married,” I said.  
“Fair enough,” Aidan said.  
We returned to talking about my transition and Aidan wanted to know about my hormone therapy.  
“I have to give myself an injection every day. I wasn’t thrilled about that either but I am used to it now. It’s a small price to pay for being my real self,” I said.  
“Maybe I can help you with your injections,” Aidan said.  
I stared at him in shock. Was he serious?  
“Thanks but we aren’t even dating or anything. Perhaps if we were dating,” I said.  
“I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight,” Aidan said.  
“I’d love to,” I said.

Aidan smiled at me and then I took a deep breath.  
“Can I be honest with you about something?” I asked.  
“Sure,” Aidan said.  
“Your beard. I don’t like it. You look so much nicer with stubble, or clean shaven. Or even with a light beard,” I said.  
“I’m sorry. I like the full beard when I’m not working as it helps me to not be recognised. And I don’t have to shave. Can’t be bothered shaving unless I have to,” Aidan said.  
“I can understand that,” I said.  
I reached out and gently touched his beard. Surprisingly it was very soft.  
“Wow it’s lovely and soft,” I said.  
He was still the same lovely man despite the beard. Still I wondered how it would be to kiss him with the beard.  
“Yes it is,” Aidan said.  
“Does it get in the way when you kiss someone?” I asked.  
“Shall I kiss you and you can find out?” Aidan asked.  
I grinned at that and Aidan leant forward and kissed me softly on the lips. To my surprise his beard didn’t get in the way at all. His kiss was amazing and left me wanting more so much more. Aidan smiled at me.  
“What are you doing this afternoon?” he asked.  
“Hanging around with my friends again. And we’re in the cosplay contest,” I said.  
“Wow I shall have to try and come and see it. What time is it?” Aidan asked.  
“It’s at 3.15,” I said, then told him about the cosplay parade.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get to see that,” Aidan said.

Finally, it was time for me to re-join my friends as we’d finished our lunch. Aidan and I exited the green room.  
“I’ll hopefully see you at the cosplay parade,” he said.  
He hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips then went back inside the green room. I made my way to the cafeteria and joined my friends who were still there.   
“How did lunch with Aidan go?” they asked.  
“Aidan was amazing. His beard is so soft. And it’s not a problem when he kisses someone,” I said.  
“He KISSED you?” Shona asked.  
“Maybe?” I said.  
“He did didn’t he,” Shona said.  
“Alright yes he did. And when we said our goodbyes before I joined you,” I said.  
My friends stared at me with goggle eyes again.  
“I’ve told him about me and it doesn’t bother him. As far as he’s concerned I’m a woman. And he knows I can’t have children,” I said.  
My friends gaped again.

We headed back into the main hall the expo was in and walked the floor again. During that time, I casually mentioned Aidan suggesting he help me find out whether having sex for me was the same as how it would be for a natural woman.  
“What did you tell him?” Shona asked.  
“That I’m waiting. He accepted that,” I said.  
“Yeah right. If you go out together and you’ve been drinking, one thing will lead to another,” Shona said.  
“No I won’t let it. But I am having dinner with him tonight,” I said.  
My friends gaped yet again and I smiled.  
“He’s hoping to watch the cosplay competition,” I said.  
My friends smiled and started talking excitedly about the competition. We continued to walk the floor and get photos until it was time to go to where we had to wait for the competition to start. Once there we talked quietly until we had to line up in order of going on stage to do our skits. Finally, it was our turn and we went on stage. During our skit I heard a loud wolf whistle and knew it was Aidan. I fought not to blush as we finished our skit then made our way off stage.   
“Did you guys hear the wolf whistle?” I asked once we were off stage.  
“Yeah I did,” Shona said.  
“I think it was Aidan,” I said and blushed.  
We talked quietly as we waited for the result in the group category. To our surprise we won the group category and had to go on stage to accept our certificates. I looked around the room and spotted Aidan the back. He was clapping and cheering.

Once we were backstage again we had another wait while the individual award was announced and then we had to go back on stage for the Best in Show Award to be announced. To our extreme surprise we won. That meant we were in the running for the NZ Cosplay Cup. We and the other regional winners then performed our winning skits again before all being on stage for the overall winner to be announced. And then we were being announced as the winners. We hugged and beamed as we were given our cup. I could hear Aidan cheering again and couldn’t wait to talk to him. Once we made our way off stage we had to pose for some photos with the cup and then we were free to go. When we left the main stage area we immediately ran into Aidan who congratulated us. We chatted excitedly with him and I showed him the cup.   
“I knew you guys would win. Your costumes are incredible. There aren’t many Battle of Five Armies Kili’s out there and yours is so accurate Shona,” Aidan said.  
As part of our skit Shona and I had recreated Tauriel grieving for Kili after his death. By then it was getting towards the end of the day so we all decided it was time to leave. Aidan also was finished for the day so we said our goodbyes and his handler took him back to where he was staying and we returned home. I showered and got dressed again in regular clothes. After doing my hair and applying a little makeup I was ready to go. I didn’t have to wait long for Aidan to show up and when he did I went out to the car he’d rented to meet him. 

We continued our conversation from lunchtime once we’d gotten going.  
“Do you have to stay on the hormones for the rest of your life?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes I do for various reasons. I don’t’ naturally produce female hormones and need them to prevent things like osteoporosis,” I said.  
“That makes sense,” Aidan said.  
“Thank you for accepting me as I am,” I said.  
“You’re a stunning woman and I’d be an idiot not to accept you as that. There is something wrong with the guys who didn’t want to be with you just because you weren’t born a woman. You’re a woman in every sense of the word,” Aidan said.  
“Except for the having children part,” I said.  
“Pfft what’s wrong with adopting or using a surrogate?” Aidan asked.  
“Nothing except it wouldn’t be mine biologically,” I said.  
“It would still be your child in every way that mattered,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and we continued to chat until we reached the restaurant. Over dinner we chatted about all kinds of things, family, likes and dislikes, favourites and what would happen when Aidan went back to the UK. There wasn’t anything keeping me in New Zealand as I didn’t have a job so there was no reason why I couldn’t go with him should we have become more than friends by then. On the way back to mine Aidan asked if I would be at Armageddon again for the final day.  
“Yes I am but I’m doing a different costume,” I said.  
“What costume are you doing?” Aidan asked.  
“I’m going to be Jocelyn from Mortal Instruments,” I said.

Aidan smiled at that.  
“Wow I have to see that. My character Luke was Jocelyn’s boyfriend in the movie and books,” Aidan said.  
“I know,” I said and smiled.  
“Are your friends coming tomorrow?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes they are doing the Middle Earth thing again,” I said.  
“I hope we can have lunch together again,” Aidan said.  
“Of course we can. I am not doing anything specific tomorrow just wondering around,” I said.  
“Getting a photo with me?” Aidan asked.  
“Oh yeah and that,” I said.  
“Nice,” Aidan said.  
When we got back to mine I invited Aidan in and he accepted.  
“Do… do you have any pictures of you as you know a boy?” Aidan asked.  
“Some but I don’t look at them. And yes my name was different then,” I said.  
“What was your birth name?” Aidan asked.  
“Adam Michael. I had it legally changed to Amber Michelle at the same time I began to be referred to as she instead of he,” I said  
Aidan wanted to see the pictures of me as Adam so I reluctantly got them out and showed him. After I put them away again we snuggled up together on the couch.  
“I would really like to try things out with you Amber,” Aidan said.  
He leant forward and found my lips with his. Our kiss quickly deepened and one kiss followed another and another. I knew without a doubt I wanted to be with Aidan.

We talked and kissed until it grew late at which stage Aidan took his leave and returned to the hotel. The next morning, I dressed in my Jocelyn cosplay feeling very very excited as I couldn’t wait for Aidan’s reaction. When I arrived at Armageddon I found my friends and we began wandering around. Again lots of people wanted photos with me and I was happy to oblige. I was in the middle of posing for some photos when Aidan appeared. He beamed when he saw me and he came over to my friends. Once I was done posing for photos I joined my friends and Aidan.  
“Good morning babe,” Aidan said, sliding his arm around me.  
He kissed me and we hugged. My friends gaped and I grinned at them.  
“We’re trying things out,” I announced.  
“What do you think of Amber’s costume?” Shona asked.  
“It’s amazing,” Aidan said.  
He smiled at me and squeezed me.   
“What do you have planned today other than your photo session and signing autographs?” I asked.  
“Nothing really,” Aidan said.  
His photo shoot was scheduled for late morning and after it I’d join him for lunch in the green room.  
“So what are you going to do between now and then?” I asked.  
“I kind of thought I could hang out with you as Luke and see how people react,” Aidan said.  
I then noticed he was dressed in an outfit similar to what he’d worn as Luke when making Mortal Instruments.   
“Luke didn’t have a huge beard though,” I said.  
“He did have a beard though. And yes I know I don’t have a grey streak in my hair but I’m close enough,” Aidan said.  
His arm was still draped casually around my waist and already a crowd was gathering and people were wanting photos of Luke and Jocelyn. So I guess he already had an answer to how people would react. We posed for photos and when the crowd finally dissipated we began wandering around. Aidan’s handler was with us too. His name was Paul and I’d already met him when I’d had lunch with Aidan in the green room the day before. He had been surprised Aidan was hanging out with me and had been even more surprised when I had announced Aidan and I were trying things out. But he had been supportive.

No one at the expo seemed to guess we were an actual couple even though we were cosplaying as one. We kept being stopped for photos and we had a lot of fun until it was time for Aidan to do his photo shoot. When that happened he and Paul headed off to the photo booth and I followed a short while later to get my photo. I again used my emerald pass so didn’t have too long a wait and when I joined Aidan we snuggled up for the camera trying to look like Luke and Jocelyn. After the photo was taken I made my way out of the photo booth and to the table where photos would be put once they were printed. There was a bit of a wait for the photo to come out but after it did I put it in my photo holder. Aidan was still busy posing for photos and I could see he had a huge queue so would be busy for a while. My friends showed up then and hung out with me while I waited for Aidan. He and I were going to have lunch once his photo shoot was done. Finally, Aidan and Paul came out of the photo booth and joined my friends and I. After a little bit of chat, we headed off in the direction of the green room. I had seen some other shadow hunter cosplayers and would try and find them after lunch and see if they wanted to group up.  
“How was your photo shoot?” I asked Aidan.  
“Long and busy,” Aidan said.  
We chatted about the photo shoot as we made our way to the green room. Over lunch Aidan warned me that it would inevitably come out that he was dating a transgender woman  
“I am not ashamed of what I am and nor should you be,” I said.  
“I’m not. If anyone thinks I’m crazy to be dating, you I shall tell them that you are a woman in every sense of the word. I am dating a woman and you are no different to any other woman,” Aidan said.  
“Thank you. Hopefully your fans will be supportive,” I said.  
“You’re wonderful so I’m sure they will love you,” Aidan said.  
I chatted with the other guests and they didn’t bat an eyelid when I told them my secret. They wished Aidan and I well in our relationship

That afternoon I hung out with my friends again until the end of the day. I wasn’t getting my photo signed so I wouldn’t see Aidan again until it was time to leave Armageddon. He was coming back to mine and we would have dinner together than relax in front of the TV. As I had hoped I managed to find the other shadow hunter cosplayers and they were happy to group up. We did some photoshoots when stopped by roving photographers and it was a lot of fun getting to know the others. By the end of the day I was feeling very tired and when I met up with Aidan he picked up on it.  
“You look shattered babe,” he said.  
“I am,” I said.  
“Are you sure you want me to come back to yours?” he asked.  
“Yes of course. I’ll be fine,” I said.  
So we said goodbye to my friends who had also re-joined me and headed back to mine.   
“I had a lot of fun cosplaying with you today,” Aidan said.  
“And I with you,” I said.  
“Your Jocelyn costume is awesome. I can’t believe how accurate it is,” Aidan said.  
“I grouped up with some people in shadowhunter costumes this afternoon,” I said.  
“Did you get any photos?” Aidan asked.  
“Yes and I will show you I’ve uploaded them to my computer,” I said.

Back at mine I got out of costume and had a quick shower. I then cooked dinner for us. Over dinner we chatted.  
“I had a great time this weekend and I’m so glad I met you. You’re amazing Amber,” Aidan said.  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to be with me. Remember I can’t have children which means I can’t give you children,” I said.  
“As I said the other day there are ways such as adopting or using a surrogate and a donor egg which would be fertilised by my sperm. You’d still be the child’s mother in every sense of the word as you’d raise the child,” Aidan said.  
“Thanks. Obviously though it’s far too early to think much about that,” I said.”  
“Yeah but I really hope that we will have a future together. There is already something special between us,” Aidan said.  
“I hope for that too,” I said.  
We finished dinner and then I uploaded the photos I’d taken from the day to my computer. My friends had taken some photos of Aidan and I cosplaying as Jocelyn and Luke. I showed Aidan my photos and he loved them.  
“You look great with the other shadow hunters. Sorry I couldn’t be Luke then,” Aidan said.  
“All good. They don’t know about us anyway,” I said.  
I smiled at Aidan so glad I had met him that weekend. I’d never expected anything to happen but it had.  
“I’m now on holiday for two weeks,” Aidan told me.  
I smiled as I couldn’t wait to see what the next two weeks and the future held in store for the two of us.  
End.


	16. The Forgotten? Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written for Aidan's birthday

You wake up and smile. It is your husband Aidan Turner’s 33rd birthday and you are planning a surprise birthday party for him. Part of the plan is for him to think you’ve forgotten that it is his birthday so he is truly surprised. You had organised the venue and invited all his friends in the week leading up to his birthday. It had been easy to not mention his birthday as you’d had all the hoopla of the Golden Nymphs that week. The two of you had flown to Monte Carlo for the awards ceremony and Aidan had won the award he’d been nominated for. It had been a lovely early birthday present for him. But no one had mentioned his birthday as you’d let them all in on the secret. Now it was the morning of his birthday and Aidan was still asleep. Getting up you go and wake up the children as you have church that morning. Aidan had been given something for his birthday the week before. By the time the children are up Aidan has woken up and has gotten up.  
“Morning Y/N,” Aidan said.  
“Morning babe,” you say.  
“Good morning Da,” your daughter Rose says.  
You prepare breakfast for the children chatting with them as you do so.  
“Would you like to say grace?” you ask your son Robert.  
He is 5 and Rose is 3.  
Robert says grace and you all tuck in.   
“So how much longer do you think you’ll have the beard you ask Aidan.  
“Until I start working again,” Aidan says.  
“I’m trying to get used to it but I still don’t like it,” you say.

Aidan had had the full thick beard ever since he’d finished filming season 2 of Poldark and had grown it out. When you’d found out you hadn’t’ been happy but had agreed to put up with it. You had been surprised to find it was very soft when fully grown out. Once breakfast was over you helped Rose get dressed for church then got dressed yourself. Aidan is shooting you some looks and you know that he is wondering why you haven’t wished him a happy birthday or given him a present. The children haven’t given him a present or wished him a happy birthday either and you know he must be wondering if we’d all forgotten it was his birthday.   
“Are the kids ready for church?” Aidan finally asks.  
“Yes we are ready Dad,” Robert says.  
So you all pile in the car and head to church. At church your friends greet you and Aidan looks surprised and a little hurt when no one says happy birthday to him. However, he soon cheers up as the service gets underway and he focuses on worshipping God. After the service you have morning tea and fellowship with your friends. Robert shows you what he’d been doing in Sunday School and Aidan is soon busy focusing on that. You relax confident your surprise will come off nicely and enjoy the time with your church friends. When it is time to go you head home and have lunch. Once that is over you tell Aidan you have some shopping to do and will and head out. It is the truth as you have some last minute party supplies to pick up. Once that is done you head to the venue of the party and along with some of your friends get stuck into setting up. You blow up balloons and hang them then hang streamers. They are in Aidan’s favorite colors and the music is going to be a mix that will include Aidan’s favorites such as The Doors. 

Finally, all was ready and the rest of your friends begin to arrive. Once everyone is there you head home to get Aidan and the children. When you suggest to Aidan that you go out as a family he initially is grumpy and doesn’t want to. But eventually you convince him and you drive down to the party venue. When you got there Aidan wants to know why you are there.  
“You will know shortly,” you say.  
You lead Aidan inside and once you enter the room the party is in someone flips the lights on.  
“SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY” Everyone yells.  
Aidan looks floored as he wasn’t expecting a party.  
“Oh babe thank you. You’re amazing. I can’t believe you did this for me. I thought you’d forgotten it was my birthday,” Aidan says.  
“Of course I hadn’t forgotten,” you say.  
“Happy birthday Da,” the children say.  
Aidan hugs them and kisses them on the cheek.   
“Love you guys,” he says.  
The DJ gets the music started and Aidan takes you onto the dance floor while someone watches the children. Once the song is over Aidan takes you back to the children then takes Rose in his arms and has a dance with her. As you watch Aidan dance one of your friends comes over to you.  
“They’ve announced the new Bond. Aidan’s got it!” your friend says.  
You are delighted and at the end of the song you get on the microphone and make the announcement. Aidan looks floored again then breaks into a huge smile. You guess he had already known as he would have likely been told privately some time earlier.  
“Congratulations babe,” you say to Aidan when you rejoin him. The children are giddy with excitement and give their father another hug. Aidan went to the bar and got himself a glass of Guinness and a glass of wine for you. You drink to his being Bond and to him for his birthday. Then you dance some more with Aidan and the children until it’s time for speeches.

You start the speeches by speaking about Aidan and your relationship and how much you love Aidan. Then his friends speak and share memories and thoughts about Aidan. After that it is present opening time. You and the children have given Aidan some CDs and some posters for his man cave. When he opens your gift he beams.  
“Thanks so much I love them,” he says.  
He hugs the children too and thanks them.  
“Do you like the CD’s Daddy?” Robert asked, “We picked them specially for you. Mummy said you’d like them,” he ended.  
“I love them and I can’t wait to listen to them,” Aidan says.  
He got given lots of pool related stuff and you could tell he was delighted with his gifts. Also included in the gifts to open was a box of cards and gifts from fans.   
“You’ve got such amazing fans,” you say after seeing the cards and gifts.  
“I have Aidan says.  
You knew he’d go through the cards and gifts from the fans when you got back home. After Aidan had opened all his presents there was more dancing until it was dinner time. When that happened everyone made their way through to the dining room where a smorgasbord dinner had been laid out. You helped the children get their dinner and then got your own dinner. Over dinner you and Aidan chatted.  
“I still can’t believe you actually let me think you’d forgotten my birthday. That was mean,” Aidan says.  
“It worked though didn’t it. You had no idea I was planning this did you,” you say.  
“None at all,” Aidan says.

While everyone ate a side show of Aidan over the years from baby until the present day was shown. Aidan blushed at some of the pictures as you knew a few were embarrassing. He smiled at your wedding photo and at the photos of him with the children when they were newborns. He also smiled at the pictures of you together when you were pregnant with each child. At the end of dinner, the party wound down as you needed to go home so the children could go to bed.   
“I’ll take the kids home so you can help with the pack up,” Aidan says.  
“Thanks babe,” you say.  
He leaves with the children and you and a few friends get stuck into taking down the decorations and tidying up. It doesn’t take too long and soon you are on your way home. When you get home you find that the children are in bed.  
“Thank you for a wonderful afternoon,” Aidan tells you.  
He leans in for a kiss and one kiss leads to another and another. Soon you are making out.  
“Bedroom?” Aidan asks.  
“Do you even have to ask?” you say.  
You are still kissing when you enter your bedroom and it isn’t long before you are in your bed. After it you lie together a tangled mess of sheets and sweaty bodies.  
“Thank you for a wonderful end to the day,” Aidan says.  
You smile and cuddle into Aidan enjoying the afterglow.  
End.


	17. Comic Con Connection

You are waiting in line to have your photo taken with Aidan Turner at the Japan comic con and you are very excited as it is the first time you will have met him. You have travelled all the way from your/country specially to meet him and now it is about to happen. You had spent the day at the con and had attended Aidan’s panel. He had had everyone in fits of laughter yourself included and you’d even been brave enough to ask him a question. After he’d answered it you had noticed that every so often he’d look your way and smile when he thought you weren’t looking. You wondered if he was attracted to you but had told yourself not to be so silly as he didn’t know you or anything about you. Now you were moments away from meeting him again and butterflies were fluttering in your stomach. The line inched forward and slowly you got closer and closer to the booth until suddenly you were next in the line. You were asked for and handed over your token and then had a brief wait while the person ahead of you had their photo token. Then it was your turn and shyly you made your way forward. Aidan broke into a smile as you approached, the one that always had you melting. He looked great in a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.  
“Heyyy I remember you, you asked me that awesome question at the panel. What’s your name?” Aidan says.  
You blush and nod.  
“I’m Y/N” you say.  
He grabs your left hand with his right so you were standing next to each other and you turn and put your right hand on his chest.  
“You look amazing,” Aidan said softly just before the flash went off.

After the photo was taken Aidan hugged you and you thank him for the photo.  
“No worries,” Aidan says.  
“Could… could I touch your beard?” You ask.  
“Go for it?” Aidan says.  
You reach up and gently touch his beard which is thick and full and surprisingly it is very soft.  
“Wow your beard is so soft,” you say.  
“Can you wait around so we can talk when I am done here?” Aidan asks softly, just loud enough for you to hear.  
“Sure,” you say just as softly.  
You have to leave the photo booth then and once outside you have a wait until your photo is printed and ready to collect. After that there is another wait until Aidan is finished his photo shoot. When he eventually comes out he smiles and comes over to you and grabs your hand in his again. His handler looks surprised and Aidan introduces you.  
“She your girlfriend?” his handler asks.  
To your surprise Aidan nods and you blush furiously. His handler hangs back so you can have a bit of privacy to talk.  
“I’d like to take you out to dinner tonight,” Aidan says.  
“I’d love to,” you say.  
“Thanks for waiting,” Aidan says to you.  
“Why did you tell your handler I’m your girlfriend?” you ask.  
“Seemed to be the easiest way to explain why I’d grabbed your hand,” Aidan says.  
You nod and the two of make your way out of the comic con venue as Aidan is done for the day, talking about all kinds of things and getting to know each other.

Outside, Aidan asks his handler to recommend a restaurant for the two of you to go to. Neither of you knew anything about the restaurants and you don’t want to eat Japanese food as you aren’t a fan of it. His handler quickly points the two of you in the direction of a restaurant which isn’t Japanese. Aidan says his goodbyes to his handler and the two of you walk to the restaurant which is nearby. Aidan is still holding your hand and it feels amazing. During the walk to the restaurant you ask Aidan about the Bond rumors.  
“I know I’ve been saying it won’t be me and deflecting the questions but that’s just because I was told to keep very quiet about it. You can’t tell ANYONE this as it hasn’t been announced yet but Barbara wants me to be the new Bond,” Aidan says.  
You gasped quietly and grin like a Cheshire cat. It’s amazing news and you can’t wait till the official announcement.  
“It will mean you’ll become a big Hollywood star. Are you ready for that?” you ask.  
“Yes I’m ready. I won’t let it change me though. I’ll still be the same Aidan Turner I’ve always been,” Aidan says.  
As you continued to chat you find that you have a lot in common and that you’re enjoying Aidan’s company. At the restaurant the two of you are seated in a private booth so you can have some privacy. Over the three course meal that follows you talk about all kinds of things, your families, interests, Aidan’s projects and so on. Aidan is very flattered that you’d come all the way from Australia to meet him.  
“It was the chance of a life time and I wasn’t about to miss it,” you tell him.

At the end of the meal Aidan pays for your meals and you make your way out of the restaurant.  
“Come back to my hotel with me?” Aidan asks.  
You nod and smile and Aidan gets a taxi to take you back to the hotel he is staying in. To your surprise it is the same one you are staying in and he is staying on the same floor as you.  
“Move your stuff into my room and cancel yours. It will save you some money,” Aidan suggests.  
So you do that and going up to your floor you move your luggage into Aidan’s room as he suggested. After you’ve done that you snuggle up on the couch.  
Y/N have I told you you’re very beautiful,” Aidan says.  
You blush furiously at that and Aidan takes the opportunity to lean in and kiss you. To your surprise his beard doesn’t get in the way and one kiss leads to another and another. “Aidan before we go any further you should know that I’m a virgin still,” you say.  
Aidan promised you he’d be very gentle and told you that you should do what came naturally. You nodded and he found your mouth with his again…

45 minutes later you lay together a tangled mess of sweaty bodies and sheets, enjoying the afterglow.  
“I don’t want this to be a one night thing Y/N. You’re amazing and I want to be with you,” Aidan says.  
“I want to be with you too,” you say, running your fingers through the rug on his chest.  
His chest hair has grown back to its regular length as it wasn’t manscaped once Poldark filming ended and it looked divine.  
Aidan kisses you again and you curl up as close as you can to Aidan and rest your head on his hairy chest.  
“I never dreamt anything like this would happen before I met you today,” you say.  
“I’m glad you came over here to meet me,” Aidan says.  
“And I’m glad you were my first. I had always hoped you’d be,” you say.  
“I am honored that I was your first,” Aidan says.  
“And you didn’t hurt me,” you say.  
“I’m glad of that. And I can’t believe it was your first time. You seemed to know what you were doing,” Aidan says.  
“I just did what came naturally,” you say.  
You smile and then you and Aidan kiss again. You then curl up wrapped in each other’s arms and drift off to sleep.  
End


	18. Save Me

You finish washing your hands then dry them. Turning to leave the bathroom you freeze as you spot a spider sitting on the floor just outside the door. Hurriedly you shut the door so that the spider can’t come into the bathroom then sit down on the edge of the tub wondering what you are going to do. Checking the time, you can see it won’t be long before you husband Aidan Turner will be finished filming for the day. You will know when he is at home as you’ll hear him come in and at that time you can call out to him. You have always been afraid of spiders and this one is a big one. Aidan doesn’t know about your fear but he will find out when he gets home. Finally, you hear Aidan coming inside so you call out to him.  
“Babe can you get rid of the spider by the bathroom door so I can come out,” you call out.  
You hear Aidan’s footsteps and then hear him laughing.   
“Open up I’ve got it,” he says through his laughter.  
You go to the door and open it and as he said he has the spider.  
“What’s so funny?” you ask.  
“You being afraid of any itty bitty spider,” Aidan says.  
“Not funny Turner. I’ve always been afraid of them,” you say.  
“It won’t hurt you,” Aidan says.  
“Just kill it please Aidan,” you say.  
“No I will let it go it doesn’t deserve to die,” Aidan says.  
He moves to head outside then turns and smirks at you.

Suddenly he moves toward you and you back off not wanting to be near the spider. He chases you around the house with it until finally you turn to him.  
“Either you get rid of that darn thing now or there won’t be any action tonight,” you say.  
Aidan pouts.  
“I mean it Turner,” you say.  
Reluctantly Aidan turns and heads outside with the spider and when he comes back in it is gone.   
“All gone babe,” Aidan says.  
He holds his hands out to show that it is gone.  
“Thanks babe,” you say.  
“You know I wouldn’t have put it on you. I love you Y/N,” Aidan says.  
The two of you cuddle up on the couch and you tell Aidan about your fear of spiders. It stemmed from you getting a huge one on you as a child which had freaked you out.  
“You know what you need is to do one of those things where they desensitize you,” Aidan says.  
He finds an episode of embarrassing bodies where Pixie tries a treatment to desensitize her to spiders.   
“That sounds interesting. Maybe it can help me,” you say.  
“Yes I think it could,” Aidan says.  
“But where could I do it?” you ask.  
You and Aidan do some research and find out about the treatment and make arrangements for you to try it.

6 weeks later you are able to hold a tarantula without getting scared. It is a huge accomplishment for you and Aidan has been at your side every step of the way.  
“I’m so proud of you Y/N you’ve come a very very long way. You should be able to deal with any spider you see at home without needing me to deal with it,” Aidan says.  
“Yes I should,” you say.  
“I’m sorry I laughed at you when that spider trapped you in the bathroom,” Aidan says.  
“It’s ok no harm was done,” you say.  
“It’s done you a favour as you’ve gotten help to overcome your fear. This calls for a celebration,” Aidan says.  
You smile as you know what he has in mind. Sure enough when you get home you’ve barely gotten through the door when Aidan draws you close and kisses you. One kiss leads to another and another and isn’t long before you are in your bed. After it you lie together enjoying the afterglow, a tangled mess of sweaty bodies and sheets.  
“Did you enjoy our celebration?” Aidan asks.  
“Very much,” you say.  
End


	19. The Kiss

Click... What was that? You pulled away from Aidan and looked around to see cameras snapping photos of you.  
“Cripes Aidan I think that was caught on camera,” you groan.  
“Damnit why do they always have to follow us around?” Aidan says, sounding unhappy.  
You had just been caught kissing and the media had gotten a photo of it.  
“I didn’t know they were there,” you say defensively.  
“Nor did I or I wouldn’t have kissed you like that,” Aidan says.  
“Oh well I suppose it would have come out eventually,” you say,  
“Yes but I wanted it to come out when YOU and I were ready for it to,” Aidan says  
As the cameras were still around you and Aidan were being careful not to do anything affectionate as you didn’t want to give them anything more to speculate about. Aidan’s PA was just behind you and she joined you.  
“Guys I’ll try to stop them publishing that but if I can’t what do you want to do about it?” she asked.  
“What can be done. They don’t know who Y/N is and I certainly am not about to tell them,” Aidan says.  
He looks at you and you nod in agreement. You had met up with Aidan outside the BBC Radio studios after he had been interviewed with Eleanor on the Chris Evans Breakfast show about the new season of Poldark. You always took care to meet him discreetly away from prying eyes so that your relationship would remain private. He looks amazing in a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans, his black curls loose just how you like them. You had gone to have lunch and it was after you’d had lunch that this had happened.  
“At least they can’t see your rings,” Aidan says.

That was true and you were grateful for that.  
“I just don’t need stress like this right now,” you say.  
You drop a hand to your stomach, where a new life was growing. You were 6 weeks pregnant after having married Aidan in a very small and intimate ceremony that only your close friends and family had been invited to but you were still trying to find the right time to tell Aidan about the baby.  
“It will be fine. I love you and that’s what is most important,” Aidan says.  
“How did the interview go?” you ask.  
“I enjoyed the interview but I didn’t like the fact that you guys and Bastille were there at the same time and the host kept jumping back and forth between you. Very annoying for me trying to record it to share on my Facebook group,” you say.  
Even the members of your group didn’t know you were married to Aidan. Everyone still thought he was single as the two of you had kept things so quiet about your relationship. You were still using your maiden name on Facebook as you weren’t going to change it until you went public. Only your very close friends and family knew about it and none of them had said so much as a peep as you’d sworn them to secrecy.  
“I know and I’m sorry about that. Nothing I could do though,” Aidan says  
“I managed but I had to do a bit of editing,” you say.  
Aidan smiled at you and then you decided it was time to go so you headed off keeping a distance between you to make it seem like there wasn’t anything happening between you. Once you were alone Aidan took your hand in his, entwining his fingers with yours. You squeezed his hand and he squeezed yours back.  
“If that picture and any others they took are published I will be very upset. This is NOT the way I wanted to go public about us,” Aidan says.

“I think you would have had to go public about us in the not too distant future anyway,” you say.  
“Huh?” Aidan says.  
“We’re having a baby. I’m pregnant,” you say, softly.  
Aidan looks at you for a few moments then breaks into a smile.  
“Babe that’s… that’s awesome news. How far along?” he asks.  
“I’m 6 weeks,” you say.  
“That doesn’t mean we’d have had to go public. If you were to stay out of sight no one would ever know you were pregnant except those we choose to tell,” Aidan says.  
“Too late now,” I think,” you say.  
You head home and try to relax, just enjoying each other’s company. You can tell that Aidan is still trying to get his head around the fact that he is going to be a father. When you do go online to share your recording of that morning’s interview the photo is already on Facebook. The people in your group have recognised you and are all wanting to know what is going on so you show Aidan.  
“Do I tell them?” you ask.  
“You’ll have to,” Aidan says.  
“Aidan is my husband. We’ve been married for two months and if you’re wondering why we kept it so quiet it’s because Aidan is so private. He didn’t want to go public until HE was ready to do so. Sadly, that is now out of our hands and as you know about us you may as well also know that Aidan and I are having a baby. I am 6 weeks pregnant” you post.

Aidan reads what you posted and smiles, then nods. You then go to your profile and change your name to Y/N Turner. You are proud to have Aidan’s name as your own and hope the fans are respectful. It doesn’t take long before the first comments are posted on your post and they are supportive. But then the pic is shared in other groups along with the news of who you are and that you are pregnant to Aidan and some of the comments that are posted are downright nasty. You flee to your room trying to hold back the tears that are threatening and only let yourself cry once you are alone. You feel like your heart is breaking and are wondering why some people are so horrible. And then Aidan is there taking you in his arms and holding you close.  
“I saw the posts that upset you. Ignore them there are lots of supportive posts too,” he says.  
You bury your head in his chest letting it all out. This reaction is exactly what you’d been afraid of and was one reason why you’d kept your relationship so secret.  
“I love you Y/N and nothing anyone says is going to change that. They are just jealous of you that you are mine,” Aidan says.  
He lifts your chin and gently meets your lips with his. It feels incredible as always and one kiss leads to another and another and it isn’t long before you’re in your bed kissing and cuddling.  
“You are the only woman I want. The only one. No one else even comes close. Not even Eleanor or Sarah or anyone else,” Aidan says.  
You knew you’d support each other through whatever lay ahead.  
“The true fans will be supportive,” Aidan reassures you.  
“I’m just glad that I know you will have my back no matter what is said,” you say.  
“Too right I will. You are my number 1 fan and the most important of my fans,” Aidan says.  
“Do you want me to come with you to Cornwell?” you ask.  
“Yes. Now that the public knows that I am married I am not going to hide you away anymore. I want you come to the event they are having before Season 2 airs on TV,” Aidan says.  
“I’d love to come. It will be cool to be back where we met,” you say.  
The two of you had met when he was filming season 2 on one of the days that fans had been allowed to watch the filming. You had travelled to Cornwell from London to see them filming and had hoped to meet Aidan. At the end of the day’s filming he had come out to talk to fans and there had been so many people wanting to talk to Aidan that you’d not gotten a chance. Disappointed you’d started to leave and then Aidan came out again carrying his black bag that he often had with him. You hadn’t noticed him come out as you were blinking back tears that were threatening to come. He had seen you walking away looking dejected and had chased after you to find out what was wrong. You had been stunned and surprised that he would do that and you’d gotten talking which had led to him inviting you to have dinner with him.

You had been a couple for 6 months before Aidan had asked you to marry him, proposing once filming on Season 2 had ended. No one had even suspected Aidan was off the market as you’d been so careful to avoid being seen together in public. You had married 4 months later as Aidan had wanted you to get married before he had to begin filming season 3.  
“Yes it will be great to be back where we met,” Aidan says.  
There would be a lot of memories for you both and you wondered how it would be with your relationship public knowledge. Would the fans there be respectful of you and friendly? You hoped they would be but the nasty comments made you wonder just what would happen.  
“Don’t worry babe I won’t let anyone say anything nasty to you,” Aidan say, guessing what you are thinking.  
“I just hope people get used to us being together and are supportive,” you say.  
“I’m sure they will. It’s been a shock and there will always be those who had their heart set on something happening with me. They are the ones who have been hit the hardest and will have the hardest time getting used to it. But it doesn’t change anything. They can still have their fantasies and enjoy looking at me and drooling over me,” Aidan says  
“Yes so true,” you say.  
You are resting your head on his hairy chest and he has his arm around you letting you snuggle into him. It’s one of your favourite positions. You run your fingers over his hairy chest until you drift off to sleep still snuggled in to him. 

The next morning you find pictures of you kissing plastered all over the papers which are asking who you are. The headlines refer to you as Aidan’s mystery your/hair/color and the articles state that Aidan was snapped kissing with a mystery your/hair/color woman and no one knew who she was.  
“I guess Joan wasn’t able to stop them printing that photo,” you say.  
“No she wasn’t. And I’m glad they don’t know who you are. It’s none of their business who you are. My private life is exactly that private,” Aidan said.  
After you had gotten up and had breakfast the two of you were driven down to Cornwell where you’d be staying for the next 6 months while Aidan filmed season 3 of Poldark. A week earlier you had gone to Japan where Aidan and Dean O’Gorman had been appearing at the Hollycon Convention in Tokyo. Aidan had introduced you to Dean as it was the first time you’d met. At the convention, you’d stayed discreetly out of sight while Aidan did his photo sessions with Dean and autograph sessions. You’d watched his panel along with the other fans and had met up with him afterwards out of sight of the fans.  
“Babe, Dean sent a text before saying he’d heard we’d been snapped by the paparazzi. He asked how we were coping and I said we were doing fine even though you’d seen some nasty comments,” Aidan says.  
“Tell him thanks for caring,” you say.  
“You know those people making the nasty comments must be deluded if they ever thought they had a chance with me,” Aidan says.  
“Sadly some people can’t separate fantasy and reality and when something like this happens and their fantasy is shattered they don’t want to accept it. They go into denial because they don’t want to accept that their fantasy isn’t going to come true,” you say.

When you arrive at Cornwell you move into the accommodation you’ll be staying in for the first part of the shoots and then Aidan’s PA arrives to give him the schedule for that afternoon’s premiere event in St Austell.  
“Are you taking Y/N to the premiere?” Joan asks.  
“Yes I am,” Aidan says.  
Looking at the schedule Aidan told me he and the other stars would walk the red carpet at the event and then they would get to say a few words before the episode aired.  
“I can discreetly slip inside if I can’t walk the red carpet with you,” you say.  
“I will find out,” Joan promises.  
She leaves and a short while later returns.  
“Sorry Aidan only you can go on the red carpet,” Joan says.  
“All good. I take it that Y/N can attend the actual showing of the episode,” Aidan says.  
“Yes she can,” Joan said.  
“I’ll go in with the fans and hopefully no one will recognise me. I mean it’s not public knowledge we are together. Only those in the closed Facebook groups know and my Facebook friends,” I said.  
“That sounds fine,” Joan said.

So, Aidan goes off to get ready to walk the red carpet and you head down to where the fans are hoping no one recognises you as you do want to see Aidan walking the red carpet. As usual you are looking after his wedding ring and not wearing your own. You are wearing makeup and you hope that makes you look different enough to not be recognised. Finding a spot by the rail you wait for the stars to come along the red carpet. The fans around you are looking at you and you smile and say hello to them and make small talk with them telling them you’re a big fan of Aidan. Soon you are talking about Aidan and the things he’s done. Cheers alert you to the fact that someone is coming along the red carpet. It is Jack and Eleanor and you wonder if they will recognise you. They know that you are Aidan’s wife as they came to the wedding and they know you’re keeping it very quiet. It will be the first time they’ve seen you since the wedding and you’re looking forward to catching up with them. As Jack reaches you he breaks into a smile.  
“Hey Y/N how are you. Glad you made it to this as we were hoping you’d come,” Jack says.  
“I would miss it for the world,” you say.  
Jack poses for a selfie with you and then moves on. Eleanor then reaches you.  
“Y/N lovely to see you. I hope you enjoy the episode,” Eleanor says.  
She too poses for a selfie and then moves on. A short while later loud screams alert you to Aidan coming along the red carpet. He smiles and winks at you as he approaches you and when he reaches you he comes over to you.  
“Hey Y/N nice to see you,” he says.  
He poses for some photos with you and then hugs you.  
“Enjoy the episode,” he says before moving off.  
After that you make your way from the fan area to where you’ll need to go inside. 

After the episode, had aired you joined Aidan, Eleanor and Jack at a nearby pub where the four of you discussed the premiere over a few drinks.  
“We saw that photo that was taken of you guys. Has anyone found out who you are Y/N? Jack asked.  
“No and we hope it stays that way. The only people who know are members of the closed Aidan groups on Facebook and my Facebook friends as I’ve changed my last name on there since my friends have seen the photo. I think eventually we’ll have to go public properly as….,” you look at Aidan and he nods that you can tell them, “we are having a baby. I’m 6 weeks gone,” you say.  
Jack and Eleanor congratulate you and they drink to the baby. You are having juice since you can’t drink while pregnant.  
“I’m expecting all kinds of rubbish to be printed and the press to try to find out who Y/N is,” Aidan admits.  
And sure, enough a week later there are articles in the newspapers saying they have found out your identity. Your name is mentioned and you realise that somehow they’ve found out who you are.  
“Oh love I’m so sorry,” Aidan says when you tell him about the articles.  
“How did they find out who I am?” you ask.  
“Someone must have told them,” Aidan says.  
“Damn them,” you say.  
Aidan reassures you that he isn’t going to confirm anything if he is asked about you.

The next day Aidan finishes filming at lunch time so the two of you can go back to London to attend the 2016 GQ Men of the Year Awards where Aidan is to receive the 2016 TV Actor of the Year Award. When you get there Aidan has to do an interview with the Times and the reporter immediately notices you with him. You hadn’t known about the interview until seeing the reporter there.  
“So it is true. You are off the market,” the reporter says.  
“I’m not saying anything if you are recording me,” Aidan immediately says.  
“No I’m not recording, the reporter says and shows him that the tape recorder is off.  
“Y/N and I are married,” Aidan says.  
“Wow just wow. I didn’t see that coming,” the reporter admits  
“I don’t want that getting out so please don’t publish it,” Aidan says.  
“I won’t I promise,” the reporter says.  
Aidan then gets on with the interview with you watching. After it is done the reporter leaves and Aidan gets on with getting ready for the GQ awards. You leave before he does so you can see him go along the red carpet. At the venue, you quietly make your way to the red carpet and slip in amongst the fans, hoping no one will recognise you. Finding a spot by the guardrail you wait for the stars to arrive, making small talk with the other fans who are there. As the stars start to arrive you recognise some of them and snap a few photos. Then James Nesbitt arrives and he comes over to you and greets you as he knows you’re Aidan’s wife. When he moves on you watch him go then snap photos of more of the guests. Finally, Aidan appears and you smile and snap photos of him. When he reaches, you he takes some selfies with you then gives you a hug.  
“Good to see you here Y/N” Aidan says.

He then moves off and carries on down the red carpet. Once everyone is inside you make your way inside glad that no one is paying you any attention. The awards show itself is like any other awards show and your only real interest is in the award Aidan is getting. You clap and cheer when James Nesbitt presents him with his award then listen to his speech and take some photos of him accepting his award. Once he goes off stage you watch until the end of the show then when it’s over you make your way outside. As Aidan is filming again the next day he isn’t staying for the after parties so you join him back at the hotel where he got ready for the event and find him getting changed back into his own clothes.  
“You looked amazing and were fantastic babe,” you say.  
“Did anyone recognise you?” Aidan asks.  
“Nah no one payed me any attention,” you say.  
“That’s good,” Aidan says.  
He kisses you and caresses your stomach then kisses it. You give him his wedding ring which you’d as usual looked after and he slips it back on. At the same time, you are slipping your rings back on as you’d taken them off while at the awards ceremony. Aidan finishes getting changed and then you are back on the road to Cornwall. It has been a long day and you’re very tired. As a result, you nod off not long into the journey and don’t wake until you and Aidan are arriving back at your accommodation.  
“Sorry babe I fell asleep,” you say.  
“All good it was a pretty boring trip. Not much to see,” Aidan says.  
Four weeks later the two of you are enjoying a quiet Sunday evening in having just gotten back from London where you’d spent the weekend and you are online updating your group when someone posts a picture of the two of you from when you had lunch. You look at it in shock and are even more shocked when a link to an article in the Daily Mirror is posted. Opening it you find picture after picture of you having lunch, dancing, kissing and you on Aidan’s lap your arms draped around his neck looking cosy. You are horrified and show Aidan who also looks horrified. There are some pictures of Aidan smoking and you lighting his cigarette for him.  
“What the?? I didn’t even know they were there,” Aidan rants.  
You had been enjoying a quiet lunch at the club where the photos were taken and were eating outside so Aidan could smoke. It was the last dirty habit he was trying to kick especially with the baby coming. As you look through the photos you are horrified to find one of Aidan caressing your stomach then another of him kissing it. There are pictures of you drinking juice and Aidan wine and you know that people will be speculating about why he was kissing and caressing your stomach. Sitting on Aidan’s lap is another favorite thing to do as it feels wonderful being so close to him. The articles that accompany the pictures are making a big deal of the two of you having been snapped together again. You look at the comments hoping they are supportive and yet again there are some nasty comments in some of the other groups. Blinking back tears you turn to Aidan who wraps his arms around you holding you close.  
“Ignore those idiots it just shows how jealous they are,” Aidan says.  
“Why do people have to be so nasty,” you ask.  
“Because they are jealous that you are getting the man they want,” Aidan says.  
He kisses you then carries you to your bed and placing you on the bed gets on the bed and crawls up to you... After you lie together not saying anything, just enjoying the closeness.

“You are the only woman who gets to do that with me. There is no one else I want to make love to. And you’re the only one who gets to have my babies,” Aidan says.  
His hand is on your stomach and he caresses it.  
“I love you so much Aidan Turner and I’m proud to be your wife,” you say.  
Your head is resting on his chest and you snuggle into him. You fall asleep like that his heartbeat lulling you to sleep. The next morning you post in your group about having lunch with Aidan as he’s said you can. There are no nasty comments there as your members know that if anything nasty was posted they’d be out on the end of your boot. Joan calls Aidan to tell him she’s seen the papers and had no idea that more photos of you had been taken. The photos in the papers are accompanied by an article saying that Aidan was off the market and that it looked like he was married as he’d been spotted wearing a wedding ring. There was also speculation that you, his wife was pregnant as he’d been seen caressing her stomach and kissing it.  
“I think I am going to have to make some kind of comment about those pictures,” Aidan says.  
So, when Joan calls she and Aidan draft a statement. Aidan has decided to confirm the rumors that he is with you to put to rest all the speculation. Joan promises to get in touch with the press and sure enough the next day there is an article in the papers. The headline reads. Aidan Turner Married with Baby on The Way. The article confirms that Aidan is married and that his wife is 10 weeks pregnant with their first child. It goes on to say that Aidan is not going to say anything about his wife as she isn’t anyone who would be of interest to the press and that she is very very normal and not in the industry in any way. 

Of course, the article in the papers creates a huge uproar amongst Aidan’s fans. Many hearts are broken by the news that Aidan is off the market for good. As expected there are a few nasty comments but this time you ignore them. The majority of comments are supportive for which you are thankful. It wasn’t how you’d wanted to go public but you both knew it would come out eventually one way or another as those things have a habit of doing. There are a lot of comments speculating on who you might be from people on twitter and other social media networks other than Facebook and on the newspaper websites. In a way, it is a relief to finally have the secret out in the open as it means you and Aidan can go to events openly. The fans that visit the Poldark set know who you are and it is nice to be able to have conversations with them about Aidan. They are all very supportive and interested in how the pregnancy is going. When they ask if they can add you on Facebook you realise you are going to have to make an account for Aidan’s fans to add you. Life is going to be very very interesting from now on.  
The End


	20. The Christmas Surprise

You open your eyes and realise it is morning, Christmas morning. You shiver as it is cold and looking over at the window can see a white light. The forecast had been for snow and it feels cold enough that it might be snowing. It is your first winter Christmas and you put a hand to your belly and smile. You have recently discovered you are pregnant and are yet to tell your husband. Your husband is Aidan Turner and you are at his parents’ place in Clondalkin where you are spending Christmas. You are planning to tell Aidan about the baby that morning as it will be one of your Christmas gifts to him. Looking over at Aidan you can see he is still asleep so you get up, being careful not to disturb him and pad over to the window. Opening the curtains a crack you can see that is, as you suspected snowing. You shiver and put your robe on and as you are heading out of your room you are hit by a wave of nausea causing you to rush to the toilet. This has been happening most mornings since just before you discovered you are pregnant. As you always get up before Aidan he isn’t aware that you’re suffering from morning sickness. When you come out of the toilet you go to the lounge where Aidan’s family are gathered around the Christmas tree waiting to open presents. They all wish you a Merry Christmas and you them.  
“Aidan awake yet?” Eileen asks.  
“Not when I got up,” you say.  
Your stomach is still feeling a bit off but hopefully it will pass as it has on other mornings. While you wait for Aidan to get up you think about how you met him. 

You had met Aidan after winning an auction to spend the day on the Poldark set while he was filming season 2. Although you’d only gotten to speak to Aidan for five minutes he had obviously taken a liking to you as he had caught up with you at the end of the day of filming and had invited you to have dinner with him. Over dinner you had talked and talked and gotten to know each other and had decided to see each other again. From there you had dated for 6 months, keeping it very quiet from everyone since Aidan was so private before getting engaged. Aidan had proposed while you were on holiday and it had been while you were having a spa together. He’d started massaging your hand under the water and when he’d lifted your hand out of the water there was a beautiful diamond ring on your finger and Aidan had asked you to marry him. You’d also kept your engagement very quiet and a year after getting engaged you had gotten married in a small intimate ceremony attended by only your closest friends and families. It was now a month and a half since your wedding and you were sure you’d conceived on your wedding night. It had been a magical night as the two of you had chosen to wait until you were married to have sex. For you Aidan was your first as he’d taken your virginity that night. Your body and virginity had been a special gift to Aidan one that was his and his alone to take. You are then snapped back to reality by Aidan joining you and kissing you softly on the head.  
“Nollaig Shona darling did you sleep well?” he said.  
“Merry Christmas babe. Yes, I did. And you?” you asked.  
“Yes. Thanks for not waking me when you got up,” Aidan said.  
He then greeted his family and then sat down beside you, slipping his arm around you. Aidan’s brother Colin then began handing out the gifts. Once they were distributed you began opening your gifts. You kept an eye on Aidan and when he began to open yours you put a hand on his arm.

“Babe there is something I wish to tell you. And all of you” you said looking at Aidan’s family.  
“What is it?” Aidan asked.  
“I know we’ve only been married for a month but I’ve some news for you. Open your pressie to find out what it is,” you say.  
Aidan tears into his present and when he opens it he sees your pregnancy tester which you’d wrapped up along with his actual gift which was a painting for his man cave. He picked up the tester and looked at it then looked at you then back at the tester. He then looks at you again and you nod smiling. Aidan lets out a whoop and leaps to his feet.  
“Darling this is an amazing gift. How far along are we?” he asks, enveloping you in a hug.  
“We’re 6 weeks along,” you say.  
Aidan’s parents were looking at us and Aidan showed them the tester. His mother shrieked and hugged you both. She was delighted to be becoming a grandmother as you and Aidan were the only likelihood of producing grandchildren since Aidan’s brother Colin was gay. Aidan’s father Pearse is beaming also and he hugs you and Aidan. Colin and his husband also hug you and soon the room is filled with excited chatter.  
“I hadn’t told you babe but I’ve been having morning sickness,” you tell Aidan softly.  
“Darling that sucks. Has it been bad?” Aidan asks  
“No, thankfully,” you say.

Aidan finally looked at the painting you’d given him and he beamed.  
“I love it. Thanks darling,” he says.  
He had given you some nice jewellery and you planned to wear it to mass that morning. Breakfast bought you some relief from the nausea you’d been feeling and once you’d eaten you went to Mass. It was your first time at Mass as you weren’t Catholic but thankfully it wasn’t too different to other church services you’d been to. At the end of the service you and Aidan socialise with people Aidan knows.  
“This is my beautiful wife Y/N,” Aidan introduces you,” to the people he knows.  
You smile and greet them politely and make small talk with them. You wonder if Aidan will share your baby news but he doesn’t. He is mainly talking about Poldark and what he can share about that. Then someone asks Aidan how long you’ve been married for and if you plan to start a family. You look at Aidan and he looks at you and you nod.  
“We’ve been married for 6 weeks and as for starting a family well, Y/N gave me the best Christmas present ever this morning. We have a bubba on the way. She’s 6 weeks pregnant so we started a family on our wedding night,” Aidan said.  
The people who know Aidan congratulate the two of you and there is more chatter about the baby. At that point the two of you don’t know the gender so haven’t even thought about names or anything like that. Finally, Aidan’s parents are ready to return home so you all head out to your cars and head back to Aidan’s parents place. Colin and his husband had not come to church because they felt they might not be welcome.

Back at Aidan’s you decided to hang out in his man cave until lunch was ready. You snuggled up on the couch and Aidan put his hand on your stomach caressing it then slid it under your shirt. This very quickly led to you shedding your clothes and fooling around on the couch. When you were called to dinner you hurriedly dressed again and when you re-joined the family you were both flushed and Aidan was still doing his shirt up. He had hung his painting up as soon as you’d gone into his man cave, before you snuggled up on the couch. Aidan’s parents shot you both a look and you had a feeling they had guessed what you’d been up to. After everyone had sat down at the table Aidan’s father poured everyone except you a glass of wine. Aidan’s mother poured you some grape juice.  
“To Aidan and Y/N. Congrats on your wonderful news. Here’s to your new baby. Cheers,” Aidan’s Dad said.  
Everyone drank to you and then Colin spoke.  
“I am looking forward to being an uncle. And I will be the best uncle I can be,” Colin said.  
“Our child will have two Uncles. Uncle Colin and Uncle Jack,” Aidan said.  
“Yes, you’re right,” you said.  
You knew that as your child grew up you’d have to explain to him or her why he or she had two uncles instead of an Uncle and an Aunt. Everyone serves themselves some food and you tuck in. Over the meal, Aidan tells his family what he’s been up to filming wise and they share what they have been doing. Once you’ve had dessert it is time to pull crackers and you hold yours out to Aidan who grabs the other end. Together you pull the cracker and it opens, the banger going off. Inside is a pink party hat, a joke and a little toy. You then pull Aidan’s cracker and he gets a green party hat, a joke and a toy.

You both put your hats on and laugh at how each other looks. Then everyone tells the others their jokes. They are the usual bad Christmas jokes and soon everyone is groaning and laughing. Once that is over everyone moves back into the lounge where you and Aidan cuddle up on the couch.  
“This has been a wonderful day so far,” you say.  
“It has. You’ve given me the best Christmas present ever. A mini me is on the way,” Aidan says.  
“Or a mini ME, you say.  
You both laugh and Aidan squeezes you tight. You nuzzle into him and he presses kisses into your hair.   
“I hope your morning sickness passes soon,” Aidan says.  
“It should be gone by the time I am in the 2nd trimester,” you say.  
“That is good. I’m glad it hasn’t been bad,” Aidan said.  
“Me too as I’ve heard of people who have had all day sickness,” I said.  
Aidan smiled and snuggled against you. His parents then asked you if you’d had any morning sickness.  
“A little,” you said.  
Aidan’s mum and you then talked about pregnancy and she shared about her experiences when she carried Aidan and Colin. Then the conversation turned to Christmas where you lived. Usually it was summer so you considered it an upside-down Christmas. It had been interesting to enjoy a traditional roast meal and now you’re enjoying a roaring fire and seeing the snow outside. Colin then suggested building a snowman so everyone rugs up and goes outside.

It isn’t long before you are stuck into building the snow man and when he’s done you admire the result. That’s when you are suddenly hit with a snowball. Glancing over at Aidan you can see he’s trying not to laugh.  
“You little…. You exclaim.  
Aidan bursts into laughter as you reach down and scoop up some snow then takes off running. You chase him and eventually catch him when he trips on something and faceplants into the snow. Through your laughter, you dump your snow ball on him and when he gets up you laugh even harder as he has snow stuck to his stubble and eyebrows.  
“Fail,” you say.  
“Yeap that sure was,” Aidan said.  
He laughs and grabs some snow and throws it at you. Soon you are having a full-on snowball fight and laughing. Finally, it comes to an end and you decide it’s time to go back to the house.   
He slips his arm around you as you head back to the house where you wipe the snow off yourself before you re-join his family inside. Sitting back down in the lounge you look around and reflect on the happy day you have had.   
The End


	21. Medieval Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend Aidan Turner are visiting an old castle and he proposes to you.

“You really need to check out this old castle it’s amazing,” your boyfriend Aidan Turner says.  
You had been dating him for a while after meeting him on the Poldark set and you were now back in Ireland and he was showing you all the sights. Aidan had found this old run down castle that he wanted to take you to and was showing you pictures of it.  
“Is it far from here?” you ask.  
“Not too far. I suggest we make a day of it,” Aidan says.  
“That sounds like a good idea. We can explore the grounds and maybe inside the castle if we are able to do that,” you say.  
“Yes, that would be pretty cool,” Aidan says.  
What you didn’t know was that Aidan was planning to propose to you while you were in the castle. You and he had been dating for a little over 6 months and your relationship had become pretty serious. Aidan had been thinking about asking you to marry him for a little while but hadn’t found the right occasion to pop the question. He had bought you a ring ready to do so and now he had decided the castle was the perfect place to pop the question. He had begun thinking about how he was going to pop the question but was yet to finalise how he’d do it.  
“So, when did you think we can go?” you ask.  
“Maybe this weekend,” Aidan says.  
“That sounds good,” you say.  
You look through the website about the castle and the two of you begin making plans to go. It was exciting and you couldn’t wait for the week to be over so you could go to the castle.

A few days later it was the weekend and you travelled to the castle. When you arrived there Aidan parked in the nearby carpark and you alighted from the car. Aidan smiled and after locking the car joined you slipping his hand into yours and entwining your fingers.   
“Well we this is it shall we head onto the castle grounds?” Aidan asked.  
“Let’s,” you say.  
As you head onto the castle grounds Aidan checks to make sure the ring he’d bought you is safely hidden in his jacket pocket. It is and Aidan smiles to himself excited for what he would be doing. It is late morning so the two of you decide to explore the grounds before having lunch and go into the castle after you’ve had lunch. The grounds have a number of walking tracks so you enjoy a pleasant hour walking these holding hands. The grounds are picturesque so you take lots of photos and get some photos taken of the two of you.   
“Have I told you you look beautiful today?” Aidan asks.  
“When don’t you tell me I am beautiful?” you ask.  
“Sorry babe,” Aidan said.  
I smiled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and smiled back at you.  
“You look very handsome today,” you tell Aidan.   
And he does. He has been growing his beard again since finishing filming Poldark season 3 and you’ve come to like it even though you weren’t thrilled at first about him growing it. It’s not really thick yet and you hope he doesn’t grow it as thick as he did the previous year.  
“How thick are you going to grow your beard while you aren’t working?” you ask.  
“Not sure yet Aidan admits.  
“To be honest I prefer you without but I know you like it when you don’t have a project to work on,” you say

“Yeah I do like it when not filming. For one I don’t have to shave and two it makes me a little less recognisable so I get a bit of peace. Keeps the paparazzi off my back,” Aidan says.  
You have to admit he has a point as you’ve not been snapped by the paparazzi since you began dating which has been a big relief since Aidan has wanted to keep your relationship on the downlow. Ever since being photographed with Nellie and Tara he’s been extra careful when out and about with you. He had told you that neither of them had been anything serious as he’d been playing the field at the time. As you walked you noticed that the other people who were also enjoying the castle grounds weren’t recognising Aidan. You could tell he was glad to be left in peace and you squeezed his hand. You guessed he was being left alone as he was wearing a hoodie with the hood up and dark glasses. This made him look different enough to not be recognised as his hair was hidden under his hood.   
“Your disguise seems to be doing the trick,” you say.  
“Yes, it is. I’m very pleased about that,” Aidan says.

Once you’ve explored the grounds the two of you set up your picnic lunch on a blanket under a tree. Over lunch Aidan tells you that there is to be a season 4 of Poldark and that Season 3 will be airing that June. You are really excited and can’t wait to see Season 3.  
“They’ve decided to air Season 3 in June so it won’t clash with season two of Victoria,” Aidan says.  
“Good idea. Both shows can then get the ratings they should deserve. I don’t think either show got as high ratings as it should have last year. Mammoth were stupid to have them on at the same time,” you say.  
“I quite agree as do a few of us in the cast,” Aidan says.  
“Yeah it was silly having them on at the same time. I like a lot of people watched Poldark and then watched Victoria on plus one,” you say.  
“Glad you watched Poldark live,” Aidan says.  
“There was no question of which I’d watch live,” you assure him.  
“You’re wonderful Y/N you know that,” Aidan says.  
“Aw thanks. I have to admit I don’t vote in those silly polls that are always going on. And not on Radio Times stuff either. Not since that farce of a final of the TV Championship. You should have won not that online family. Since when is YouTube TV?” you say.  
“It’s not and it was ridiculous having that category in it,” Aidan says.  
You hug Aidan and assure him he will always be your winner. Your meal is delicious and when it is over you head inside the castle to explore it from top to bottom.

You decide to start at the top so make your way up to the ramparts. Once there you look at the view and while you are doing so Aidan quietly gets the ring box out of his jacket pocket. He then clears his throat causing you to turn and look at him.   
“I’ve got something to ask you my love,” he says.  
He then goes down on one knee and opens the ring box so you can see the ring. You gasp and put your hands over your mouth unable to believe it. Is this really happening?  
Y/F/N Y/L/N I love you more than life itself and I have done so for months now. I can’t imagine life without you in it and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and grow old with you. Will you take my ring and say yes to being my bride and wife? Will you marry me?” Aidan asks.  
“Yes… yes, I will,” you say, fighting back tears.  
Aidan takes the ring out of the ring box and taking your hand in his slides the ring into your finger. Then standing and pulling you roughly to him he devours your mouth with his. His kisses are heated and eager and you respond hungrily to his kiss. When you come up for air Aidan smiles at you.  
“Thank you, my love you’ve made me the happiest man, in the world,” he says.  
“And I’m the happiest woman in the world right now,” you say.  
You can’t stop smiling at each other as you start making your way down through the castle exploring it. Every so often you stop for another kiss, unable to get enough of each other.   
“We need to be careful. We aren’t married yet,” you say, when Aidan’s hands start to wander.  
“Oops sorry,” Aidan says.

You know he is excited that you are now his fiancé but at the same time you had decided to wait until you were married to sleep together as you considered your virginity a special gift that only your husband could take. As you continued to explore the castle you talked about how long an engagement you wanted to have and if Aidan would go public now you were engaged.   
“NO, I still don’t want to go public. Your life would change forever if I did. Although you’re a normal person the media would still want to know all about you. Your life would become very public. I’d rather our lives stayed private,” Aidan says.  
“That will be easier said than done. All it will take is for one photo to be taken of us and the cat will be out of the bag,” you say.  
“We will continue to be as careful as we can. So, far no one has snapped us together. No one can know it is me here today as I’m in disguise,” Aidan says.  
“Yeah that’s true,” you say.  
Every floor of the castle is different and you have a lot of fun exploring it. Once you finally reach the bottom floor and you have explored that you head back out into the grounds where Aidan wants to get some photos of the two you. Once you are where Aidan wants to take the photos you wait until there is no one around and then takes of his glasses and lowers his hood. He takes some selfies of the two of you then replaces his hood and glasses. 

“Babe would you mind me cutting my hair again? It’s getting really annoying,” Aidan says, as you head back to the carpark  
“How short would you go?” you ask.  
“Like it was before I began filming season 2. I will be able to use wigs or extensions when we film season 4 if my hair hasn’t grown long enough again by then,” Aidan says.  
“That is good but when you used wigs and extensions for season 2 the continuity was a huge issue. Your hair kept changing length from scene to scene and people noticed it,” you say.  
“Hopefully the continuity will be better. But I really want this length off,” Aidan says.  
“I’m happy as you look great whatever length your hair is. I can still run my fingers through it and play with it,” you say.  
“Thanks. I’ll make an appointment to get it done when I get home,” Aidan says.  
You smile at him and squeeze his hand then look at your ring. It is a gold band with a huge diamond on it.  
“I hope you like your ring. I thought that a beautiful girl needed a stunning ring,” Aidan says.  
“I love it. It’s amazing. My friends will be jealous I’ve got such a huge rock,” you say.  
“I’m glad you like it. I love you and wanted you to have the best,” Aidan says.  
When you reach the carpark, you get in Aidan’s car and head back to his parents place to break the news of your engagement to them. You would skype your parents later when it was daytime in your country. Your other friends back home you could tell on Facebook and swear them to secrecy. Your life had changed forever and you couldn’t wait to start the next chapter of your life with Aidan.  
The End.


	22. A Day At The Tennis

You wake up feeling excited. Today is the big day you’re going to be spending the day at Wimbledon with your husband Aidan Turner. He had gotten an invitation to attend and to sit in the royal box and had pulled strings so you could go too. You were looking forward to seeing Roger Federer’s quarter final as you always enjoyed watching him play. Next to you Aidan stirs and you smile at him after he wakes up.  
“Looking forward to this babe?” Aidan asks.  
“Yes I am. I guess we are going public today as it will be the first time I’ll have been seen with you,” you say.  
“Yes indeed and not only will I be going public that I’m married but we will be going public that we have a little one on the way. So everyone will find out that I am to be a father very shortly,” Aidan says.  
He pats your swollen 6 months’ pregnant belly and on cue your unborn daughter kicks.  
“Did you feel that?” you ask, “baby must be excited too,” you end.  
“Yes she must be. Now don’t forget Kenny is coming in about an hour to bring us our clothes for today,” Aidan says.  
The two of you get up and have breakfast and are waiting in the sitting room when Kenny arrives. For Aidan he has a grey suit, blue tie, white shirt and brown shoes. He also gives Aidan a pair of sunglasses to wear if he wants. Kenny has bought you a sophisticated maternity dress that compliments Aidan’s outfit to wear so obviously Aidan had told him you were 6 months pregnant. He also has some flat soled boots for you to wear with the dress.  
“Thanks Kenny,” Aidan says.  
After the two of you get dressed, Kenny helps Aidan with his hair while you do your own and your makeup. 

After Kenny leaves Aidan takes some photos of the two of you.  
“You look beautiful babe,” he says.  
“And you look very handsome,” you say.  
A car arrives not long after to take you to the All England Tennis Club where Wimbledon is held. As it is there in London it is only a short drive and when you arrive you are greeted by a pen of paparazzi. They start snapping photos as soon as Aidan alights from the car and snap even more as you get out of the car and take Aidan’s arm which he’s offered you. As you walk past the press pen Aidan is asked for a couple of quick interviews and naturally he is asked about you.  
“This is my wife Y/N,” Aidan says.  
“We’ve been married for 8 months,” he says in response to another question.  
“She’s 6 months pregnant and we’re having a daughter,” Aidan says.  
“I decided to keep who was dating close to my chest and didn’t feel the need to announce my engagement and subsequent marriage publicly,” Aidan says.  
He had told you all that already and explained it was because he was such a private person and was being more careful about revealing who he was dating as he didn’t want anyone to mess it up for the two of you.  
“I wish you could have gotten rid of your beard,” you say as you walk inside the tennis club.  
“It will go just before I begin filming season 3 of Poldark,” Aidan says.  
“I’ll be having baby sometime after filming starts,” you remind him.  
“I know and I will be telling them that if you go into labor during filming I will be stopping work to be with you. If they don’t like it that’s tough cookies. You’re more important than work,” Aidan says.  
“And don’t worry I am prepared for the bitchiness and jealousy that is likely to come my way now that we’ve gone public,” you say.

The two of you are shown to the royal box where you take your seats. Aidan introduces you to the other A-Listers that are seated around you including Bear Grylls and Elle Goulding and Keeley Hawes. Once the tennis starts you sit quietly and watch cheering when everyone else cheers. When it comes time for Roger Federer’s match you watch intently. As with the previous matches the camera points in your direction from time to time. Aidan has his arm around you and from time to time rubs your stomach with his other hand. As the match progresses you are pleased to see Federer ahead and staying ahead. He is in some of his best ever form and you hope he might go on to win Wimbledon.  
“Who are you supporting?” you ask Aidan between rallies.  
“No one in particular just enjoying the day,” Aidan says.  
“Its good publicity for you and Poldark,” you say.  
‘Yes it is. And talking of publicity I will have some publicity stuff to do in a month or so,” Aidan says.  
He has noticed the camera pointing at you from time to time and smiles at you when it does. Between sets you are able to talk more and Aidan tells you about his upcoming promotional work for Poldark.  
“Will I be able to come to America with you?” you ask.  
“I hope so,” Aidan says.  
By then you will be just over 7 months pregnant so heavily pregnant.

At the end of the match Aidan goes and gets the two of you some lunch as it is lunch time. When he comes back the two of you eat and chat with the other celebrities around you.  
“Aidan, you dark horse, your wife is beautiful. Fancy keeping quiet about her for so long,” Bear Grylls says.  
“I’m not one to make a big song and dance when I’m seeing someone. I prefer to keep things under wraps as it is my private life after all,” Aidan says.  
“How did you meet her?” Elle Goulding asks.  
“On the set of Poldark. Y/N kept coming to watch and I was attracted to her. One day I had the chance to talk to her and we clicked. Even though she was a fan I took the plunge and invited her to have dinner with me. The rest as they like to say is history. It is so nice to be with someone so normal and who isn’t away all the time doing her own projects,” Aidan says.  
“I bet it is. Is that one of the reasons your relationship with Sarah Green fell over?” Keeley Hawes asks.  
“Yes it was. We were always apart and very rarely did we get a chance to spend time together. So it just stopped working. Plus, Sarah didn’t like my fans,” Aidan says.  
“I don’t mind your fans do I babe,” you say.  
“Not at all,” Aidan says.  
“I see some congrats are in order. Do you know what you’re having yet?” Bear asks.  
“Yes. We are having a daughter. Her name will be Rachel Elizabeth Turner,” Aidan says.  
You smile and Aidan puts his hand on your bump.  
“When are you due?” Elle asks.  
“3 months’ time. Probably during filming too,” you say.  
“Ooh that could be awkward,” Elle says.

Aidan smiled.  
“If Y/N goes into labor during filming I will be stopping filming and going with Y/N to the hospital. I will be by her side when she delivers Rachel,” Aidan says.  
You smile and Aidan gently rubs your bump again. You feel Rachel kick and Aidan smiles at you letting you know he’s felt her kick too. Just in front of you is a guy with long blonde hair in a man bun and when he turns around he smiles at you.  
“Hi I’m David,” he says.  
He is very handsome and you smile back.  
“Hi I’m Y/N and this is my husband Aidan,” you say.  
“Nice to meet you,” David said.  
As you look at him you suddenly realise that he is David Garrett, world renowned violin soloist.  
“Aidan you’re a lucky guy. Y/N sure is a looker. Congrats on the baby by the way,” David said.  
“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you,” you say.  
You get Aidan to take a photo of you with David since he is so famous and you chat with him.  
“When are you due?” David asks.  
“3 months’ time,” you say.  
“Whoa my wife is due then too. But as we are having twins they may come sooner than that,” David says.  
“Congrats to you too,” you say.  
You guess he’d been keeping his relationship very quiet as well as you weren’t aware that he was married. Not that you actually followed him or his music very much as violin music wasn’t your cup of tea. But you knew who he was as one of your friends was a huge fan. She would be so jealous that you met him. Finding a pen and a piece of paper you get him to sign it so you can send it to her. It is the least you can do.

You and Aidan enjoy the afternoon of tennis and at the end of the day watch the men’s doubles championship being awarded before heading out of the royal box. As soon as you had left the All England Tennis Club Aidan immediately removed his tie and undid the top button of his shirt.  
“Much better,” he said.  
You smile knowing how he hates to dress up and is always uncomfortable when he has to do so. He’d been uncomfortable all day not only from the tie but because it was very hot. As you’d left the tennis more photos had been taken of the two of you. You knew there’d be photos all over the Facebook group you run for Aidan the next day. Even the people there didn’t know you were married to him.  
“I wonder if we’ll do this again next year?” you ask.  
“I hope so. I really enjoyed today,” Aidan says.  
“I did too. It was great to see Federer win. Next year I hopefully won’t be pregnant. Rachel kept kicking me when it got exciting,” you say.  
“I’m just glad you aren’t too pregnant to come to Odessa with me,” Aidan says.  
“I am looking forward to it,” you say.  
Back at your apartment you change into regular clothes and Aidan contacts Kenny to come and get your outfits. They were borrowed from a designer as was usually the case when Aidan was going to something and was styled for it. Then he takes a call from his agent and when he gets off the phone he looks concerned.

“We can’t get on a flight to Odessa until first thing Monday morning. Flights tomorrow are booked out. And that means we will miss the Loving Vincent thing I was supposed to be at,” Aidan said.  
You know how disappointed his fans will be as you yourself would be disappointed if he was meant to be at something then didn’t make it.  
“You weren’t to know that we couldn’t get on a flight tomorrow,” you say.  
“That’s right I thought I could manage both things,” Aidan says.  
“I am sure your agent will let the festival organisers know you’ve been delayed. You’ll still be there in time for the Q and A,” you say.  
“He will. I feel stink though that I’m letting my fans down,” Aidan says.  
You reassure him that no one will mind and he seems to feel better.   
“We get a day to ourselves,” you say.  
“That is good. We need more us time,” you say.  
“And it was worth going to the tennis. You got to meet David Garrett and some other celebrities and you go to see Rodger Federer play live and win the men’s singles. You’d have missed out on all that if I’d turned down the invitation to Wimbledon,” Aidan said.  
You had to admit that that was true and smiled. Kenny arrived then and took the clothes then left again. As it was late the two of you headed to bed as you’re exhausted from your day at the tennis.  
End.


End file.
